One Hundred Green Leaves
by Gre3nleaf
Summary: My attempt at Nircele's 100 Drabble Challenge! A collection of short stories ranging from angst to pure fluff. Please enjoy!
1. Fire

**One Hundred Green Leaves**

 **The One Hundred Drabble Challenge by NirCele.**

 **Hi! If you didn't notice, I deleted my previous drabble challenge 'Drabbles of Middle-earth' as I kind of lost interest in continuing it, but guess what? It's back! It has a new title (obviously to do with my name!) and the drabbles will be shorter than before, making it easier for me to write and post more at a time!**

 **These drabbles will all be different… some will be angst, some hurt/comfort, and some pure fluff (my favourite!) They will include any LotR/TH character I think suitable for the specific drabble prompt, including my OCs Eleniel and Feredir! (Go to my profile or my story Rivendell's Star for more information about these two) :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Eleniel, Feredir, and any other OCs I have! I wish I did, but if I had Tolkien's brain... let's just say I wouldn't be sat here writing this. ;)**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fire**

She was gone.

That one sentence kept emerging from the depths of the Lord of Imladris' mind, the words forming to make something that brought tears to his eyes every time he thought about it.

Celebrian was gone.

His wife.

His love.

His stars.

His moon.

His _everything._

Elrond felt the first tears of many roll down his cheeks as he sat in the Hall of Fire, watching the raging orange flames burn in front of him.

He missed her so much, and she had barely just sailed.

A shuddery breath escaped his lips as he looked down, storm grey eyes just making out the shape of a tiny baby swathed in blankets through the blurry haze of tears.

Elrond shifted her in his arms, and a faint smile appeared on his face as she giggled, tiny fingers wrapping themselves around her father's much larger hand.

Celebrian was gone, but at least he had been given something that reminded him of her every time he looked at it.

His daughter.

His precious baby Eleniel.

The elf lord saw his wife in her every time he looked into those shining blue eyes, and he knew that, someday, even if it was far away from now, he would see her again.

He just had to wait.

And as he watched the flames dance in the fire place, and listened to his daughter gurgle sleepily in his lap, he suddenly felt a new-found hope fill his heart, slowly beginning to mend the dark hole.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think? Thank you for reading :D ~ Gre3nleaf**


	2. Cold

**Note: Just to clear things up, I know that elves don't really get cold, but remember that Eleniel is Peredhel, so she has some human blood in her too :)**

* * *

 **Cold**

 **Eleniel: 18 (equivalent to a human)**

 **Estel: 23**

"You look cold."

Eleniel turned her head, icy blue eyes catching sight of her older brother as he stood there behind her, his own hazel eyes locked onto hers.

The elleth nodded, wrapping her blanket tighter around herself. "I am," she said.

Estel smiled. He stepped forward and lowered himself to the ground, stretching his legs out and pulling his sister back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her blonde head, feeling her shivering begin to die down.

"You know you didn't have to take first watch, right?" he asked quietly. "It is not like you have been on countless patrols before like these warriors have."

Eleniel nodded. "I know, but I wanted to."

"Why?"

The elleth hesitated. She tilted her head slightly and looked up at her brother.

After finding out his true heritage, the man had decided to visit the Dunedain – his people – to learn more about them. He had been gone for almost a year, and only just returned a few weeks back. Eleniel had missed him, and had been delighted when he had agreed to join them on their short patrol; she wanted to catch up with him before he left again.

"Well?"

Estel was looking at her, expecting an answer.

"Because I'm not an elfling. I don't _need_ sleep, and so why shouldn't I take the same responsibilities as every other warrior here and watch over the camp?"

Estel smiled at that. "Alright, I suppose that is a good enough answer. But I am going to stay up as well every time it is your turn and keep you company. Is that okay with you?"

That was more than okay, and the both of them knew it.


	3. Arrow

**Note: I'm trying my best to get a drabble posted every day, but its difficult when I don't have motivation or support… please, if you read this and like it,** _ **tell me!**_ **If you see something that needs fixing,** _ **tell me!**_ **If you just want to give me support and encouragement,** _ **please do!**_ **I will be forever grateful. Thank you :D**

* * *

 **Arrow**

 **Legolas: 8**

Thranduil stood on his balcony, looking down over the gardens below until his eyes caught sight of his son.

Legolas was practising archery with his instructor. He had been having lessons for a little over a month now, and already the elvenking could see enough potential in him that would result in him being named as the best archer on Middle-earth in maybe a few hundred years.

Crystal blue eyes watched as the elfling drew back his bow, waiting a moment as his instructor repositioned his arm slightly, before letting it go and squealing with joy as it hit the edge of the target.

But the king could not share in the prince's joy and smile, because he knew that one day, Legolas would be fighting in battles and would need these archery skills for a completely different reason.

To kill.


	4. My Weapon's Name

**My Weapon's Name**

 **Eleniel: 15**

"One, two, three… move your feet Eleniel!"

The youngest Peredhel listened to Glorfindel's commands as she moved and swung her sword in different directions, trying to block the balrog-slayer's own weapon as he brought it down on her.

In no time at all, Glorfindel had made a huge blow which sent the elleth down on her back, the warrior standing over her and his sword inches above her neck.

"Dead," he said, before dropping his weapon and hauling Eleniel up.

"For the third time today," Elrond's youngest said with a grim smile. "I'll never be allowed out on a patrol, will I? I can't even defend myself."

Glorfindel frowned. "Of course you will. Training takes time, tithen pen, you know that. If you just keep practicing, you'll be one of the best warriors in Rivendell."

Eleniel nodded, though she doubted it. "Can we take a break?" she asked.

"Already?" the balrog-slayer said in mock surprise, before glancing at the puppy-dog look on the blonde in front of him and sighing in defeat, moving to sit down, close his eyes and stretch his legs.

Eleniel sat next to him, leaning back against a tree, glad to be hidden in the shade under the leaves. Her eyes flickered to Glorfindel's sword.

"How did Laure get its name?"

The golden warrior opened one eye, looked at Eleniel, and then at his sword.

"I do not know. It is a nice name."

Eleniel rolled her eyes. "It is, yes, but what made you want to name it Golden Light?"

"I suppose because my name means Golden, and I am from the house of the Golden Flower, so why not make my sword have the word Golden in it also? It has a meaning behind it at least, which is what every sword should have."

Eleniel nodded before picking her own sword up, watching the silver metal glint in the sunlight.

"What is my sword called?"

"What do you _want_ it to be called?"

"Hm," the elleth said, furrowing her eyebrows for a moment and looking at the sword. It had been a gift from her father last Yule, along with the permission to start training with Glorfindel. Suddenly, a name came to her mind, and she grinned and looked at the warrior, whose eyes were still shut.

"How about Slayer of the Balrog-slayer?" she said, before yelling a battle cry and pouncing on her unsuspecting victim, having him pinned in no time with her sword pointing straight at him.

Glorfindel lay there, stunned, looking straight into Eleniel's blue eyes. Slowly, a smile grew on his face. "You're learning," he said, "but you should know by now that there is no such thing as a Slayer of the Balrog-slayer."

And with that, the warrior easily turned the tables on the elleth, and all thoughts of swords and names and training were gone.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Tithen pen - Little one**

* * *

 **Big thanks to the three people who have reviewed these drabbles. (Especially LadyLindariel and Lydwina Marie, who have reviewed every one!) Where are all my other reviewers? :( ~ Gre3nleaf**


	5. Threats

**Threats**

 **Eleniel: 19**

"Drop your weapons, or I'll kill 'er."

Feredir quickly glanced at Glorfindel, who nodded once, before throwing his sword to the floor.

He looked back to the orc in front of him. The ugly monster who was currently holding Lord Elrond's youngest child in a very uncomfortable-looking position with a dagger pointing straight at her heart.

Eleniel looked terrified, tears spilling from her eyes as she clutched the orc's other hand, which was wrapped around her throat and keeping her still.

"Free her, and we will let you live," Glorfindel said in a dangerous tone, not at all meaning what he said but sounding quite convincing nevertheless. He kept his face expressionless, eyes narrowed slightly as he gradually stepped forward, keeping his eyes on the weapon aimed to kill the elleth in his arms at any moment.

The orc stepped back, unconsciously pushing the blade into Eleniel's skin. She whimpered in pain, squeezing her eyes shut as a small red stain slowly started to appear through her tunic.

"Stay away, blasted elves! I'll kill 'er, I promise ya, I'll do it!" the creature snarled, tightening his grip on the peredhel's throat and making her gasp for breath.

As the orc's head turned at the noise, Glorfindel made his move. Quickly, he reached down to pick both his and Feredir's swords up, throwing his second-in-command's one into his ready hands. They ran forward, the balrog-slayer immediately raising his sword up high and bringing it down again to create a slash across the orc's arm.

The creature screamed, loosening his hold on Eleniel and dropping the dagger.

Glorfindel grabbed the elleth, and Feredir rushed forward to deliver the killing blow on the unsuspecting orc.

It fell, death coming to it quicker than both Glorfindel and Feredir liked.

"F-Fin," came a teary voice, and Glorfindel looked at the elf in his arms. Her eyes were puffy and red, the tears' dam having broken after being cut.

"Hey, my little one," the balrog-slayer said, pulling her closer into his arms and hugging her tight, as if his life depended on it. He took a deep breath, blinking the tears from his eyes as he saw Feredir grab a bandage and some healing herbs out of the corner of his eye.

He couldn't understand it. Every patrol he had been on in the past, alone with Feredir and some other elves, had gone perfectly according to plan. But now Eleniel was old enough to join them, something bad always seemed to happen.

Trouble seemed to follow her everywhere.


	6. Wind

**Wind**

 **Eldarion: 13**

Eldarion whimpered, pulling his blanket up to his chin as the tree outside his window scraped its branches across the glass, rain continuing to pound on the roof and the wind howling outside.

He was terrified, to put it quite simply, which he thought was stupid, considering he was thirteen years old. But storms were just one thing he hadn't grown out of fearing.

A clap of thunder echoed throughout the house, and the boy jumped, sitting up straight in bed. He could see the shadow of the tree through the thin curtains, and they reminded him of a witch. An old, evil witch that wanted nothing more than to break the glass of the window, climb in, grab him with its gnarled fingers and eat him-

"Dari?"

"AH!" the prince screamed, toppling over the side of his bed as a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Valar Eldarion," came a familiar voice, and the boy's eyes soon focussed on his father as he came to help him up.

"Ada!" the teenager said with relief, throwing his arms around Aragorn's neck as he lifted him up and sat on the edge of the bed, his son in his lap.

"I figured the storm would have scared you," he said softly.

"I'm not scared," came the indignant reply, and the king had to chuckle at that.

"Of course not," he said. "But even so, I am sure you wouldn't mind me staying here with you tonight."

Eldarion drew back, looking up at his father. "No, of course not! You can stay here!"

Aragorn nodded, leaning forward to kiss his son's forehead and stroke his dishevelled hair. He knew he was scared, which was the main reason why he wanted to stay with him. But the fact that his wife had left to visit some friends two days ago and wouldn't be back for another week had also left him quite lonely and in need of company.

"Try and sleep now, ion," the king said as he lay down next to the boy, watching as his eyes slowly started to close to the now suddenly soothing sound of the wind outside, the melodious patter of rain on the window, and the soft sound of his father's beating heart.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Ada – Dad/Daddy**

 **Ion – Son**

* * *

 **I like the idea of Eldarion calling his parents Ada and Nana instead of Father and Mother. After all, that was what Aragorn and Arwen would have used when _they_ were younger. Hope you're enjoying these! Thanks for the reviews mellyn! ~ Gre3nleaf**


	7. Clouds

**Clouds**

 **Elladan and Elrohir: 6**

"That one looks like a rabbit!"

"And that looks like Asfaloth!"

Elrond and Celebrian smiled warmly as they watched their two precious sons lying on their backs on the ground, staring up at the clouds as they floated across the blue sky. The sun was shining down on them, and the peredhel and his wife couldn't have been happier.

"Celebrian," came a new voice, and both heads turned, seeing Glorfindel walk up the path towards them, "a letter from your parents has been delivered for you."

The lady of Rivendell smiled, nodding her thanks as she took the letter from the balrog-slayer, who plonked himself down on the grass next to her seat, stretching his legs out and closing his eyes as the sun's rays beat down on him, making his golden hair shine.

He really was beautiful, and Celebrian meant it as she looked at the warrior.

She didn't mean it in a romantic way, of course not, but her friend really was a stunning elf. She even often heard Elrond complaining about it to Erestor on occasions, cursing his 'beautifulness' and jokingly asking Eru why he didn't look like that as well.

"Hey! That one looks like an ugly warg."

Her sons' cloud-watching soon brought the elleth out of her thoughts, and she smiled again at the twins, pointing up at the clouds in the sky.

"Really? I thought it looked like Glorfindel."

Celebrian bit her lip to contain her laugh as she saw the balrog-slayer's eyes fly open.

Good job, boys.


	8. Ship

**Ship**

"I do not want you to leave."

Celebrian smiled sadly at her husband, watching as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I know, meleth nin, but I must. It is the only way I will be able to heal in peace."

Elrond nodded, taking in a shuddery breath before shifting the blankets in his arms and handing them to his wife.

Celebrian's vision became blurred by tears as she drew the blankets back, revealing a small pink face with eyes as blue as the sea beneath the ship they were stood by. "My darling Eleniel," she said, watching as the baby's tiny fingers wrapped around her own, "not even four days into this world and I am leaving you."

Elrond's hands shook as he placed them on top of his wife's. "She will understand."

Celebrian smiled, nodding. She reached into the pocket of her cloak and drew out a band of silver. She looked at Elrond. "I had this made for her the moment I found out I was with child. It is too big for her now, but she will grow into it."

The elf lord took it and smiled. Glancing behind him, he saw Elladan and Elrohir talking quietly with Arwen. All three of them were wearing identical bracelets. It had been both his and his wife's idea to make them when the twins had been born. They were simple bands of silver, but they had the word 'uir' engraved between two infinity symbols. Another had been made for Arwen when she was born, and now one for Eleniel. They were reminders that whatever happened, wherever they were, they would always be there for each other. They were siblings for eternity, and nothing could change that.

"I will keep it safe, and when her wrist is big enough, and I know she will not lose it, I will give it to her."

Celebrian laughed before leaning down and kissing her daughter's forehead.

She was going to miss her family so much.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Uir – Eternity**

* * *

 **I've had the idea of these bracelets in my head since I started Rivendell's Star, so they'll be coming up in that story soon! Thanks for reading! ~ Gre3nleaf**


	9. Run and Run and Run

**Run and Run and Run**

 **Eldarion: 11**

Running was all he could think about as he sped through the trees, dodging the bushes and jumping over fallen logs.

He could hear his pursuer behind him, and his heart beat increased rapidly.

He was going to be caught.

How would he tell his mother he loved her?

How would he say goodbye?

He was going to die-

"Got you!"

Eldarion screamed as he was tackled from behind. He fell to the floor, his capturer hovering above him, grinning widely.

"What will I do with you now?"

The little prince started pushing at him. "Please! Don't eat me! I don't taste good!"

The figure above him smirked. "I think," he said, bending down, teeth bared, "I _will_ eat you!"

And he blew a huge raspberry where Eldarion's shirt had lifted.

The young human screamed with laughter, pushing at his capturer's head. "StOP! STOP ADA!"

Aragorn smiled and lifted his head, chuckling before lying down next to his son. He turned his head and looked at the panting boy.

"Le melin tithen pen nin," he whispered, stroking the raven hair and feeling like the luckiest man alive to have such a treasure in his possession.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Ada – Dad**

 **Le melin – I love you**

 **Tithen pen nin - My little one**

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting one last night! I'm going to a concert tonight so I've been busy preparing for it! :D Hope you enjoyed this ((: ~ Gre3nleaf**


	10. I Am Flying!

**I Am Flying!**

 **Eldarion: 12**

"I am going higher!"

"No, I am!"

Aragorn laughed from where he was sat on the grass, his back against a tree as he watched the scene play out in front of him.

Glorfindel had had the amazing idea of tying two pieces of string to a sturdy branch, and attaching a piece of wood to the end, successfully making a swing. He had made two of these, and they were now being occupied by Prince Eldarion and Lady Eleniel, who were clearly having a competitive match on who could swing the highest.

Elladan was pushing Eleniel, while Elrohir was pushing Eldarion, and it was just as much a competition for the two of them.

"We are winning!" Elrohir said with a triumphant grin, giving the boy another push which sent him squealing as he soared high.

Elladan looked over to his brother. "That is not fair. You don't have as much to push."

"Are you calling me fat?" Eleniel accused as she looked over her shoulder at her smirking brother.

"Daerada! Daerada, look! I am flying!" Eldarion shrieked as he saw Lord Elrond walk across the gardens towards them.

The elf lord nodded with a smile. "I can see," he said, before he grimaced as his eldest son pushed particularly hard. "Valar Elrohir, you will push him off if you are not careful."

"At least we'll have won!" the younger twin said.

Elrond rolled his eyes as he sat on the grass next to Aragorn, stretching his legs out in front of him as he watched his sons bicker.

"I bet I could push Dari higher," the King of Gondor remarked, looking thoughtfully at his son.

Elrond raised his eyebrows. "The swing will go right over the branch if it goes higher than _that_."

Aragorn huffed. "Just because you know I would beat you if I were to push him and you were to push Eleniel."

Elrond glared at his son. "Indeed? Well," he said with a smirk, "let us find out."

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Daerada - Grandad**

* * *

 **Wanted to write some more fluff to make up for my new story In My Heart.. ;) Please review! (and read IMH if you haven't... pretty please?) XD ~ Gre3nleaf**


	11. Wounds

**Wounds**

 **Eleniel: 14**

Eleniel wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked down the long corridor, trying to lower the volume of her pained sniffles as she passed her father's study. She held her right arm close to her chest, glancing down at it every so often as she hurried along.

Her head snapped up as she heard voices coming from the opposite direction. Eyes wide and beginning to panic, she looked around for a place to hide, but it was too late.

"Eleniel!"

The elleth turned, coming face to face with both Glorfindel and her father.

"Hello Fin, hello Ada," she said, before sniffing and beginning to manoeuvre herself around the two, "I have to go now."

"Whoa, whoa, my little whirlwind," Elrond said, moving quickly and grabbing his daughter. He turned her around and looked into her red eyes, the pain practically radiating off of her.

"What is wrong?" he asked softly, bending down.

"Nothing is wrong."

Glorfindel frowned, crouching down next to his lord and looking at the hurt expression of the elf in front of them. "Clearly something is," he said with a raise of his eyebrows.

Eleniel stayed silent, eyes dropping to her boots.

"Come into my study and we can talk about this," Elrond reached out, touching his daughter on her shoulder to gently guide her into the room.

What he hadn't expected was for the elleth to cry out in pain, bringing the arm he had touched up to her chest again and clutching it protectively.

The two elf lords looked each other, concern written all over their faces.

Elrond pulled his daughter gently towards him, and pushed aside her cloak. What he saw made his heart leap.

The cloak had been covering a huge blood-red stain on her tunic. Holding his daughter steady with one hand, Elrond pushed up the sleeve to her tunic.

"Valar Eleniel, what happened?" Glorfindel asked in shock as he stared at the long, deep gash running down most of the length of the elleth's arm.

Eleniel looked at him. Tears fell silently down her cheeks. "I fell out of a tree."

"What were you doing in a _tree_?" Elrond asked, eyes fixed on the wound as he stood up and brought her into his study, the balrog-slayer following close behind.

"Hiding."

"Who from?"

"Beinion."

An actual growl escaped from the blond warrior's lips, and his fists clenched. "I swear to Eru I will murder that boy."

" _Glorfindel_ ," Elrond said with a glare, before going back to inspecting the wound. "What was he doing to you?"

"He s-saw me walking in the gar-gardens again, and started name-calling me… he chased me with a stick, so I h-hid in a tree…" the elleth hiccupped.

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed. "I will speak to that elfling and his parents. I am sick of this bullying."

Elrond nodded, agreeing completely. " _We_ will, yes, but let us get Eleniel cleaned up first." The elf's blood was boiling – he was getting tired of Beinion thinking he was better because he was one year older than Eleniel, and incessantly bullying her for no reason at all – but he needed to keep calm for his child's sake.

The Lord of Rivendell always kept a fair share of medical supplies in his study in case he needed it, but looking closer at the gash, he didn't think they'd be very useful.

Gazing into his daughter's tear-filled eyes, he sighed. "El, the wound is very deep, and it will need stitches."

Eleniel closed her eyes, tears escaping from under the lids.

Elrond pulled her gently into a hug. He knew how much Eleniel hated anything to do with needles and medicine, but it needed to be done. "I know you do not like them," he whispered into her hair, "but I promise you will feel much better afterwards. Glorfindel will be there with you, and we can fetch your brothers if you want. It will be over before you know it, alright?"

Surprisingly, he felt a small nod. He had expected a bit of protest, but he guessed that his daughter was just too emotional and tired to complain.

And as the three of them walked out of the study towards the healing room, and the elf lord saw how Glorfindel was clenching and unclenching his fists and breathing much more heavily than he had been, he suddenly felt fearful for the boy.


	12. I Am Still Here

**I Am Still Here**

 **Eleniel: 17**

Eleniel looked around her, eyes wide as she took in the dead bodies of both elves and orcs.

She looked at her sword, clenched tightly in her hand. The end of it was covered with thick, black blood.

"Eleniel!"

The elleth turned at her name, catching sight of Elladan kneeling on the ground.

She ran over to him, stopping abruptly when she saw who it was he was sat next to.

"Fin," she said, before dropping to her knees and placing her hand on the elf's wrist.

"He's alive, Eleniel, do not worry," the older twin said, taking his sister's hand in his. He looked into her troubled eyes. "Myself and Feredir are going to ride back to Imladris as fast as possible to get the supplies we need. If we can, we will bring Ada back with us, so he can tend to the injured quicker. I want you to stay with Glorfindel, alright? Out of everyone here, he is one of the most hurt, and he will want you to stay by his side. Elrohir will be right over there, helping to make the wounded comfortable, okay? If _anything_ happens, you call him immediately, understand?"

Eleniel nodded, watching as Elladan leant forward to give her a quick kiss on her cheek before standing up and galloping off with Feredir.

"El?"

The elleth looked down as she heard a raspy voice, a huge smile coming to rest on her face as Glorfindel's ice blue eyes opened and looked around confusedly, "what happened?"

He tried to sit up, but quickly fell back again as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. He groaned and shut his eyes, hand flying up to his forehead.

"Stay still, Fin. You are badly injured. We were caught in an attack, do you remember? We were on our patrol, and orcs jumped out at us unexpectedly."

Glorfindel sighed. "So that is that awful smell."

Despite the pain the balrog-slayer was so obviously in, he still had his sense of humour.

"El?"

Eleniel took in a shaky breath, squeezing the balrog-slayer's hand. "I am still here."

"Good."

Silence.

"Your brothers… are they okay?" came his quiet voice, eyes still tightly closed.

The elleth nodded. "They are fine. Ro is over there, and Dan has gone home with Feredir to fetch Ada and the supplies they will need."

"And you?" At this, the warrior opened his eyes slightly, looking at Eleniel. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, I promise."

Glorfindel smiled faintly, eyes closing again. "Good… couldn't f'give… myself… if s'm'thing… h… happened…"

And darkness overcame him.


	13. Fell Creatures

**Fell Creatures**

 **Hey! So, I don't think a lot of you were too pleased with how my last drabble ended XD so here's a part 2!**

* * *

Glorfindel's eyes slowly opened.

His blue eyes looked around, taking in all of his surroundings. He seemed to be lying on something comfortable, there was a pillow beneath his head, and his tunic, weapons and boots had been taken off.

He remembered what had happened the last time he woke up, so decided not to move his head too much, instead bringing his hand to his chest and feeling the many bandages which covered his torso.

"Glorfindel! You are awake!"

The balrog-slayer turned his head slightly at the excited whisper coming from behind him.

He smiled faintly as Elladan came into view. "No, I am still asleep," he said groggily, and the older twin chuckled.

"You gave us quite a scare. Eleniel has been in tears for the past few hours and Ada has only just gotten her to go to sleep."

Glorfindel averted his eyes, catching sight of Elrond sitting by a tree with Eleniel curled up with a blanket on his lap, idly stroking his sleeping daughter's hair as his eyes slowly shut with his own tiredness.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About eleven hours. Myself, Ada and Feredir arrived back not two hours ago. Thankfully we are not too far away from home, so we should be able to get a move on tomorrow."

"Why were these fell creatures so close to our borders?" the warrior asked with a frown, groaning in pain as he shifted.

Elladan placed a hand on Glorfindel's, who smiled in response, before replying. "None of us know. But please, do not worry about that now. You must rest and regain your strength."

Glorfindel scoffed. "Surely eleven hours is enough sleep?"

The peredhel laughed before standing up. "Sleep. Or you will have an angry lord of Imladris on your tail tomorrow."

"I can deal with him," was the indignant reply, but Elladan could clearly see the balrog-slayer's eyes beginning to droop as he walked away with a smile.


	14. The Image of Perfection

**The Image of Perfection**

"Why are you looking at me?" Eleniel asked, smiling as she looked in the mirror, seeing her husband gazing at her from their bed.

"Can I not look at my wife?"

The elleth laughed, turning to face the smiling warrior who had now stood from the bed.

"You can, meleth nin, but I would like to know the reason," she said. Daeron pulled his wife closer to him and kissed her nose.

"Because I think you are beautiful. You are the exact image of perfection."

Eleniel put a hand to her heart. "You think so? Have I really just been complimented by the most handsome and the most valiant warrior on Middle-earth?"

Daeron put his forehead to hers and smiled wide. "If you say so," he whispered, before leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Meleth nin – My love**

* * *

 **Alright so, as you may have seen by Lydwina Marie's review, I had (accidentally) written Maglor as Eleniel's husband XD It is because his name was originally Maldor, and so I got the two mixed up! But, as you can see now, it is neither of them... I made the decision to change it to Daeron because I want to write more about him and I prefer this name.**

 **Thanks! ~ Gre3nleaf**


	15. Letters

**Letters**

Feredir sighed as he signed his name at the bottom of – thankfully – the last letter he would have to see and write that day.

He pushed the piece of parchment away, threw down the quill and leant his head on the table in front of him, tears suddenly rushing down his cheeks from his leafy green eyes.

That had had to be the worst thing he'd ever been asked to do.

"Thank you for doing this Feredir, I would have done it but I had to… Fere?"

The warrior had heard the voice, but kept his head on the table, eyes squeezed shut.

Glorfindel frowned. Quickly, he shut the door to his second-in-command's study and walked over to the elf, kneeling down next to his chair and placing a hand on his knee. "Hey," he said, "are you alright?"

Feredir lifted his head and blinked a few times, the last teardrops either falling onto the table below or running down his red cheeks. "I am now," he said in a shaky voice.

Glorfindel smiled sadly, patting his best friend's knee. "I was like this the first few times I had to do that. I should not have let you do it."

The raven-haired warrior nodded, looking down at his boots. "I dread to think of the reactions of these families when they receive them."

Glorfindel's face fell. Nodding, he replied. "Well, thankfully we will not be the ones to give them to these poor people."

Feredir took in a shuddery breath before standing to his feet, glancing down at the pieces of parchment before turning to face Glorfindel, who immediately took him into a tight hug.

"We shall remember these warriors always. They fought bravely for Imladris and they died with honour. Their families will understand this."

Feredir nodded into his friend's tunic, clutching onto it as more tears made their way down his face.

Yes, he would always remember them.

His warriors.

His friends.

His brothers.


	16. Count Down

**Count Down**

 **Eleniel: 15**

"Eleniel Peredhel, get back here!"

Eleniel giggled as she ran through the gardens of Greenwood, dodging the many trees and flower bushes. She looked behind her, squealing as she saw that her pursuer had almost caught up with her.

She stopped suddenly as a bird flew out of a rose bush, making her fall back onto the soft ground below.

In no time at all and a flurry of blond hair, the elleth had been pinned, arms held above her head.

"H-hello Legolas," she giggled nervously.

The prince growled. "Do not _hello Legolas_ me! Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Eleniel said with a smirk.

"You _know_ what! Now tell me, or I will make your punishment ten times worse than it already will be."

"Tell you what, Las?"

"Three."

"What?"

"Two."

"Please, Legolas…"

"One-"

Eleniel gulped. "Wait," she said, "I'll tell you."

Legolas nodded, tightening his hold on the peredhel's wrists. "Go on then."

"Well," she said with the sweetest smile she could muster in her current position, "I just know how much you _adore_ slugs, so I decided to put them in your boots so you couldLDLHAHAH!"

The elleth was cut off as Legolas suddenly started tickling his captive's ribs, smirking as she squirmed and laughed underneath him.

The slugs had been horrible, but he didn't really mind much, not when he had only just recently swapped her fruity scented bubble bath for cream from the kitchens, which had consequently turned the bath water into a milky white and left her feeling quite disgusting…

He just wanted to have some fun with her. He hadn't seen her for months, and had missed her and her family more than he could say.

And as he continued Eleniel's 'punishment', the sun shining down on them, the prince made the decision there and then that he would make this the best summer the little elf had ever had.


	17. Connecting The Dots

**Connecting The Dots**

 **Daeron: 22 (let's say Eleniel is about 18. I want her to be younger)**

"-so, you see, I would greatly appreciate it if My Lord would allow me to take Eleniel on a- a walk?"

Elrond rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest as he gazed at the ellon stood in front of him. He looked confident, but there was a nervous spark in his green eyes.

"A walk, Daeron?" he asked, resisting the urge to smirk.

The elf fidgeted before nodding. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, I… um… I would like to…"

The elf lord couldn't help the smile which appeared on his face. He was beginning to connect the dots here.

"Daeron, of course you may."

Daeron stopped squirming and looked up at Elrond, a look of disbelief in his eyes. "Really?" he asked.

Elrond nodded, watching as the ellon smiled brightly and bowed. "Thank you!" he said happily, before turning to walk away.

"Daeron."

The elf stopped at the firm voice, and quickly spun around, looking anxiously into his lord's storm grey eyes.

"Do not try anything funny."

Daeron's eyes widened. "Of course, hir nin. I would never- I- I wouldn't-"

"I know, just be careful, alright? You know an elleth's adar is supposed to act this way… I am just following the rules," he said in a much calmer voice, accompanied with a wink.

Daeron nodded with a smile. "Hannon le."

Elrond watched as he walked out of the room before dragging a hand down his face with a sigh.

He had already gone through this with Arwen; did he really need to go through it again with Eleniel? His precious baby girl?

Blowing a loose strand of raven hair out of his face, the lord of Imladris huffed before sitting down behind his desk and reaching for his quill.

They were only children... nothing would come out of this.

They'd be over each other soon enough.

… right?

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Adar – Father**

 **Hir nin – My lord**

 **Hannon le – Thank you**

* * *

 **Well! I sure am on a roll here with my drabbles! I'm really enjoying writing them, actually, and am proud of how far it's come compared to my last drabble challenge :)**

 **Also, just to let you know, I was in a &e the other day as a horse stepped on my foot ;-; Thankfully it is not broken, but very badly bruised and I'm having to walk around in a bandage which is quite annoying! Ah well. I'm still here :)**

 **Thanks for reading! ~ Gre3nleaf**


	18. Pet

**Pet**

 **Estel: 5**

"Where's he gone? El'nel, you seen him?"

Erestor raised an eyebrow at the little boy who burst into his study.

"Estel?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

"Lookin' for it Restor."

The advisor turned to the baby in his arms, spooning another mixture of baby food and bringing it up to her mouth.

"Looking for what, tithen pen?"

"My pet."

"Your pet?" Erestor wiped the corner of Eleniel's mouth with her blanket and looked intently at Estel, who was now on his hands and knees and searching underneath the chair he was sat on.

"Uh-huh," the boy confirmed. "Wiggly's lost."

"Excuse me?"

"Wiggly. My cat'pillar."

Erestor almost clenched his fists in frustration. Had that boy really brought in another one of the animals he had found in the garden?

Sighing, he shifted the elfling in his arms and glared at Estel. "Estel, I do not think it is in here. But please, find it-"

"Him, Restor."

"-him, then. Please find him before someone else does-"

"ESTEL!"

The two froze as Elrohir's – or was it Elladan? They sounded very similar when they were screaming – shout echoed throughout the house.

Estel looked at the advisor with wide eyes before jumping up and rushing out of the room, a muffled 'bye, Restor!" reaching the elf's ears.

Erestor sighed as the door slammed shut. He looked at the baby in his arms. "Whatever will we do with him, hm?"

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Tithen pen – Little one**

* * *

 **Just to make things a bit clearer, no, my Daeron isn't the minstrel from Doriath! Truth be told, I'd never heard of him before I chose this name. But yeah, Daeron is the son of a warrior and friend of Glorfindel's… any guesses? ;) (Shush Lin!) ~ Gre3nleaf**


	19. Inner Beauty

**Inner Beauty**

 **Eleniel: 15**

"Ada?"

"Mhm?"

"Am I… ugly?"

The expression on Lord Elrond's face as his head snapped up at that question was one of absolute disgust. He looked at Eleniel, who was sat cross-legged on the floor, back to the sofa opposite his desk.

"Of course not, Eleniel! What on Middle-earth possessed you to say something like that?"

Eleniel looked down at her fidgeting hands and sighed. "Nothing."

Elrond frowned, head tilted to the side before placing his book down on the wooden desk in front of him and standing up. Throwing off his heavy robe as he walked, he reached his daughter and sat next to her, looking at her bowed head.

"Hey," he said quietly, reaching out and lifting her chin up. "Why would you say that about yourself?"

"Things have been… _said_ … about me."

"What things?"

"That I am fat and ugly and do not deserve to be your daughter."

Elrond had to sit back in shock, heart beating terribly fast. "Tell me this minute who said these things," he said, his words coming out harsher than he had intended.

Eleniel hesitated before replying. "B-Beinion."

Elrond scoffed. "Beinion, of course. That _orc_ just does not know when to stop, does he?"

"Ada!" Eleniel said, "you cannot call him that!"

"I can and I will!" the elf lord practically shouted, before turning back to his daughter with tears in his storm grey eyes.

The elleth's face fell as she looked at the remorseful expression on her father's fair features, and she felt her own tears welling in her eyes.

"Eleniel, iell nin, iell _vanima_ nin, do not believe a word that comes out of his foul mouth, do you understand?" the elf said. "You are the most beautiful elleth to ever walk Middle-earth, both inside and out. You are in no way over-weight, and there is no one alive who I would rather have as my daughter besides you and Arwen."

Eleniel nodded, feeling tears stream down her cheeks. "Hannon le Ada."

"I only speak the truth, tithen mir nin, only the truth. All the stars in the sky could not amount to your beauty, do you understand? Your heart is the purest and the most beautiful and there is nothing in this world that is more important than that."

The elleth nodded, feeling her cheeks tinge red as she looked at the adoration and love in her father's eyes. Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around Elrond's neck and hugged him tight, feeling him return it.

When they pulled apart, the elf lord wiped his eyes and drew in a shuddery breath before smiling faintly. "Now," he said with a new – almost mischievous – spark in his once sad eyes, "let us go and find Glorfindel."

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Ada – Dad**

 **Iell nin – My daughter**

 **Iell vanima nin – My beautiful daughter (I think. The elvish word for 'beautiful' is vanima so I kinda stuck it in there XD)**

 **Hannon le – Thank you**

 **Tithen mir nin – My little jewel**

* * *

 **I wondered if insecurity in elves was a thing. I mean, they're so beautiful! But so is everyone in this world, and there is a lot of insecurity... I have felt it more times than I would have liked, as I'm sure a lot of you have. But Elrond's words are for all of you out there. You are beautiful, and if you don't agree, the Lord of Imladris will stick you in a room with Glorfindel while he rattles on about how all is good in the world and how you are so absolutely perfect and he won't stop until he's convinced you :)**

 **I hate Beinion. Why did I create him? ~ Gre3nleaf**


	20. Spies

**Spies**

 **Eleniel: 9**

 **Estel: 14**

"Do you see him?"

"I do."

"What is he doing?"

"Eating blueberries.

"Hey! They're mine!"

"Shush, Eleniel! He'll hear us!"

"Sorry."

Eleniel and Estel had been hidden behind a table in the Hall of Fire for ten minutes now. Their keen eyes were fixed on one elf in particular, who was sat in front of the flickering orange flames, eating – as Eleniel had so angrily pointed out – blueberries.

"What's he doing now?"

"I don't know."

Four eyes – two as blue as the sky and two as brown as hazel – watched intently as the elf stood up and walked towards the exit to the room, knocking over a house made from bricks that had been standing on the floor.

"Hey!" Estel screamed, and Eleniel looked at him with wide eyes, "that took me hours to build!"

The elf stopped in his tracks.

Estel and Eleniel looked at each other.

"Run," the teenager whispered, before he grabbed his sister's hand and burst out from behind the table.

But the elf had disappeared.

"Has he left?" Eleniel asked, tightening her hold on her brother's hand and looking around nervously.

"I don't know," Estel said suspiciously, "I didn't see him leave."

"That would be because I didn't," came a low growl, and the two spun around, coming face-to-face with Glorfindel.

"Fin!" Estel said, offering a smile to the tall elf stood in front of him, "we, er, we didn't see you there!"

"Hm. Would that be because you were hiding behind a table?"

"Probably, yes."

"And what were you doing behind the table?"

Estel hesitated, but Eleniel didn't. "Spying on you!" she said proudly.

" _Spying_ on me?" Glorfindel asked as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, but there was an obvious spark of mischief in his azure eyes.

"Y-yes," Estel said with a nod, before a look of realisation appeared on his face. "You knew! That's why you ate El's blueberries and knocked down my house!"

"My my," Glorfindel said with a low chuckle, and Estel felt his sister's grip tighten around his hand, "you are getting fast! You should have known I would have realised eventually that I was not the only person in the room."

Estel huffed. "That took ages to build."

Glorfindel smiled. "I will help you rebuild it."

"And what about my blueberries?" Eleniel said, eyes narrowed in a way that reminded the warrior of her father.

"Those were not the only blueberries in the kitchen, little miss!" he growled, before advancing on the elfling.

Eleniel squealed before turning to run, but the balrog-slayer snatched her up and immediately began nibbling on her neck, laughing maliciously as she practically screamed with laughter.

Estel stood back, smiling at his sister's giggles.

"And now," came the growl again, "time for seconds."

Estel hadn't run faster in his life.


	21. Water

**WARNING: Spoilers for my story Rivendell's Star!**

 **Note: It's taken me a very long time to get this uploaded as an error kept coming up for the past two days whenever I tried to get this onto doc manager ;-; Oh well, it's obviously been fixed, so here! Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Water**

 **Eleniel: 12**

 **Estel: 17**

"Come on El, you can do it."

Elrond frowned. He was stood by a tree in the forest, Glorfindel standing next to him and Erestor watching from where he was sat against a tree. Eleniel, Elladan, Elrohir and Estel were in front of them, three in the water, and one sat cross-legged on the bank.

It had been a year since Eleniel's accident by the waterfall. She was okay now – her broken bones were healed and her memories had been regained, but there was just one more thing.

She was now completely terrified of the water.

Elladan was standing by the bank, the clear water coming up to his hips as he rested his arms on the grass by Eleniel. "Why don't you want to come in?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I am scared, Dan," the elleth admitted, readying herself to jump up and run in case her brother was planning to grab her and pull her in.

"There is nothing to be afraid of," Elrohir said as he and Estel swam up to them, "we will be right here next to you and we will not let you go until you feel confident enough, alright? We will not let _anything_ hurt you."

Eleniel hesitantly looked out across the water and sighed. She wanted to go in, of course she did - it would be just like the times before the accident when she would go swimming with her brothers and splash and have fun – but it brought back unwanted memories any time she even thought about it.

"What if I came in with you?" said a new voice, and the elleth looked up to see her father walking towards her.

Eleniel smiled faintly and looked at the puppy-dog expressions on her brothers' faces. Rolling her eyes, she sighed and looked down. "Okay."

Elrond smiled and sat down on the grass next to his daughter, removing his boots and immediately jumping into the water. He turned around and looked up at the blonde. "Are you coming in?" he asked.

Eleniel nodded, slowly uncrossing her legs and shuffling forward. She dipped her feet into the water first, feeling the cool water wash over her toes, before submerging her legs and finally lowering herself into her father's arms, hanging onto his neck and placing her forehead against his chest as he swam with her further into the middle of the lake where his sons were playfully splashing each other.

Glorfindel smiled. He walked over to Erestor and sat down next to him, one leg stretched out in front of him while the other was brought up to rest his chin on. "I am glad she is overcoming this fear. It was not a nice one to have."

Erestor nodded in agreement, a huge smile appearing on his fair features as he saw Elrond push Estel under the water after receiving a huge splash. Eleniel was in Elrohir's arms, still clinging onto him tightly but laughing all the same.

With help from her family, she was recovering.


	22. Snow

**Snow**

 **Raunion - 7**

Snow fell down on Rivendell, covering the ground with a soft white blanket, and providing an excellent play source for the elflings who lived there.

"Here, put this on Rau," Eleniel said as she bent down and wrapped a thick, fluffy scarf around her son's kneck.

"But nana!"

"But nana nothing! I do not want you to be cold."

Daeron rolled his eyes from where he was standing behind his wife, holding their newborn baby Eruanna. "You do know he is an elf, meleth, right?"

Eleniel glared at her husband. "He has some human in him."

"But not enough to make him feel the cold as much as you or I would," came a new voice, and the elleth turned to see her father walking towards her, a fond smile on his face as he watched his grandson bounce on his toes, waiting for his mother to wrap the scarf securely around his neck so he could go and play with his uncles, who were currently engaged in a snowball fight.

"Can I go play now? _Please?"_ he asked.

" _Patience,_ Raunion!"

Daeron chuckled as he handed his daughter to his father-in-law and made his way over to his wife and son. "El, let him go. I fear he cannot wait any longer," he said, a spark in his eyes as he placed a hand on Eleniel's shoulder.

"I can't!" Raunion said, tilting his head to the side and looking at his mother with puppy-dog eyes, showing off his toothy smile as he did so.

The elleth sighed and nodded. "Go on then, but _be careful_!" she shouted after him as he darted off, raven hair flying behind him.

She stood up and leant into Daeron's embrace, watching with a smile as her brothers advanced on the boy, piles of snow at the ready in their hands.

"What is it?" came her husband's soft voice.

Eleniel sighed. "He is growing up. I feel as though I want to protect him from everything, even if it is only the cold."

Daeron nodded, looking down at his beautiful wife with emerald green eyes. "I understand. At least he is still young, and allows you to do so. When he is older, however, I do not think he will tolerate being 'treated as an elfling'."

Elrond chuckled. "Now why does that sound familiar?" he said, looking pointedly at his daughter as she scowled at him.

It was true. Their son was still a child - innocent and care-free.

But when he was older, neither his mother or father would be able to protect him much at all... and they hated that thought above all else.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Nana - Mummy**

 **Meleth - Love**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and by the way, we reached 60 reviews! Thank you so much! :D It means a lot, it really does. ~ Gre3nleaf**


	23. Retaliation

**Retaliation**

 **Eleniel: 16**

 **Estel: 21**

"Ada, can Miluiel and I take a ride in the forest after breakfast?"

Elrond put down his glass and looked at his daughter.

It was morning, and the elf lord and his family were sat around the table eating their breakfast. Eleniel had had a friend sleep over that night, and the two of them had been silently conversing before she had asked him that question.

"Alone?" Glorfindel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Eleniel had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes. "Miluiel and I are mature-"

Elladan clapped his hand over his mouth as he accidentally let loose a laugh.

Eleniel glared at him before turning back to her father. "Please?"

"No," Elrond said with a knowing smile. They had had this conversation _too_ many times.

"I will go with them," Elrohir said. He looked at the almost disgusted expression on his sister's face and put his hands up. "I promise to stay as far away from you as possible."

Eleniel looked at Miluiel. "Is this acceptable for us?"

Miluiel sat straight and gave a brisk nod. "I suppose it will have to do," she said, and the two of them broke into giggles.

"Not too far away I hope," Elrond said.

Eleniel looked at her friend. "Over-protective old elf," she whispered, and the two of them fell over laughing again.

However, Elrond had heard this. He lifted his head up and narrowed his eyes, glaring at his daughter while knowing she couldn't see him. Suddenly, a smirk grew on his face, and he looked at Elrohir. "Make sure you bring them back before dark so myself and Erestor can finish Eleniel's bedtime story."

Eleniel looked at her father. "What bedtime story?" she said confusedly.

"The one about the princesses and the magical tower that you get told every night before you go to bed," Elladan said, catching onto what his father was doing.

Miluiel giggled before looking at her glaring friend and turning away, trying in vain to muffle them.

"I do not know what you are talking about…" the youngest peredhel said. And it was true. She really didn't know!

"Ah well," Glorfindel said, "at least be home in time for me to tuck you into bed."

"Fin!" Eleniel said, cheeks flushing red. "You never do that!"

"Make sure Fluffy the stuffed rabbit gets tucked in too!" Estel piped up from where he was sitting next to Erestor, who was trying in vain not to smile.

"I don't _have_ a stuffed toy!" Eleniel said, face now red hot as she heard low laughs coming from the warriors on a different table.

Elrohir placed a hand on his heart and looked remorsefully at his little sister. "You would dare say that about Fluffy? He would be distraught could he hear you now."

"El _ro_ hir!" Eleniel growled, and she stood from the table.

Elrond chuckled, and put his hand up. "Alright, alright. Sit down Eleniel."

The elleth did as she was told and sat down, turning to look at Miluiel, who had a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Ada, tell them none of it was true!"

"Eleniel does not have bedtime stories, she does not get tucked in, and she does _not_ have a stuffed rabbit named Fluffy," he said, addressing the whole room who smiled in response.

"Thank you," Eleniel said, picking up a slice of toast from her plate.

"What she does get, is a big kiss from her favourite warrior!"

" _FIN_!"


	24. Count Up

**Count Up**

 **Eldarion: 6**

"Daerada, how long do you think I can hold my breath for?"

"Very long, I am sure tithen pen, but right now, we are doing something different," Elrond said with a sigh as he looked at his fidgeting grandson. Eldarion was sat on the other side of his desk, a piece of parchment and a quill lying disregarded on the far side of the wooden table.

He had been trying to teach him some elvish, seeing as he was growing up and would need to know it practically fluently when he was older, but he was the equivalent of a six-year-old human, and he just didn't know how to stay still!

"Sorry, Daerada."

"Do you remember how to say 'sorry' in elvish?"

"No."

Elrond had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes. "Could you at least _try_?"

Eldarion hesitated for a moment before replying. "No. Daerada, I bet I could hold it for at least one minute!"

Elrond put down his quill and leant back in his chair dramatically. "You are a nightmare to teach, Eldarion!"

"Sorry."

Elrond waved the apology off, knowing he didn't really mean it. Suddenly, an idea found its way into his brain. "How about," he said, "you hold your breath and I count in elvish. Afterwards, you must repeat the numbers to me, alright?"

A huge grin found its way onto the young elf's features and he eagerly began bouncing up and down in his seat. "Yes, yes!"

"Are you ready? Remember to listen-"

"I'm ready Daerada!"

The boy sucked in a huge breath before sitting as still as he could, cheeks puffed out in a way that reminded the elf lord of a hamster who had stuffed his mouth with food.

"Mîn," he started.

Eldarion didn't move.

"Tâd."

The elfling shifted slightly in his chair.

"Nêl."

His cheeks evidently got bigger.

"Canad."

They began to get tinged red.

"Leben."

Eldarion squeezed his eyes shut.

"Eneg."

The elfling's whole face turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Odog-"

Eldarion's cheeks deflated and he fell forward in his chair, greedily sucking in air as if he hadn't had any for days.

"What does 'odog' mean, Daerada?" he asked, out of breath.

"It means 'seven', tithen pen," Elrond said with a smile.

The elfling looked up, a huge grin on his face. "Seven minutes! Wait until I tell Ada!"

Elrond didn't bother to tell him that he was in fact a little off, instead leaning forward and looking the boy in the eyes. "Yes, well done. However, now we must talk about what you have learned. Can you count up to three for me?"

Eldarion frowned, clearly trying to think, before looking up at his grandfather. "No."

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Daerada – Grandad**

 **Tithen pen – Little one**

 **(The numbers in elvish are one-seven… you get the picture XD)**

 **Ada - Daddy**

* * *

 **This is for the Guest who asked for an Elrond and Eldarion drabble… here it is! (Yes, you can request drabbles! If you want to, put it in a review or PM me; either works! All I ask is that you review on the drabble once/if I write it :) After all, I'd be writing it for you, so it'd only be fair for you to reply back and tell me what you think! :D)**

 **I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! ~ Gre3nleaf**


	25. Murderer

**Murderer**

 **Estel: 5**

"I'm a mu'd'rer!"

Elrond and Elrohir spun around in shock at the shout that echoed throughout the Lord of Imladris' bedroom as his youngest son burst through the door, tears falling down his cheeks as he looked up at his father.

"Quiet, Estel!" Elrond said, hearing soft cries coming from the adjoining room. Groaning, he turned and looked pleadingly at Elrohir.

The younger twin smiled softly and stood up. "I will see to her," he said, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

Elrond turned to his five-year-old, fixing him with a stern gaze. "What is the meaning of this Estel? Myself and your brother have only just managed to get your sister to sleep, and now you have woken her!"

The elf lord's angry expression slowly turned into a frown as he saw how blood-shot the small boy's hazel eyes were, and the way tears fell uncontrollably down his bright red cheeks. He walked closer to him and knelt down in front of him, placing both hands on his frail shoulders.

"What is it, tithen Estel nin?" he asked in a much softer tone of voice.

"I am a mu'd'rer, Ada. I killed him!"

Elrond's frown only deepened as he heard these words. "You killed who?"

"Wiggly!"

The elf lord's eyebrows slowly rose at this. "Your… caterpillar?" he asked.

"Yes!" Estel said, and he moved forward, wrapping his arms around his father's neck and burying his head into the muscled chest, sobbing loudly.

Elrond sighed and effortlessly lifted the boy up. "How did you kill him?" he asked.

"I-I stepped on… on him when I t-t'ipped on a rock."

The caterpillar had been one of Estel's many outdoor 'pets' for about three weeks now. It had been quite a remarkable looking creature – bright purple with yellow markings – and so he was quite upset that it wouldn't be able to turn into the beautiful butterfly it had been bound to become.

"Estel, you are not a murderer."

"But I killed him!"

"It was an accident, ion nin, only an accident! You did not mean to step on him."

Estel nodded. "I wan' to give him a fun'ral."

"Alright. We shall do that."

The boy sniffed, taking in a shaky breath. "Where is he now?"

"He is in a happy place now. Do you remember talking about Valinor? I believe Wiggly is now in a Valinor made specially for caterpillars."

Estel smiled widely. "Good."

And as the boy was set on his feet, toddling off to go and find Elladan, Elrond could only think about the day his son would have to kill much more than caterpillars…

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Tithen Estel nin – My little Estel**

 **Ada – Daddy**

 **Ion nin – My son**

* * *

 **Please excuse any mistakes you find… I am going out now but will fix them when I get home! ~ Gre3nleaf**


	26. The Lion and The Mouse

**The Lion and The Mouse**

 **Eleniel: 17**

The sun had barely risen, but the birds were beginning to sing outside, and that was enough for the two daughters of Lord Elrond.

"We must be quiet," Arwen said in a hushed voice as she and her younger sister reached the balrog-slayer's room.

Eleniel nodded excitedly, watching as the older elf reached out for the door handle and gently pushed it down. They walked in, shutting the door quietly behind them, and looked at the huge lump on the bed in the room.

Glorfindel always slept very tidily, lying on his back, blue eyes closed just that small bit, loose golden hair fanned out on the cream pillow beneath him and around his shoulders. He didn't snore, but soft breaths escaped him, indicating to the two ellith that he was deep in sleep.

"You go ahead," Arwen said, stepping back and smiling at her sister.

" _Me_? He'll kill me!" Eleniel said.

"Exactly! I do not want to be on the famed balrog-slayer's bad side tithen muinthel. You, on the other hand, are already there, so I do not think this will change much."

Eleniel growled at her grinning sister but nevertheless turned and crept silently towards the bed, smirking as she saw her prey right in front of her. She was the lion, and he was the mouse. The unsuspecting, vulnerable, stupid mou-

The elleth paused, legs bent to jump onto the elf, when a barely audible growl sounded from her so-called 'unsuspecting' prey. She turned around, eyes wide, and looked at Arwen.

Suddenly, a _very_ audible roar was heard, and Glorfindel sat up quickly in bed, reaching out to grab Eleniel.

The girl squealed and swiftly dodged his hands, running to hide behind her sister.

The balrog-slayer had hair plastered all over his face, but both ellith could easily see the menacing blue eyes beneath his golden mane.

"Good morning Glorfindel!" Arwen said happily.

"Good morning to you too, Arwen," the balrog-slayer said, though his eyes were fixed on the young elf hiding behind her. "What, may I ask, are you doing in here? You weren't exactly being very quiet!"

"We are sorry, but," here, Arwen pushed her protesting sister out in front of her, "Eleniel just wanted to see you this morning and give you a good morning hug."

Glorfindel smiled. "Really? I had the impression she was about to jump on me and wake me up in a manner she _knows_ I will retaliate in. And I couldn't help but think that you, Lady Arwen, were encouraging her."

Arwen tilted her head sweetly to the side. "You must have thought wrong, dear Glorfindel. We, the innocent daughters of Elrond, would never even _dream_ of doing that, right, Eleniel?"

Eleniel nodded. "Right," she said, but she couldn't help the nervous laugh which escaped her lips afterwards.

Glorfindel sighed, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and straightening his night tunic. He looked pitifully at Arwen. "I suppose you are too old for me to put over my shoulder and throw into the fountain?"

Arwen frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Very much so! And if you even _try,_ then I swear to Eru…"

Glorfindel chuckled, before turning his eyes onto Eleniel. "You, on the other hand…"

"I am too old as well! Don't you dare!" the younger elleth said, walking backwards into her sister as the blond warrior slowly advanced.

"You will never be too old, Eleniel," Glorfindel said with a smirk.

Eleniel turned to Arwen. "If you help me, I will give you all of my strawberries tonight at dinner."

Arwen seemed to consider this for a moment, before nodding with a grin, grabbing her sister's hand, and bolting out of the door, Glorfindel close on their tail.

Nothing could beat extra strawberries.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Tithen muinthel – Little sister**

* * *

 **I know some of you wanted to see Arwen and Eleniel together, so here :P**

 **Also, WE REACHED 70 REVIEWS! Thank you so much :D ~ Gre3nleaf**


	27. Tears

**Note:** **I'm back from holiday! Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Tears**

 **Eleniel: 15**

Erestor had expected his walk to the breakfast hall that morning to be as it usually was; silent and uneventful. However, those thoughts quickly diminished as he passed the Lady Eleniel's room, pausing outside her door as he listened to the strange sounds coming from inside.

Frowning, the advisor moved closer to the door and knocked twice.

The room immediately fell silent, but his ears did pick up the unmistakable sound of a soft - barely audible - groan, and someone obviously throwing themselves onto their bed.

Erestor opened the door and walked in, shutting it gently behind him. He raised an eyebrow at the mess of the room he had just walked into – chairs were upturned, books and pieces of parchment were strewn all over the floor, an ink bottle had clearly toppled over and was now spilling black liquid onto the wooden desk…

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, moving closer to the elleth lying face down on the bed.

Eleniel huffed as she turned onto her back, and the raven-haired ellon could see tear marks streaming down her red cheeks from her glassy blue eyes.

He frowned. "Never mind. Why are you crying?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and removing his robes, letting them fall to the floor and relishing in the relieved weight. It was awfully hot – had she not opened a window yet?

"I'm not," came the reply.

Erestor let out a chuckle. "Do not even try that with me," he said, giving the elleth's side a quick pinch, not missing the almost silent giggle. "Come on, sit up."

The peredhel sighed and pushed herself up into a sitting position, wiping her eyes with her hand before looking at Erestor. "I've lost it, Restor."

"You've lost what?"

"My bracelet."

The advisor knew exactly what the young elf was talking about – her eternity bracelet. It was a band of silver, with the word 'uir' engraved on it, given to her by her mother before she sailed to the undying lands. The twins and Arwen had also been given bracelets, and it was safe to say that all four of the siblings never took them off, so why Eleniel had suddenly done so now was confusing.

"Why did you take it off Eleniel?"

The elleth sighed. "It was getting caught in my new dress, so I took it off and put it on the desk to change into something different, but when I came back it was gone!"

Erestor reached out and pulled her closer when he saw tears welling at the bottom of her eyes again. Rubbing a hand up and down her back, he smiled softly. "It cannot have gone far. You probably just accidentally knocked it off the desk and it has gotten itself hidden under something. Do not worry about it, we will find it, alright?"

Eleniel nodded, sniffing. "I am sorry if I over exaggerated Restor. I just can't imagine ever losing it – it means so much to me…" she said, voice growing silent as she finished her sentence.

"I know," Erestor said, "I know. So, how about you and I both get this room cleaned up, find your bracelet, and then make our way down to the breakfast hall? You must be getting hungry."

A soft rumble from the elleth's stomach was all the two elves needed as their response.


	28. Destruction

**Destruction**

So much ruin.

So much loss.

So much destruction.

The look in Aragorn's eyes was heart-breaking as he took in his surroundings.

Dead bodies.

Dead bodies of orcs.

Dead bodies of horses.

Dead bodies of elves.

If this was going to be the outcome of every future battle he was to fight in, then he wanted no part in it.

Tears fell freely down his cheeks as he gripped the hilt of his sword, the end of it dripping with black blood.

Elves – warriors – that he had known since his arrival in Rivendell were gone; their limp, lifeless bodies lying broken on the forest floor.

So much ruin.

So much loss.

So much destruction.

The once strong hearts of his friends were beating no more.


	29. Hatred

**Hatred**

 **This is just pure fluff after my most recent one-shot. Enjoy!**

 **Eleniel: 15**

 **Estel: 20**

"Blunt the knives and bend the forks-" came the sweet voice of Eleniel Peredhel as she walked down the corridor, quietly singing the song her friend Bilbo had taught her when he had last visited.

"-smash the bottles and burn the corks, chip the glasses and crack the plates-"

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Eleniel jumped as a new voice finished her song for her. She widened her eyes, a huge smile appearing on her face as a very familiar blond warrior appeared from around the corner and grabbed her in his arms, immediately bending down to nuzzle her neck with his nose.

"Fin, no!" the elleth giggled, pushing at Glorfindel's smiling face.

The elf lord lifted his head and kissed the elf's cheek before freeing her. "Will you not let me give you-"

"Do not even say it," Eleniel said, holding her hand up immediately.

"Neck nuzzles?"

Eleniel groaned and put her face in her hands, cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. "Those are for elflings!"

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "Are you not an elfling?"

"Do I _look_ like an elfling?"

"Do I hear sass?" came a new voice, and the two elves turned to see Estel walking towards them, the man's hair looking messier than usual.

"It would appear so," Glorfindel told him, crossing his arms, "Eleniel tells me she is too old for neck nuzzles."

"Don't say it _again!_ " Eleniel groaned with annoyance.

Estel let out a huge laugh and grabbed his sister in a hug. " _Glor_ findel, you are embarrassing our little El!"

"I'm not little," came the muffled yet clearly indignant response.

"Ah, of course not," Estel said, before shuddering. "Do not fear. The twins and I also had to suffer through those too. You are lucky Erestor hasn't tried yet… he is better at them than you would think."

"I _hate_ them!" Eleniel said, glaring at Glorfindel, who smirked in response.

"Only because you're too sensitive for your own good," the balrog-slayer said with a raised eyebrow, laughing when the elleth turned her face into her brother's chest to hide her smile.

"A-ha! And you know it too," he said with a laugh, slowly moving closer.

"Get away from me!" Eleniel squealed before pushing away from her brother and running off down the corridor, screaming something or other about torture and enemies in the House.

Glorfindel and Estel would definitely have a story to tell in the Hall of Fire tonight!

And Eleniel would be sitting as far away from them as possible.


	30. Hobby

**Hobby**

 **Eleniel: 16**

"I'm _bored._ "

Erestor rose his head to look at Eleniel. She had wandered into his study only twenty minutes ago, threw herself onto the couch by the wall, and hadn't said anything until this moment.

"Do something," the advisor said.

"Like what?"

"I do not know, Eleniel," Erestor said with a sigh before returning to signing the documents in front of him.

Eleniel groaned and turned herself over so that the upper half of her body was hanging off the end of the couch.

"That is a very un-elf like position to be in," Elladan laughed as he walked into the room.

Eleniel rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to think."

"About?" the older twin asked as he dumped the handful of signed documents he had on the advisor's desk.

"What to do."

"Bored again, eh?"

"Mhm."

"You need a hobby," Erestor said from his chair.

"I have loads of hobbies," Eleniel protested. "Archery, painting, riding, music…"

"How about something you are good at?" Elladan said teasingly as he sat himself down on the couch next to his sister and looked down at her frowning face.

"Hey!" the elleth said, reaching up and punching her brother on his thigh.

"I was _joking_ El," Elladan said with a laugh.

Eleniel crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, trying to think properly.

What to do what to do what to do…

Nope.

She had no idea.


	31. Celebration

**Celebration**

 **Eleniel: 15**

It was dark outside when the twin sons of Lord Elrond of Imladris walked down the halls of the Last Homely House, quietly conversing so as not to wake the probably sleeping elves they passed.

The two had been up late, talking and drinking wine with their father, Estel, Glorfindel, Erestor, their grandparents, and a few other elves in the Hall of Fire after celebrating the youngest peredhel's Begetting Day, and had now made the decision to retire for the night.

Eleniel herself had left the Hall an hour or so before with her sister Arwen, wanting to catch up on a few things. Arwen was still living in Lothlorien with their grandparents, Galadriel and Celeborn, and she and Eleniel missed each other terribly. Despite them always being ages away from each other, they were extremely close.

The twins stopped outside Eleniel's room. Elladan pushed down the handle and silently opened the door, choosing not to knock in case his sister was asleep.

He walked in, Elrohir following behind, and smiled at the sight in front of him.

Eleniel was laying at the end of her bed, still dressed in the lacy white gown their grandparents had gifted her that she had worn for the celebration. It was strange seeing her dressed in such elleth-like clothing, for she usually detested the idea of wearing dresses and wore leggings and a tunic like her brothers. However, she understood the need for more formal clothing during occasions such as her Begetting Day!

As the twins moved closer, they saw that their sister's icy blue eyes were glazed over with sleep.

Arwen was in a very similar position on the other end of the bed, her raven hair fanned out over the pillow her head was on.

Elladan smiled and reached down to gently pick Eleniel up, who stirred in his arms, her eyes slowly blinking as an exhausted look overcame her face.

"Hey," the older twin whispered, "you go back to sleep. I am going to dress you in something more comfortable to go to bed in, alright? There now, sleep my little one."

Eleniel was asleep again in no time after her brother's words, not even waking as Elladan removed the gown and slipped a sleeping tunic and leggings on her. He lifted her back up into his arms and smiled when he felt her nuzzle her head into his shoulder.

When he turned around, he noticed that Elrohir was sat on the bed and Arwen was awake, her eyes closed slightly as she leaned into her older brother's side.

"We did not mean to wake you," Elladan said apologetically as he walked towards his siblings.

Arwen shook her head with a small smile. "Do not worry," she said, before nodding towards her sister. "Did she wake?"

Elladan smiled. "Not really," he said, moving his head to kiss Eleniel's blonde head.

Elrohir and Arwen moved slightly and the older twin gently lay his sister on the bed, covering her with the blanket and watching with a loving smile as she moved into a more comfortable position. Arwen lay down next to her, stroking the little peredhel's cheek, and Elrohir did the same on the other side, smiling fondly at his two younger sisters.

Elladan grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "And where do you expect me to sleep?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Elrohir grinned back. "Hm," he said thoughtfully, "I would say the floor, but it does not look very comfortable, does it?"

The two laughed quietly before the younger twin shuffled closer to Eleniel, leaving space for Elladan to jump in under the covers.

The twins talked for a while with Arwen before one by one they dropped off to sleep, and the room was completely silent save for the quiet breaths escaping the elves' lips.

The sight which met Elrond's eyes as he opened the door to his youngest child's room to see if she had fallen asleep yet caused a huge smile to spread across his face, and he leaned against the door frame for a long while, staring lovingly at his beautiful children.

How he had gotten so lucky, he would never know.


	32. Painting

**Painting**

 **Eleniel and Miluiel: 18**

"What are you painting?" Eleniel asked as she looked up from her book, blue eyes falling on her best friend who was sat further up on the peredhel's balcony.

Miluiel paused and glanced at the small piece of parchment she was lightly stroking a paint brush up and down on. "Oh, nothing much. Just… trees," she said with a smile, cheeks reddening.

Eleniel frowned and sat up straighter. "Let me see," she said.

"No," Miluiel replied quickly, hugging the parchment close to her.

"Why not? I am sure it is beautiful."

"I just… what are you reading? Is it a good book?"

Eleniel stood up and immediately made her way over to her best friend. "Stop trying to change the subject!" she said with a laugh before reaching down and holding her hand out. "Let me see it."

Miluiel stood up also and turned around, seemingly contemplating throwing the painting over the balcony. "No!" she said.

Eleniel quickly moved forward and tried to grab it, Miluiel squealing and holding on as tight as she could. The two friends grappled for the parchment, Eleniel eventually grabbing it out of Miluiel's hands and looking at it with a triumphant grin. That grin quickly faded, however as she saw the painting. It was one of the twins, and it looked beautiful. She couldn't tell which one it was, but the young elleth had gotten all the details into his raven hair and storm grey eyes.

"Mil," she said, "it is beautiful." She looked up, and saw that her friend's cheeks were bright crimson. Handing the parchment back to her, she tilted her head to the side. "Why have you painted a picture of one of my brothers?" she asked.

Miluiel glared at Eleniel. "No reason!" she said quickly.

The blonde's eyes widened. "Have you… have you got _feelings_ for one of the twins?"

"No, of course not!" But the way she looked at her suggested otherwise.

"Which one is it?" Eleniel asked with a laugh, looking down at the painting again. "Ro or Dan?"

"Elrohir…"

"Disgusting."

"What?! It is just a painting!"

"Of course, because my brother gets tons of paintings of him from random elves who do not have feelings for him."

"El _eniel_!"

Eleniel handed the painting back, watching with a smile as her friend shoved it into her pocket and turned around, hastily packing away her paints and brushes. "My naneth will be expecting me home soon, I must go."

The blonde nodded, moving forward to hug her friend goodbye.

"El, have you seen my book anywhere?"

Miluiel and Eleniel turned at the sound of a voice coming from inside the peredhel's bedroom, and suddenly one of the twins walked out, grey eyes shining as they found his sister's. He smiled as he noticed the other blushing elleth stood next to her. "Hello Miluiel," he said.

Miluiel smiled quickly before turning to look at her friend, expression panicked. "Please tell me that is Elladan," she said.

Eleniel winked at the elleth, who groaned and hurriedly spun around and ran off the balcony, brushing past the twin, who looked confusedly at Eleniel, watching as she bent over and laughed.

"Was it something I said?"

Eleniel shook her head. "She was just in a rush Ro."

"Clearly," Elrohir said, before crossing his arms over his chest when his sister's laughing didn't cease. " _What_ is so amusing?" he asked.

"Nothing," Eleniel said, straightening and coughing.

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Tell me, or I will really give you something to laugh about."

Eleniel shook her head, grinning as her brother strode over to her, the balcony once again filled with giggles and laughs as Elrohir tickled his sister and asked over and over again why she had been laughing so much, not really expecting an answer but relishing in his sister's happiness all the same.

No, Eleniel would never tell him, but it was definitely something to tease Miluiel about in the future!


	33. Fountain

**Fountain**

 **Eleniel: 16**

"How many stars are in the sky?"

"Count them."

"Do you think Legolas will come and visit us soon?"

"Maybe."

"When can I go on my next patrol?"

"When I say so."

"How long would it take a dwarf to mount a horse by himself?"

"Ask one."

"Did you know Ada is thinking of arranging another visit to Lothlorien to see Arwen and my grandparents?"

"I did."

"Will you come with us?"

"Not if you will be talking this much on the way there."

"Fin, am I annoying you?"

"Immensely so."

Eleniel laughed, her blue eyes shining with mischief as she looked at Glorfindel from her place laying on her back on the floor in his study. The balrog slayer was sat behind his desk, sorting some documents into two separate piles, a deep frown on his face as he tried hard not to jump out of his seat, stride over to that annoying elfling, throw her over his shoulder and dump her somewhere she couldn't bother him anymore.

At the young peredhel's laugh, he threw the remaining documents he had in his hand dramatically on the desk and sat back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at Eleniel.

"Who put you up to this?"

"What do you mean?" the elleth asked innocently.

"You know perfectly what I mean, little imp," Glorfindel said with a low chuckle.

Eleniel smiled bashfully. "Who do you think?"

"Probably that irritating second-in-command of mine," the warrior said, sighing when Eleniel's smile widened.

"You shouldn't have played that prank on him last week! Now he has ordered me to 'annoy you until you scream like an elleth'."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "He said that?"

"Yes, and I fully intend to do so."

"Really?" the balrog slayer asked as he rose from his seat and slowly started to walk towards the younger elf, who suddenly realised her place on the floor made her very vulnerable.

"Yes," she said, her confidence slacking as she looked warily at the advancing warrior.

"Not if I make you scream first," he said, and with lightning fast reflexes, reached down, threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the room. "Let us pay a little visit to the fountain, shall we?"


	34. Wayward

**Wayward**

 **Eleniel: 4**

 **Estel: 9**

"Ada-"

"Ada-"

"Please-"

"Help us-"

"Catch-"

"Her-"

"Please-"

"Please."

Elrond sat up straighter in his chair, Estel curled up on his lap, as his twin sons burst into the Hall of Fire, interrupting his and Lindir's conversation. They looked quite a sight with their raven hair pulled back into long braids, sleeves rolled up, and splotches of water staining their clothing from head-to-toe.

"What is it?" he asked, raising both eyebrows as the twins leant into each other, panting heavily.

"Eleniel," Elrohir said simply, and that was all it took for Elrond to change quickly into protective parent mode.

"What is wrong? Where is Eleniel?"

Elladan quickly put both hands up, showing his father that he did not need to worry. "We were getting her ready for her bath," he began to explain, "but, well, you know how she does not like baths very much…"

The older peredhel sighed and leant back into his seat, running a hand through Estel's short hair. "She has run off again?"

The twins nodded. "Naked," Elladan added with a grim smile.

Elrond immediately groaned and stood up, handing Estel over to Lindir who was smiling knowingly.

"Excuse me Lindir," the elf lord apologised, "I must go and find my wayward daughter."


	35. What Happens Now?

**What Happens Now?**

 **Eleniel: 2**

 **Daeron: 6**

Glorfindel smiled as he leant back in his seat, a glass of wine in his hand which he occasionally sipped as he stroked the raven hair of the elfling curled up beside him.

Feredir was on the opposite couch, making noises that shouldn't be heard from a warrior as he threw Eleniel into the air and caught her again, the baby squealing and giggling.

The balrog-slayer and his second-in-command had been asked to look after Eleniel while Elrond tended to his ill son. Estel had come down with something and had been sick in bed for a week now. He was slowly getting better, but Elladan and Elrohir were away visiting their grandparents and sister in Lothlorien and the elf lord had nobody to mind his daughter while he was with Estel.

This painfully reminded the golden warrior of Celebrian, who would be in Feredir's place playing with her elfling had she not sailed, and his smile faltered, head bowing slightly as memories flooded back into his mind.

Another high-pitched squeal from Eleniel roused him however, and the smile quickly returned. "You will be the one putting her to bed if you are going to make her hyper," he told his best friend.

Feredir smiled, bringing the baby close to him and kissing her forehead as she gurgled happily, calming down. "Suits me," he said, "for then you are at a loss, as I know how much you love putting her to bed."

Glorfindel smiled in defeat, before looking down at the elfling still curled up at his side. "Would you like to see Eleniel, Daeron?" he asked.

Daeron shook his head.

"Why not?"

The boy shrugged half-heartedly as he looked at Eleniel's tiny form in the strong arms of the warrior.

Feredir shifted Eleniel so that she was on one knee, and motioned for Daeron to sit on the other. "Come here ion."

Daeron seemed hesitant about leaving his beloved 'uncle Glorfy', but nevertheless shuffled forward and slid off the couch, making his way over to his father, who reached down and picked him up when he was near enough, sitting him on his other knee.

"You do not get to see Eleniel often. Say hello," the warrior told him.

"Hello," Daeron said quietly, leaning against his father.

Eleniel giggled and grabbed the boy's hand, wrapping her tiny fingers around his bigger – but still small – ones.

"That means she likes you," Feredir said.

Daeron giggled. "She is strong Ada!" he said.

Glorfindel laughed from his seat on the couch. "She is, isn't she? I think she will be a warrior when she is older, like her brothers."

"And me," Daeron said.

"And you," Feredir agreed, kissing his son's raven head before noticing how his eyes drooped and he was relying mostly on his father's strong chest to keep him in a more or less upright position.

"Right," he said, "I think I will take you home and to bed now if your Uncle Glorfy is capable of looking after Eleniel here by himself without dropping her."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes and stood up, cuffing his friend on the back of his head. "I think I will take her to bed with me. Elrond will most likely stay with Estel tonight," he said before reaching down to pick Eleniel up. However, he found that he couldn't. She seemed to be… attached to something.

"What on-"

The two friends looked down to see what the problem was, and found that both elflings had fallen fast asleep, holding each other's hands tightly.

Glorfindel and Feredir stared at each other for a moment, not quite sure what to do. They didn't want to wake them up, as Daeron would be grumpy if he was woken and Eleniel would probably scream…

"Well," the balrog-slayer said, "what happens now?"

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Ion - Son**

 **Ada - Daddy**

* * *

 **I've seriously given up trying to find a way to make my story fit into Tolkien's timeline XD It's definitely AU I can tell you that..! Estel, I think, comes to Rivendell later than he does in the books, and Celebrian sails later than she does in the books... its the only way to be honest! But, my stories aren't really focused on the timeline so make up what you want! XD**

 **Feredir's story/background will be explained in a story I have planned (still nameless!) and honestly he has had a hard life so :( poor Feredir! (And little Daeron). I'll probably write out the whole thing before posting it as I want it to be updated weekly, so expect it in the next coming years... joking! XD (But its probably going to be true with the rate I'm updating my fics at lol).**

 **Anyway, that's all for now! Hope you're enjoying these! ~ Gre3nleaf**


	36. Let's Play A Game

**Let's Play A Game**

 **The elflings' ages range from about 3 (Eleniel's daughter) to 13 (Eldarion)**

Eleniel had expected to walk into the room and smile at the perfect, well-behaved elflings, sitting on the floor drawing pictures on parchment, or reading in a corner, or playing quietly with each other while Glorfindel sat at his desk, working. What she _hadn't_ expected was to walk into the room and have to step out again because of what could only really be described as _manic_ elflings running wild around the room.

She stared, wide-eyed, as Glorfindel tried desperately to keep the children from breaking something or injuring themselves.

"Glorfy, what's this?"

"That would be the swan paper-weight your grandfather gave me almost two thousand years ago."

"Glorfy, can I touch this?"

"No!"

"Glorfy, Dari ripped my parchment!"

"It wasn't _me!_ "

"Was too!"

"Glorfy, can I draw on this?"

"On the couch? You most certainly can _not!_ Hey, Eruanna, put that down!"

"Glorfy, I'm bored!"

"Do something then Raunion."

"But I am doing something Glorfy."

"Glorfy, read to me!"

"Glorfy, draw with me!"

"Hey, I asked first!"

"Eruanna, I told you to put it _down._ "

"But I want to know what it is!"

"It is a priceless ornament, that's what it is. Now put it down!"

Eleniel blinked. The poor warrior was running all over the place!

"That's enough!" she shouted, and the room fell silent.

"Eleniel, thank the Valar," Glorfindel sighed with relief, walking over to the elleth, "these elflings are a _nightmare._ "

"I can see that," the peredhel said. "What on Middle-earth happened?"

She looked at the balrog-slayer, and suddenly felt a huge sack of guilt weigh her down. She shouldn't have done this. She shouldn't have given her beloved Fin the responsibility of looking after seven elflings the day after he had returned from a three month _gruelling_ patrol. She could see the pleading and exhausted look in his eyes, and could tell that last night had been the first time he had slept peacefully for weeks. But she hadn't thought about that, and had woken him up much earlier than he should have been woken and asked him if he could look after her two children, her nephew, and their four friends while she helped prepare the hall for the annual summer feast that would be held that night.

"Right," she said, "let us play a game. It is called 'who can stay the quietest the longest'. If you make a sound, you are out. The winner gets my dessert at the feast tonight."

The elflings immediately plonked themselves on the ground and busied themselves with reading or drawing, bringing their fingers up to their lips once in a while if they thought someone was about to speak.

Eleniel turned to look at Glorfindel and took his hands in hers. "I am so sorry for this, Fin. Please forgive me."

Glorfindel chuckled and pulled the elleth forward, embracing her in a tight hug. "There is nothing to forgive. Had I not been so tired I would have been able to handle them."

"But that is my point!" Eleniel protested. "I knew you were tired, yet I still made you look after these rambunctious little things."

"Rambunctious, indeed. They are little imps, all of them, but they are only elflings," Glorfindel told her with a slight raise of his eyebrow. "You were exactly the same."

He kissed Eleniel on the forehead and then walked out of the room after Eleniel assured him she could look after the elflings, intending to go straight to bed so that he was ready for the feast, dancing and activities that would be held later that day.

Valar, did the youngest peredhel love her Fin.


	37. Dreams And Fantasies

**Dreams And Fantasies**

 **Eleniel: 15**

Eleniel groaned quietly as she heard someone call her name, and then brightness fill the room as the curtains were opened. She closed her eyes and ducked under the covers, trying to get back to sleep.

"Eleniel."

There was that annoying voice again. Why couldn't she just sleep?

"Wake up."

The elleth flinched as she felt something akin to a spider crawl up her leg, lingering at her knee for a while before gently squeezing.

She quickly brought her legs up to her chest and groaned. "Leave me 'lone," she mumbled.

"It is morning, and you are already late for breakfast. Come on, up you get."

Eleniel ignored whoever it was that was talking and instead focussed on getting back to sleep, where she had been dreaming about riding through a beautiful green forest with her horse, her brothers at her side as the four talked and laughed.

Her own laugh involuntarily escaped her mouth as someone poked her side, and she was now certain that whoever it was out there was purposefully doing it to get her up. "Go 'way," she said.

More pokes followed, moving in different places around her stomach and ribs and sides, and in no time at all the elleth was giggling uncontrollably, trying to evade the questing hands.

Her eyes flew open as a finger poked her right below her lowest rib and a high-pitched squeal escaped her lips. The covers were pulled down, and not a second after she was being attacked with ticklish kisses all along her neck and face.

"St-stohop it!" she giggled, pushing at the face, "I'm up! I'm uhuhUHP!"

The kisses stopped and the person drew back, revealing the smiling face of Lord Elrond.

"Ada!" she said with a frown. "Was that strictly necessary?"

"I am afraid I had to resort to drastic measures, seeing as you would not wake when I first asked you," the older elf said, moving away from his daughter to open the window in the room and breathe in the fresh air of the new day.

"I was dreaming," Eleniel said as she sat up in bed, stretching her arms and yawning. "And you interrupted it."

Elrond laughed. "I beg your forgiveness, Lady of Imladris."

"I will only accept if you help me persuade Fin to give me a day off from archery training," she said with a slight smirk, though she really hoped her father would.

Elrond looked at his daughter, studying her intently. He knew that the balrog-slayer had been giving the young elleth more and more lessons the older she got, and they got longer, and tougher, and he could see the exhaustion in her eyes. Besides, it wasn't every day that she slept almost right through breakfast!

"I will speak to him, though he can scare me sometimes, and I am afraid the famed balrog-slayer will bite my head off if I ask him to give you a break."

Eleniel laughed. "Then I accept!"

Elrond smiled, kissing his daughter on the cheek before reading the essay she had written as homework for Erestor while waiting for her to change and then walking down to the hall together for some long-awaited breakfast.


	38. Plants

**Plants**

 **Eleniel: 6**

 **Estel: 11**

"One for you," little Eleniel said as she proudly placed a crown of daises on her father's ducking head.

Elrond smiled and leant forward to kiss his daughter's cheek. "Thank you, tithen mir," he said.

It was a beautiful day, and the Lord of Imladris had decided to take a picnic into the forest while his parents-in-law were visiting.

The elf watched with a smile as Eleniel moved down the line, crowning her brothers, Glorfindel, Erestor, Arwen, and her grandparents. Estel had pushed the flowers away, proclaiming that he was a boy and boys didn't wear crowns, to which the ellyn in the group had proudly shown the boy what was on their heads, reminding him that they wore circlets, and so boys _did_ wear crowns, and then smirking as Estel shrugged and accepted his sister's flower crown.

"Thank you, beautiful," Celeborn said as he drew the smiling elfling onto his lap and rested his chin on her golden head as she snuggled against his chest, relishing in her family's compliments and praise about how well she had made the crowns, linking the flowers' stems together just like Arwen and Galadriel had shown her.

"Hannon le, Daerada," Eleniel said, looking at her father for approval that she had said the words right. Elrond nodded, mouthing the words _mae carnen_ in response. His daughter was definitely improving in learning the tongue of her people.

"Valar, no… no, go away!"

The elves looked in the direction of Elladan, who was now standing and running bare-foot along the grass, frantically waving at his head.

"What is it?" Arwen asked, slight concern lacing her eyes as she watched her brother.

"There is a- Valar, get _out-_ there is a _wasp_ in my hair!"

Everyone immediately laughed, Eleniel watching from her grandfather's arms, giggles pouring out of her mouth.

"Don't laugh!" the older twin said, before turning a pleading gaze on Glorfindel. "Please get it out."

Glorfindel rose an eyebrow. "Why me _?"_

"Oh, come on," Erestor said, "you defeated a balrog, and yet you are afraid to get a wasp out of Elladan's hair?"

Glorfindel frowned. "I am not _afraid_!" he scoffed, before sighing and heaving himself up to his feet, "it is just so. Much. _Effort_."

"I will help you Dan!" Eleniel shouted, making a move to stand up, before Celeborn wrapped a hand around her small waist and pulled her back down. "Hold on tithen pen. Little elflings may get stung if they try to get a wasp out of their brother's hair," he said with a laugh, before leaning down to whisper in his granddaughters' pointed ear, "best leave it to the professionals."

But something told Celeborn, as he watched Glorfindel suddenly draw his hand back with a startled yelp, that maybe wasp-catching wasn't a profession of his.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Tithen mir - Little jewel**

 **Hannon le, Daerada - Thank you, Grandad**

 **Tithen pen - Little one**

 **Mae carnen - Well done**

* * *

 **I love little Eleniel so much ohmygosh! Who's with me? ~ Gre3nleaf**


	39. Transportation

**Transportation**

 **Eleniel: 17**

 **Estel: 22**

Lord Elrond had been travelling with his sons, youngest daughter, Erestor, Glorfindel, Feredir, and some other warriors all day, and were finally deciding to stop and set up camp for the night. They were on their way to Lothlorien, paying a long overdue visit to Arwen, Galadriel and Celeborn.

The twins and Estel laughed as Eleniel plonked herself down on her blanket and crossed her arms over her chest, scowling.

"What a horrible look to have on your beautiful face!" Elrond said with a faint smile as he walked past his daughter, placing his own blanket on the ground next to the elleth's.

Eleniel ignored her father, instead choosing to turn and glare at her brothers. If looks could kill, they would be dead, and Elrond saw this. "Excuse me," he said, frowning as his daughter turned her look on him. "Do not look at me like that."

At the tone of the elf lord's voice and the way one of his dark brows had rose, her glare faltered, and she groaned as she fell forward dramatically.

Elrond rolled his eyes and moved towards her, gathering her in his arms. "What is the matter?" he asked.

"She is grumpy, that is the matter," Elladan said as he and his brothers walked over to their father and sister, all of them wearing identical smirks.

"Shut _up_ Elladan," came Eleniel's muffled voice from where her face was buried in her father's cloak, and Elrond pinned a disapproving look on his eldest before turning back to the child in his arms. "I can see she is grumpy, but I would like to know the reason."

At this, Elladan, Elrohir and Etstel let out peals of laughter. Elrond stared at them in confusion. "I do not find this very amusing," he said, before Elrohir sat down and leant forward to whisper into his father's ear.

"Sitting on a horse all day when you are not used to it is not exactly… _comfortable_ , Ada," he said, and a look of realisation dawned on Elrond's face.

Smiling, he looked down at Eleniel and kissed her blonde head. "I will make you a tea to ease the pain," he said quietly, so that only his daughter could hear.

"Thank you Ada," Eleniel said, gently crawling towards Elladan and falling into his arms with a whimper once her father had stood up to make the drink.

The older twin smiled and stroked his sister's hair. "Poor little El with her sore-"

"Shut _up_ Elladan!"


	40. Gems And Jewels

**Gems And Jewels**

 **Legolas: 14**

Thranduil hadn't expected it, and he had to admit that his heart beat increased rapidly when he walked into his room to see his son sat on his bed, holding up a very familiar necklace.

Legolas turned as his father walked in and his eyes widened slightly. "Ada," he said, "I, um… I didn't mean to…"

Thranduil shook his head as he walked fully into the room, indicating to the boy that he didn't need to speak. Instead, he smiled. "I see you have found your naneth's necklace," he said.

Legolas looked down at the silver in his hand. "This was nana's?" he asked quietly. "I came in here to look for that book you said I could borrow, and I searched in that drawer over there, only to… only to find this."

Thranduil was silent as he walked across the room, seating himself next to his son. "It is beautiful, is it not?" he said, wrapping his arm around the prince's shoulder and drawing him close to his side.

Legolas nodded, tracing his finger across the intricate patterns of the necklace, feeling the individual pearls and diamonds. "She is wearing this in the painting in my room," he stated, not looking up.

Thranduil nodded. "Yes," he said quietly, his words beginning to get caught in his throat as memories of his beloved wife flooded his mind.

"Why was it hidden in your drawer?" the young prince asked. "Do you not like it to be there for you to remember her?"

Thranduil smiled. Of course he wanted to remember his Queen, but sometimes it was difficult to do that. "Yes, I suppose so. However, I do not need a necklace to remind me of her," he said, "for I see her in you every day, and you are far more precious than any gem or jewel."

Legolas smiled, tears brimming in his eyes as he leant against his father and drew in a ragged breath. "I miss her."

"So do I."

Father and son sat in complete silence, hugging each other tightly, but each lost in their own reminiscences as the sun slowly started to set outside.


	41. Tradition

**Tradition**

 **Eldarion: 3**

It was Aragorn's day of birth, and he had fully intended on sleeping half of the morning, something he didn't really get a chance to do anymore now that he had a kingdom and a son to look after.

However, Eleniel had other plans.

It was practically tradition that she would wake her brother up early on the morning of his Begetting Day by jumping on him, singing loudly or throwing water on him… anything really that would get him out of bed.

It hadn't happened for some time as the two of them lived in different places now, but the moment Lord Elrond had told his daughter they would be visiting Gondor to celebrate their Estel's Begetting Day, she had immediately started devising a plan to wake her brother up.

A couple days after the peredhil's arrival in Gondor, Eleniel had enlisted the help of her young nephew, the three-year old happily agreeing to wake his father up.

On the morning of the king's Begetting Day, Eleniel crept quietly into his room, Eldarion in her arms, his tiny hand covering his mouth to stop himself from making any noise. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that her older sister wasn't in bed with her husband. Arwen was a morning person, and she must have awakened especially early to help the cooks with preparations for the Begetting Day breakfast, and see to it that all of his presents were laying neatly on the table for him to see and open when he walked in.

Aragorn was fast asleep on his stomach, blanket hanging off the bed from where he must have kicked it in his sleep. His long dark hair was dishevelled – no change there – and his eyes were closed, soft breaths escaping his lips, blowing the strands of hair which had fallen over his face.

Eleniel turned to the boy in her arms and grinned, kneeling down and setting him on his feet in front of her. "Right," she whispered, "Dari, you are going to creep up to the bed, and then I am going to hide on the other side, okay?"

Eldarion nodded excitedly, bouncing on his toes. He didn't really understand what his Aunty El'nel was saying, but what he _did_ understand was that he was getting an opportunity to wake his Ada up, and that was definitely something to get excited about!

"When you are ready, jump onto your Ada and shout at him to wake up. Then, when he does, I will take him by surprise," Eleniel continued, heart beat beginning to increase rapidly. She hadn't done this in a while, and she was beginning to doubt her decision to carry on this 'tradition'. She was a mature adult now. She had her first baby growing inside of her, and she was married to an amazing ellon who she loved with all her heart. Aragorn was an experienced warrior, and she was certain that his reflexes had improved over the last ten months or so that they hadn't seen each other…

Pushing these thoughts away, she left Eldarion and cautiously walked around to the other side of the bed, crouching down and waiting for her nephew to-

"AHHHHH!"

 _So impatient,_ Eleniel thought. She had only just ducked down out of sight before the boy had whizzed forward, catapulting himself onto his father's back and screaming at the top of his lungs. Aragorn awoke with a start, twisting himself around and quickly reaching out as he noticed his son beginning to fall off the bed from apparently being thrown off his back.

Eldarion was giggling widly, and he jumped forward to hug his father, who was breathing heavily. "Valar, Eldarion," Aragorn said, "you gave me a heart attack!"

The man was beginning to calm down, before suddenly he saw a whoosh of blonde hair, and another scream left his mouth as he came face-to-face with his sister, grinning down at him from where she was hovering above him.

"ELENIEL!" Aragorn growled, before sitting up quickly and turning the tables on the elleth, pinning her beneath him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice, but Eleniel wasn't deterred. Her brother just wasn't a morning person.

"Well, you see, it is your Begetting Day, and surely you haven't forgotten out tradition."

"Tradition!" Estel said with a humourless laugh. "You scared me to _death!_ "

Eleniel giggled. "Do not be so dramatic Estel!"

"Yes, Ada! Not so 'ramatic!" Eldarion piped up, squealing as his father stuck his arm out, wrapped it around his son's waist and pulled him so that he was lying beside his aunt.

"You seem to have forgotten what always happens after you scare me, Eleniel," the king said with a smirk, and the peredhel felt his hand tighten around her wrist.

"What happens, Ada?" Eldarion asked, giggling madly.

A sudden onslaught of memories flooded her mind of times she had done this before, and she mentally cursed herself for completely forgetting Aragorn's preferred method to retaliate in.

The man turned his head to look at the little boy. "Well," he said slowly, "usually I eat her, but seeing as there's two of you now, well! I better tell the cooks not to bother with the morning meal, as I will be terribly full by the time I've finished eating _two_ little children."

"I am not a child, Estel!" Eleniel said, panicking slightly. "I-I am an adult! I am with child, and I have a husband, and I am mature-"

"Mature indeed," Aragorn said with a fond smile. "What was mature about you waking me up at Eru knows what time in the morning?"

Eleniel knew her brother was playing, and she couldn't help but laugh her heart out as her brother quickly ducked his head and nuzzled his nose into her neck, tickling his son with the hand that wasn't holding his sister still.

"Did you think I would forget just how much you love neck nuzzles tithen gwathel?" he said with a grin, and Eleniel couldn't even speak to tell him just how much of an idiot he was.

Well. Yet another story to tell at the Hall of Fire tonight… and certainly something that would bring memories back into his and Glorfindel's minds.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Tithen gwathel – Little sister (not blood-related)**

* * *

 **Longest. Drabble.** _ **Ever**_ **.**

 **If you didn't know, the last two paragraphs are of course referring to chapter 29. Hope you enjoyed! ~ Gre3nleaf**


	42. Anatomy

**Anatomy**

"I thought pregnancy would be _amazing,_ " Eleniel said exasperatedly, tears streaming down her red cheeks.

"I know, meleth nin, I know," Daeron said as he stroked his wife's messy, blonde hair as they sat in the Hall of Fire, her head laying on his lap as she cried.

"I thought I would feel so _happy_ and- and… and _happy_ but I don't! I feel so… so sad, and I don't feel happy!"

Daeron smiled knowingly at his father-in-law, who had just walked into the room, as he gently soothed his wife again. "You are just emotional, Eleniel," he said quietly.

"I know I'm _emotional!_ " the elleth said, throwing her arms out in front of her, "that's why I'm crying!"

"Okay, meleth, I am sorry," Daeron said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Elrond chuckled as he walked towards his daughter and sat down on the ground next to the couch. "Hello tithen mir," he said gently.

"I'm _crying_ Ada!" Eleniel said as she turned her head to look at her father.

"I know, little one, I know," Elrond said as he sent an amused look to his daughter's husband before taking the elleth's hand in his and gently rubbing it. "You are looking beautiful today," he said.

"I am _fat!_ "

"You are not fat Eleniel," Daeron said with a grin, "you are just pregnant."

"I _know_ I'm _pregnant!_ "

"Then you will know that you are not fat," Elrond told her, "it is just your baby."

Eleniel's face scrunched up. "My _baby_ ," she said, before turning to look at her father, "I can't wait to have my baby Ada," she said, before bursting into tears again as both Elrond and Daeron soothed her, both trying desperately to keep from breaking out into laughter.

This was Eleniel's first child, and although she was very excited to have the baby, she was also suffering from the 'side-effects' of pregnancy. She was super sensitive, the whole family having to be very careful with what they said around her, and she was highly emotional, occasionally just starting to cry for no apparent reason. It was quite hilarious though, and everyone knew she'd be laughing about it once she had had her baby.

Daeron started as the hand he was laying on his wife's stomach jumped slightly, and he looked down.

"Did you feel it?" Eleniel asked quietly, unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

The ellon nodded with a smile, turning to look at the elf lord still sat next to them.

"Put your hand here, Elrond," he said, who moved and placed his hand on his daughter's stomach, smiling as he felt the baby kick.

"The baby is going to be very strong," he said, and Eleniel nodded with a small smile, enjoying the peaceful quietness as she felt her child's kicks…

Before she suddenly burst into tears again.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Meleth nin - My love**

 **Meleth - Love**

 **Tithen mir - Little jewel**

 **Ada - Dad**

* * *

 **Definitely one of my best drabbles, if I do say so myself XD Aw, I do love Eleniel ((:**

 **Also, I reached 100 reviews, and I couldn't be happier :'D Thank you so much! ~ Gre3nleaf**


	43. Crossing the Line

**Crossing the Line**

 **Eleniel: 17**

 **Estel: 22**

Eleniel glanced at Elladan from across the dinner table, the elf talking in hushed whispers to his twin. She turned to look at Estel, who was sat next to her, and grinned. "So," she said, "how are we going to do this?"

The young human leaned in closer and began talking quietly to his sister, the two of them glancing up now and again to catch a glimpse of their brothers doing the exact same.

The four siblings had placed a bet. It was quite an unusual one, but it was a bet all the same.

They had agreed to give four gold coins to the pair that were able to make their father raise his eyebrows first.

The elf lord did it so often that the elves and human claimed it would be easy, but so far they hadn't seen their father's dark brows rise even an inch.

"Ada."

Eleniel and Estel looked up as Elrohir started speaking. "I was reading something oddly curious earlier…"

Elrond nodded, turning his head to look at his son. "And what may that be?"

"Nothing."

The Lord of Imladris looked up as the whole table fell silent, and stared at his son. "What was that?" he asked.

Elrohir looked at his father. "Nothing," he said, before taking a bite from his meal and ignoring Elladan's sniggering.

Elrond's eyebrows didn't rise, but they did furrow. "Alright then…" he said, before turning back to his food and deciding to change the topic. "How was your day today Eleniel?"

"Nothing," she said, and Elrohir burst into laughter, his brothers soon joining in while the other people sat at the table looked on in utter confusion.

Elrond practically threw his fork down on the table and sat back in his chair, dramatically folding his arms over his chest and glaring at his daughter. "Could you perhaps act like the well-behaved elfling I raised you as and answer your father's question?" he said, and the young elleth could practically _feel_ his eyebrow raising, but no. His eyes pierced hers, and she smiled, although her heart was pumping wildly now and she unconsciously squeezed Estel's hand nervously.

"No thank you Ada."

Elrond's eyebrows couldn't have furrowed more, and the twins had to clap their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing. Their sister really had crossed the line now, and she hadn't even won!

Glorfindel had been watching everything that had been happening throughout the whole meal, and he had finally began to piece things together. Earlier, he had overheard the younger elves and human talking about something to do with Elrond's eyebrows and four gold coins, and now this? They had placed a bet!

"Well," he said standing up and yawning, "I am going to leave you to your family, um… _arguments,_ and head off to bed. I have a date tomorrow that I must be up early for."

Elrond's eyebrows shot up higher than anyone had ever seen, and his children stared at each other in disbelief.

"You… you have a date?" Elrond asked, eyebrows still raised. "With- with an elleth?"

Glorfindel smirked, before walking over to his friend and patting him on the shoulder. "No, my friend, I am just four coins short of buying this beautiful sword I saw in the market earlier. You can give me the money later, my elflings."


	44. Breaking the Habit

**Breaking the Habit**

 **Eruanna: 5**

 **Raunion: 12**

 **Eldarion: 15**

"It is a repulsive habit, and he will not do it while he is under my roof."

Eleniel smiled at her father's disgusted comment as she sat in the Hall of Fire with her family, her daughter asleep in her arms.

"He is not a child anymore Ada," she pointed out, and Elrond turned his glare on her.

"I do not care! If Estel wants to smoke his pipe, then he will do it in his own house, not his father's."

Arwen laughed. "You do know he will not listen to you."

"Then I shall pray for his soul," Elladan spoke up, and he and his twin burst into laughter.

Suddenly, the door to the Hall of Fire opened and Eldarion and Raunion came running in. At a look from Daeron, they guiltily slowed to a fast walk, making their way over to their grandfather.

"Daerada," the boys said at the same time, and Elrond looked at them expectantly.

Raunion turned to his cousin. "You tell him," he whispered.

"No, you tell him!" Eldarion hissed back.

"He's _your_ father!"

"Well… he's _your_ uncle!"

"Somebody tell me," Elrond said with a sigh, raising an eyebrow at his two grandsons, and Eldarion gulped.

"Um… well," the teenager said, before sighing in defeat. "Ada's doing it again."

" _ESTEL_!"

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Ada - Dad**

 **Daerada - Grandad**

* * *

 **Please review! ~ Gre3nleaf**


	45. Sunset

**Sunset**

 **Eleniel: 16**

Eleniel sighed as she stared up at the stars from her place laying on the soft grass in the gardens of Imladris. She had been out here since the sun set, waiting for the bright lights to fill the night sky.

Her blue eyes immediately found the star she had been waiting for, and she smiled.

"Hello Daerada," she whispered. "I… um. I was feeling a little… well, a little sad, so I thought I'd come to speak with you again."

Eleniel had been coming outside to speak with the star ever since she had learned of what happened to her father's father. Whenever she was feeling upset, or angry, or a little lonely, she'd lay in the grass on a blanket, and watch Anor set into the mountains beyond Rivendell, and wait for that familiar light to fill the darkness. Her grandfather.

She wished she'd known the elf, as she had heard so much about him, as well as her uncle Elros, but she didn't. However, talking to her grandfather's star like this made her feel closer to him somehow, and she felt like she _did_ know him. When she thought that there was no one to listen to what she had to say, she'd talk to Earendil, and it felt like he answered, in his own special way.

"I had an argument with Ada," the elleth continued, "not a proper one, but it was still an argument. I forgot to finish the work Restor had set me, and he got mad. But I didn't mean to, Daerada, I promise… I just… I don't know."

Sighing, she watched as the star seemed to glow brighter before speaking again. "Fin's been teaching me more moves with the sword, and Legolas is here, and he's making me practise with the bow, and we had Estel's twenty-first Begetting Day, and Ro's been speaking about taking me out hunting and I'm just so _tired,_ " she said before taking a deep breath. "My mind has been elsewhere as of late and completing Restor's work just… ran into a corner of my mind and became squashed with all these other things!"

"That is a good way of explaining it," came a new voice, and Eleniel's eyes widened. She sat up, spinning around and gasping when she saw her father standing there.

"Ada!"

"Hello," Elrond said before slowly making his way over to his daughter. He sat on the blanket beside her and looked up to the sky. "Who were you speaking to?"

"Daerada…" the elleth said hesitantly. She didn't know what her father would make of it. Would he think her strange?

The elf lord's eyes slowly widened. "My father?" At Eleniel's nod, he looked up again. "I used to do that, you know, when I needed someone to speak to who wouldn't necessarily answer. I spoke to him when I was about to marry your nana, and when I found out she was pregnant with your brothers… because believe it or not, those two events terrified me."

"They did?"

"They did. Your nana meant so much to me, and I was frightened to think that we were to become one. And the twins… well. I was to be a father, and that was a big thing. I did not know how to _be_ one, as I never properly _had_ one, and I was worried that I would mess things up."

"You do not speak to him anymore?"

Elrond shook his head with a smile, placing his arm around his daughter's shoulders and drawing her close to his side. "I stopped finding things to say to him. After I married your nana, I realized there was nothing to be frightened of in the first place, and once the twins had been born, I was ready for Arwen and yourself. I had other people to speak to of my later troubles, such as Glorfindel and Erestor… speaking of which…" he looked at the elleth, who suddenly looked very downcast, and smiled. "I heard what you said earlier, my little star, and now I understand. Perhaps if you had told me sooner why you had not completed the work then I would have realized that you _have_ been put under a lot of stress recently. But really, I should have known, and I am sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Eleniel smiled, cuddling up to her father, and nodded. "Of course."

The two stayed for another hour, talking quietly amongst themselves and sometimes asking for Earendil's opinion, to which his light shone that bit brighter when they directed their attention to him.

Elrond smiled as he turned his head and saw that Eleniel's eyes were drooping shut, her head resting on his shoulder with his arms wrapped tightly around her. "I think," he said, sitting up and gathering the younger elf into his arms, "that it is time for bed."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Eleniel mumbled in a barely audible voice, but her azure eyes were looking pleadingly at her father, despite the obvious exhaustion in them.

Elrond smiled, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "Of course," he said, before lifting her into his arms and slowly walking back to the House.

Once he was at the door, he turned and smiled faintly at his father's star.

"Good night Ada," he whispered.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Daerada – Grandad**

 **Anor – Sun**

 **Ada – Dad**

 **Nana - Mum**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed** **some daddy/daughter fluff :D ~ Gre3nleaf**


	46. Stealing

**Stealing**

 **Eleniel: 15**

"Give that back!" Eleniel shouted as she stood up, reaching for the bracelet an ellon maybe about one year older than her had snatched off of her wrist.

The older elf sneered at her. "Why should I?" he said, before smirking and turning to his three friends stood behind him. "Do you think I should?"

The elves laughed maliciously. "No," said one, "I think we should steal it away from her and keep it for ourselves. It is very nice, and looks really expensive… is your father a warrior? They get a lot of money."

"Please don't keep it!" the elleth said, "my mother gave that to me before she sailed."

The ellon seemed undeterred by this comment, and smirked. "Maybe we should smash it on a rock."

"Don't!" Eleniel said pleadingly, unconsciously stepping forward, "don't break it!"

The older elf stuck his bottom lip out "Aw," he said, "is the little elfling going to cry?"

"No!" the peredhel said, standing tall, "I just want my bracelet back. Please."

But the elves in front of her did no such thing, instead throwing the band of silver to each other and laughing while Eleniel stood there, on the verge of tears despite all she had said about not crying.

" _What_ is going on here?" came a firm - yet familiar - voice, and the ellyn stopped what they were doing, immediately turning around to face their prince.

"P-Prince Legolas!" the oldest of the group stuttered. "We did not see you coming."

Legolas rose an eyebrow. "No indeed," he said, "for I have been watching you from a distance, and can clearly see that you are bullying Eleniel here."

"Y-you know her?" the young elf said, looking at the elleth standing a way off to his left.

The prince chuckled, though it was obviously humourless. "I do. In fact, I know her very well, and I believe it would do you some good to know who she is too. Eleniel is Lord Elrond of Rivendell's youngest daughter. They are guests of the King here in Mirkwood, and I will not under _any_ circumstances tolerate this bullying." Here, he stepped forward, and the elf cowered under him. "If I see you so much as _look_ at her again, I will personally be speaking to your parents, do you understand?"

The elves frantically nodded their heads. "Yes, Prince Legolas. Sorry, Prince Legolas!"

Legolas shook his head. "It is not I you should be apologizing to."

The elves turned and threw rushed apologies at Eleniel, who nodded slightly before dropping her gaze to her boots.

Legolas looked at the young ellyn. "Now," he said, "I suggest you give that bracelet to me and run off to play elsewhere, otherwise you will be in a _lot_ of trouble."

The younger elves nodded before the oldest thrust the bracelet into Legolas' hands and ran off, his friends in tow.

The prince frowned at their departing backs before turning to Eleniel. Tears were streaming down her face, and he found himself striding up to her and swinging her up into his arms. The elleth's head immediately went to rest on the blond's shoulder, and her arms wrapped around his neck. The two stayed silent as they walked, soon reaching a wooden bench. Legolas placed Eleniel on it, and then sat beside her, drawing her close with his arm.

"Here," he said, handing the bracelet back to her. "Are you alright?"

Eleniel slipped it on her wrist, pushing it up so that it was hidden under the sleeve of her tunic. "I am fine. Thank you for getting it back for me."

"You do not need to say thank you. Did you expect me to just sit there and watch those brats torment my little sister?"

At this, Eleniel smiled, looking up at the Mirkwood elf with blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Love you," she whispered, before climbing onto his lap. She silently watched a bluebird in the tree opposite as she fed her babies, and then drifting into a sleep, not even waking when the Prince of Mirkwood placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then slowly carried her inside, humming a tune which helped her into the land of happy dreams.


	47. Fight On

**Fight On**

I cannot believe it.

This is the day.

My little star has grown up.

I suck a deep breath in as I stare at myself in the mirror opposite me. I am wearing probably my most formal clothes, but Eleniel likes them, and it _is_ her day…

My circlet is on my head, which I have just finished braiding, and my black, polished boots are on my feet.

I am ready.

Physically.

Not mentally.

I will never mentally be ready for what is about to happen.

What father looks forward to seeing their daughter marry?

You would think I was used to it. Arwen, Estel, and now Eleniel… no.

My vision begins to get blurry. I am crying, though there is no surprise.

Oh, my Eleniel. Le melin, tithen pen nin, le melin.

Daeron is a good ellon, and I love him very much, as I do my daughter. I know they will make each other very happy, which is all I have ever wanted for her.

My mind will not stop throwing memories at me. I am suddenly remembering my little star as nothing but a small bundle of blonde, a little elfling who would come crying to me if she had hurt her knee, or run into my room after a particularly hard day and brighten my mood just by chattering to me about the games she had played with her brothers, or the worm she had found in the gardens.

She is no longer an elfling anymore, however. She is an adult, and she is getting married.

I look at myself in the mirror again and stand up straight.

This would be difficult for me, but I am a warrior, and a warrior learns to fight on.


	48. Leaf

**Leaf**

Thranduil felt a tear slip down his cheek as he gazed upon his son.

The elfling was wrapped in a warm blanket, and his small, icy blue eyes were glazed over in sleep, his tiny hands curled into fists at his side.

The king sat on the bed next to the newborn's cot and gently reached out a hand, stroking the wisps of blond hair which had already begun sprouting from his head.

He was beautiful.

And he was his.

His baby.

His son.

His little Greenleaf.


	49. Fickle

**Fickle**

 **Eleniel: 12**

 **Raunion: 19**

"Nana?"

Eleniel turned at the sound of her daughter's voice, and smiled as she saw a small head peeking around the corner of her room.

"Yes, Eruanna?" she asked, walking towards the girl.

"I wanted to ask something…"

Eleniel nodded, waiting for the young elleth to speak.

"I was wondering if you could help me decide which dress to wear for Erestor's Begetting Day feast tonight. I keep changing my mind," the girl said a little hesitantly.

Eleniel laughed, taking her daughter's hand in hers. "Of course, my fickle one."

"What does that mean?"

"Fickle? It means that you change your mind a lot and cannot easily decide on one thing. You are exactly like your Ada in that."

Eruanna smiled as she and her mother walked down the hallway towards her room, but it slowly faded. "I miss him," she said quietly, and Eleniel frowned. Daeron had been away on patrol with the twins, Glorfindel, and Feredir for three months now, and, although it was very surprising - and quite nice, actually - how quiet the house was now with them all gone, they were missed terribly.

"I know, Anna, I miss him too. But your Ada is due to return in a couple weeks time, along with your Daerada and Uncles, and hopefully that will be the last patrol for a while."

The girl perked up at that news. The two reached her room and walked in, stopping at the door at the sight of Raunion looking through some dresses that had been laid out on the bed.

The ellon turned and smiled. "Ah. There are my two favourite people on Middle-earth!"

Eleniel rolled her eyes, punching her son lightly on the shoulder before walking towards the bed. "What are you doing here, Rau?"

"I was asked to help pick out a dress for tonight."

Eleniel frowned slightly. "As was I."

Raunion rose both eyebrows, eerily reminding his mother of her father, and turned to his sister. "Surely you do not need the help of two people?" he asked.

Eruanna stood fidgeting with her hands, and her gaze dropped to her boots. Eleniel smiled. "We are not angry with you, iell nin."

The young elf breathed a small sigh of relief at that, before she looked at her brother. "I saw you training earlier and thought that maybe you had forgotten that you were meant to help me choose a dress… so I asked Nana instead."

Raunion laughed and swung his sister into his arms, placing a kiss on the top of her dark hair. "Oh, you silly girl! You did not think I would be training all day, did you? Of course I did not forget!"

"So I was your back-up plan?" Eleniel asked playfully, and her daughter giggled.

Eruanna smiled, nuzzling her head into the crook of Raunion's neck. "Sorry," she mumbled, giggling when her older brother poked her in the side.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, tithen muinthel," he said.

" _Nothing to be sorry for_? Surely my own _daughter_ would have sought me out before her brother when she has trouble with _fashion_!" Eleniel protested, and Raunion gasped, holding a hand to his heart.

"Are you saying I have no fashion sense, Nana?" he asked. "Valar! You wound me."

Eleniel rolled her eyes, but a smile graced her lips as her son leaned forward and whispered an 'I love you' in her ear that was just audible above Eruanna's contagious giggles.

"Well," she said happily, "let us choose a dress. I think you should wear this one, Anna. It matches your eyes."

Raunion shook his head. "This one is nicer. It was a gift from Erestor, after all, and it _is_ his Begetting Day."

Eleniel frowned. "But this one was a gift from myself and your Ada."

"But Ada is not here."

"Well, if you had not realized, your _Nana_ is!"

The ellon laughed before setting his sister down and holding his dress up to her. "Does that not look beautiful?"

Eleniel pursed her lips for a moment before sighing. "It does. Alright, I cannot decide between mine and yours, Rau."

Here, Eruanna grinned. "Stop being so fickle, Nana!"

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Nana – Mum/Mummy**

 **Ada – Dad/Daddy**

 **Daerada – Grandad**

 **Iell nin – My daughter**

 **Tithen muinthel – Little sister**

* * *

 **I swear, our El hasn't changed from that stubborn, yet loveable teenager we all know her as, has she? :,) ~ Gre3nleaf**


	50. Half-Way

**Half-Way**

 **Eleniel: 14**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Glorfindel asked with a smile as he bent down to speak to Eleniel. The elleth grinned in response.

"Of course," she replied.

"Okay," the balrog-slayer said, before standing up again and walking backwards a bit. He observed the young elves stood before him, all of them wearing excited smiles and chattering happily to each other. He then turned his head, and looked at the hundreds of elves watching on the grass a little way off. It was summer, and with summer came the annual tournaments. All kinds of activities were organised, and competitions were held. Thranduil and Legolas came from Mirkwood, and Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen came from Lothlorien. Gandalf even dropped by for some of the event, and it was one of the most exciting times of the year for the Rivendell elves.

This competition was one for the younger elves. It was nothing too hard – just a race around the outside of the field. The first to cross the finishing line was the winner, and everyone was eager to be off. But Glorfindel felt himself make a barely-noticeable face when his eyes landed on Eleniel. She was looking just as keen as the rest of her friends, except for the fact that she had a broken leg and was in a cast. Elrond had strongly advised against running the race, and was extremely close to forbidding her from doing it at all, but even the stern healer didn't have the heart to keep the young elleth away from the summer tournament. Eleniel was as ready as she could ever be, despite her leg. She didn't care about it, and she would be happy even if she came last.

Glorfindel counted them down, and then with a loud, booming voice, shouted "GO!"

And they were off. Like arrows from a bow they zoomed past him. All except one. Glorfindel watched with a pitiful smile as Eleniel hopped past him, a look of concentration on her face as she followed after the others.

"Go on Eleniel!" came a shout from the crowd, and Elladan stood up, Elrohir, Estel and Legolas following his lead. The four of them wore encouraging smiles as they shouted things at her, telling her to keep going, and that she was doing a fantastic job. Even Elrond couldn't stop himself from joining his sons and the prince at times.

Eleniel scrunched her face up into a pained expression as she stopped and lifted her leg up for probably the tenth time already. She had thought this would be at least a little easier! The cast was heavy, and her whole body was aching from the pain. She had been encouraged by her brothers' and Legolas shouting at first, but now the pain was just drowning everything out. She looked up and realized that more or less everyone had crossed the finishing line.

"Come on, Eleniel! You are half-way there!"

The elleth turned to see the balrog-slayer run up to her.

"I can't," she said, "it hurts too much Fin."

Glorfindel put on a determined look and, with one swift motion, bent down and scooped Eleniel up, immediately taking off at a run in the direction towards the finishing line.

"Fin!" Eleniel screamed, "what are you doing?"

"Helping you win!" the balrog-slayer said with a smile.

The crowd's cheering increased enormously, everyone shouting happily at the Lord of Imladris' best friend and daughter. As soon as they crossed the line, and Glorfindel fell to the floor with a laugh, making sure he cushioned Eleniel as they went down, everyone stood up, clapping and whistling for them both.

Eleniel giggled and jumped at Glorfindel, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"You finished the race!" the balrog-slayer said, a huge grin gracing his lips.

"No," Eleniel corrected him, " _we_ finished the race!"


	51. A Book

**A Book**

 **Eleniel: 14**

"What are you doing?" Eleniel asked as she practically threw herself onto her father's bed, grinning up at the elf lord from where he was sat against the headboard.

"Reading," Elrond replied idly.

"What are you reading?"

"A book."

Eleniel rolled her eyes. "I can see that. I am not stupid, Ada."

"I did not say you were."

"You _implied_ it."

"If you say so, Eleniel."

The elleth rolled onto her stomach and looked at her father. She had brought him that book for Yule a month ago after Elrohir had suggested he might like it, and he had started reading it the week before. It was a large book, but the elf had almost finished it, and seemed incredibly hooked on it. He had not put it down since he had started it, and Eleniel was beginning to wish she had never gotten it for him!

"Adaaaaaa."

"Yes, little one?"

"I am boooooooored."

"Just a moment."

"Just a moment for what?"

"Just a moment until I finish this book, put it down, and can teach you a lesson about interrupting your father when he is in the middle of a good story…" At this, Elrond lowered it slightly, and raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

Eleniel's eyes widened, and with a squeak, she jumped off the bed and ran out, thundering down the hallway.

 _Ah,_ the elf lord thought with a small satisfactory smile, _peace again._


	52. First Word

**First Word**

 **Eleniel: 14**

 **Estel: 19**

"You are adorable."

Eleniel lifted her eyes slightly and looked – more like _glared_ – at Elladan.

She was sat in a bed in the healing rooms, her leg in a cast, and slowly pulling segments of an orange apart, placing them in her mouth and chewing for what seemed like hours.

The sun was only just beginning to rise, but already the day had started off terrible.

Elrond had decided to take time off from his work and spend some time with his children – just the five of them. Everyone had been looking forward to it, and it seemed that Eleniel had especially been excited as she had woken up extremely early, ran down the hallway to her brothers' rooms, and tripped… the consequences of that being a smashed vase, an overturned table, and a broken leg.

Now the plans had been completely ruined, and the youngest peredhel had been sat in bed for just over an hour now. She looked very sorry for herself, and hadn't said a single word since her father had bandaged her leg and given her a special tea to help with the pain. Elrond and Estel had gone to see to some of the other patients in the healing rooms, and now Elladan and Elrohir sat on chairs on either side of their sister's bed, smiling fondly at the downcast expression on her pale face.

The older twin smirked as he saw the glare directed at him. "What?" he asked innocently. "It is true." And it was. Eleniel looked especially cute, sat up against the headboard, damaged leg laid out in front of her, blue eyes lacking their usual brightness, as she popped orange segments into her mouth one-by-one.

The elleth said nothing, determined on keeping her mouth shut. She couldn't believe it. She had been looking forward to this day for ages now, and what had she done? Completely, and utterly, messed up everything.

"You know we can do this again some other time, right? It is not the end of the world El," Elrohir asked as he uncrossed his legs and moved his chair closer to the bed, leaning his elbows on the blankets.

 _It sure_ feels _like the end of the world._ You're _not the one with the broken leg,_ Eleniel thought to herself, but still said nothing, instead picking up another piece of the orange.

The younger twin flicked his eyes over to his brother and smirked.

"Why are you not speaking?" Elladan asked, following his twin's lead and scooting his chair closer to his sister.

Eleniel ignored them, slowly putting the fruit in her mouth.

"Surely you are not mad at us? It was your own fault, after all, for falling head-first into that table."

Eleniel glared at the older twin and quickly picked up another orange, throwing it straight at Elladan.

However, the elf was expecting this, and quickly moved his head, opening his mouth and laughing victoriously when it landed perfectly on his tongue.

Elrohir stood up and threw both hands in the air. "How on Middle-earth did you manage that Elladan?" he chuckled, sitting down again.

"Talent, my dear brother," the older twin said with a wink at his sister, who giggled.

Elrohir's eyes widened. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

Elladan nodded. "I did. She… _laughed._ "

"That is the first thing she has said for almost an hour."

"Well, she didn't exactly _say_ anything."

"Hm, no, I suppose she didn't."

"I want to hear her laugh again."

"What a brilliant idea, Dan!"

"Will you laugh for us, tithen fileg?" Elladan asked sweetly as he cocked his head to the side. "Or will we be compelled to force you?"

Eleniel stuck her tongue out. It was probably the most elfling-like thing she could have done, but it was the only thing she could think of at that moment.

Elrohir looked gravely at his brother. "She has made her decision," he said, standing up.

Elladan cracked his knuckles. "It would seem so. I did not want it to come to this, but it has."

A smile slowly found its way onto Eleniel's lips, and she mentally cursed herself for letting her idiot brothers make her forget about the ruined plans and her injured leg. She quickly ducked under the covers.

Elladan grinned at Elrohir, before the two of them set to work, tickling through the blankets, which didn't help to protect the poor elleth underneath. Unsurprisingly, she started giggling uncontrollably.

"DAHAHARO!" the young elf cried, and the covers were immediately thrown off, two ellyn flopping down on the bed on either side of her.

"She said something!" Elladan said, poking his sister in the side.

"Stohop it!" Eleniel laughed.

"By the Valar," Estel said as he walked in, "what have you done to her?"

"We forced her out of that shady corner she had mentally placed herself in," Elladan said, a serious raise of his eyebrow aimed in his sister's direction.

Estel nodded, understanding what his brothers meant. When he had left with his father a while ago, Eleniel had been sat there, a forlorn expression on her face as she depressingly ate an orange. Now, she wore a huge grin, and what was left of the juicy fruit had been thrown onto the floor during the siblings' tussle.

"I am glad," he said, "for someone has heard about Eleniel's accident and decided to drop in for a quick visit before he continues on his travels."

The three peredhil looked confused for a moment, but their eyes quickly widened as a familiar old man with a grey hat and staff walked into the room.

"Mithrandir!" Eleniel squealed, sitting up immediately and attempting to get off the bed.

"Whoa there," Elrohir said, grabbing her. "Broken leg, little one, remember?"

Eleniel grimaced as her eyes dropped to the white cast. She looked at the wizard. Gandalf chuckled, before moving forward and – mindful of her injury - swinging the young elleth effortlessly into his arms.

"Now," he said, "how did you manage to do this?"

Before Eleniel could reply, Elladan spoke up from behind them. "She fell head-first into a table."

Eleniel made to protest, but quickly shut her mouth. She looked at Gandalf and shrugged. "That is true," she said, and the whole room burst into laughter.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Tithen fileg – Little bird**

 **Daro – Stop**

* * *

 **Elladan and Elrohir are idiots, but there's no one in this world who can say they don't love them ;) ~ Gre3nleaf**


	53. On My Own

**On My Own**

A loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the Last Homely House, but Elladan Peredhel didn't move.

The storm had been going on for about an hour now. It was well into the night, and so it was pitch black outside. The elf could hear tree branches scraping against his windows, and the sound of raindrops hammering above him was almost deafening.

But Elladan wasn't paying much attention to it. He was turned on his side on the bed, body facing the door to his room. He felt horrible.

One half of his mind was telling him that Eleniel would come running through that door and straight into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder about how terrified she was of the storm. But the other half of his mind was yelling at him that this would never happen again… that Eleniel was newly married and she had no reason to run to her brother when she had her husband right next to her in bed.

And this killed Elladan.

His baby sister had grown up so fast, and he couldn't help the tear that rolled down his cheek as memories of that little blonde elfling flooded his mind. Now she was an adult. A beautiful, strong, independent, _married_ adult. He would probably never be able to hold her in bed like he used to, or tickle her on the sofa of the Hall of Fire like he used to, or go swimming with her in the river in the forest like he used to...

And for the first time in thousands of years, Elladan felt alone.


	54. A Difficult Road

**A Difficult Road**

I jump as a huge clap of thunder echoes around my room, and unconsciously pull the covers up so that my face is half-buried under the blanket.

I usually like storms – the rain is soothing, and the howling wind is almost musical. But… I've suddenly come to realize that maybe the real reason I like them is because I usually have two elves snuggled up beside me.

When Eleniel was younger, she'd come bursting into either mine or Elladan's room, tears streaming down from her worried eyes and a panicked expression on her pale face. If she came into my room, I'd go and get Elladan, and the three of us would lie in bed together, telling each other stories to get her mind off the storm. The same would happen if she went into Elladan's room.

We do not know the reason as to why she is so afraid of them, but I have a feeling it is because the branches' scratching at her window, and the beating above her of the rain falling from the clouds reminds of her of her nightmares. I will not go into details about my sister's horrible dreams, but let me tell you that they are dreams not even an elf over five thousand years old could handle.

But now, I find myself without Eleniel. She has been married to Daeron – Feredir's son – for almost a month, and I cannot help the images of her cuddling up to her husband tonight creep into my mind, almost like its teasing me. Daeron will be the one to comfort her now whenever there is a storm, and I feel… alone. Lost. On the verge of tears.

I quickly look up as I hear a soft knock at my door, and it opens. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see Elladan stood there, a small smile on his face as he quietly shuts the door and pads over to me. He needs no invitation to climb under the covers with me, and I soon find myself face-to-face with my twin.

"You miss her too?" he asks, and I nod soundlessly. My vision suddenly starts to get blurry with tears, and I find myself feeling like an elfling. Like I am the one afraid of the storm, and I have come to my brother for comfort.

"Come here, Ro," Elladan says, and he pulls me close, resting his chin on the top of my head as he hugs me tightly. "We shall have to find a way to live through this now, alright? Our little El is not a child anymore."

"She will always be a child in my eyes," I say, and Elladan nods with a chuckle.

"Aye, and in mine too. But, she is not, and we must accept this."

I do not want to accept this, but I know I must have to. Eleniel is my absolute world, and I want her to be with someone who makes her happy and keeps her as the care-free elfling myself and Elladan have always known her as… and as long as Daeron does that, then I will be fine.

I have to be.

I have no choice.

It will be a difficult road, I know that, but at the end of that road, I hope I will find a big, green meadow, with flowers, and birds singing in the trees. That will mean that I have learned to accept that Eleniel is no longer an elfling. I do not know how long that will take, but it will happen. One day.

* * *

 **This is a request by Lydwina Marie! I hope you liked it! Its basically continuing on from the last drabble :P ~ Gre3nleaf**


	55. Mixed Feelings

**Mixed Feelings**

 **Eleniel: 16**

 **Estel: 21**

It was Yuletide, and after a long, exciting day, a lot of the elves of Imladris had come to the Hall of Fire for some songs, wine, and stories before bed.

Eleniel smiled contentedly as she curled up in a ball next to Erestor, her head on the advisor's lap, who was idly stroking her blonde hair. Elrohir was sat next to her, the ellon leaning against the pillows behind his back.

Glorfindel and Elrond sat on the couch opposite, Estel in a cushioned chair, legs hanging over one of the arms, and Elladan lay on the ground, a pillow underneath his head.

"Well," Elrohir said, "thank you for an amazing day!"

Everyone agreed, smiling happily as they 'cheered' with their glasses of wine.

Eleniel frowned. "I do not have a drink," she said, wanting to celebrate properly with the others.

Glorfindel laughed. "You want wine?" he asked.

"She most certainly does not," Elrond said.

"Ah, surely she can try some?" Elladan asked from his place on the floor, sitting up and crossing his legs.

"She will not like it," Elrohir said.

"How do you know?" Eleniel asked accusingly.

"Because I know you," the younger twin said, tweaking his sister's nose.

"Can she try some Ada?" Estel asked, and Elrond sighed.

"Alright," he said, "you may have a small bit out of Elrohir's glass."

Eleniel rolled her eyes. "I do not even get my own glass?" she said, but she sat up anyway.

"You would get drunk if you had your own glass," Glorfindel stated. "You are not yet an adult, _little one._ "

Eleniel stuck her tongue out at the warrior, who stuck his own one out in return, and Elrond rolled his eyes at his friend's childish antics.

"Here," Elrohir said, handing the glass to the elleth.

Eleniel took it and looked at the red liquid inside. "What is it?"

"Dorwinion," Elrohir replied, and Eleniel grimaced.

"This is the wine Thranduil loves," she said.

"Yes, so you'd better like it!" Erestor chuckled, before watching as she brought the glass up to her lips and took a small sip.

The reaction was immediate and expected by everyone in the room.

Eleniel drew back with a huge grimace, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to wipe the taste from her tongue. Everyone burst into laughter, and the elleth opened her eyes, handing the wine back to her brother as if it were poison.

"So," Elrohir asked, once he had wiped the tears from his eyes and calmed himself, "how do you like it?"

"I have mixed feelings…"

"That did not look like mixed feelings to me!" Estel called.

"I think I will like it when I'm older," Eleniel said, settling down again next to Erestor once the taste of Dorwinion had almost completely gone from her mouth.

Glorfindel laughed. "You know the King of Mirkwood; you are going to have to!"


	56. The Nature of Evil

**GreyLynx: Thank you so much for your review! It really made me smile, and I'm glad my story makes you smile too! I hope they continue to do so :P**

* * *

 **The Nature of Evil**

 **Eleniel: 15**

 **Estel: 20**

Eleniel watched with cold, blue eyes at the scene unfolding in front of her.

Her brothers had just returned from a short patrol with Glorfindel and Feredir. It hadn't been a long patrol, the warriors only meaning to make sure their borders were well protected and there was no sign of danger, but they had returned with grim faces, an _orc_ as their prisoner.

Elrond had been horrified at the sight of the creature in such a peaceful place as his home, and had absolutely forbidden it to even _touch_ the walls of the Last Homely House. His sons had only just come home, and were still in their armour, having not even set foot inside yet. As soon as the elf lord had seen the orc, he had immediately pushed Eleniel out of its line of sight, commanding Erestor to _keep her away_.

The orc kneeled on the ground, snarling up at Lord Elrond, who was beyond angry at the fact that this… _thing_ was in Imladris. Most of his people had never seen an orc before, including Eleniel, and so he had told his warriors to surround the small group of elves and the creature, ensuring nobody could see it. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten them.

Glorfindel and Elladan stood behind the orc, holding its gnarled arms tightly behind its back while Elrohir's sword was pointing straight at its neck.

"Where did you find this thing?" Elrond asked.

"He was wandering around just outside of our borders, Adar," Estel informed him, who stood beside his father.

" _Why_?" the elf lord hissed, directing his question at the orc kneeled in front of him.

The creature grinned suddenly; yellow, broken teeth showing behind its black lips. "Got lost."

Eleniel's eyes narrowed, and she quickly looked behind her, making sure that Erestor had not found her after she had run away from him. She turned back to what was happening in front of her and found herself wanting to scream.

One half of her brain was telling her that she should be terrified of this creature. That it had killed so many innocent people and would probably slice her throat in a heartbeat if it had the chance… but the other half, the – unfortunately – more dominant half, was telling her that this orc was part of a race that had stolen her mother, broken her body, and was the reason Celebrian was not at her side right now.

In a fit of anger, the elleth tore out from behind the door and set off running down the steps, screaming all sorts of death threats at the creature in front of her.

Elrond, his sons and Glorfindel turned immediately, eyes widening at the sight of Eleniel thundering down the steps towards them. The balrog-slayer made a move to grab her before she came any closer, but Estel was quicker. The man rushed out and caught his sister around her waist, turning her swiftly and pinning her to his chest, arms crossed in front of her. He carried her inside quickly, not wishing the orc to witness this.

As soon as he got through the door and out of sight of everyone still stood in the courtyard, he spun Eleniel – who was now crying hysterically – around and drew her into his arms, hugging her tight.

"Shush now," he told her quietly, gently rubbing her back and rocking her.

He wanted to believe that everything was okay now; that Eleniel had only seen an _orc,_ so what harm could there be? But he knew that was wrong...

Because once you saw what was the nature of evil, there was nothing you could do.


	57. Hunting

**Hunting**

 **Eleniel: 14**

Eleniel grumbled something incoherent as she whacked her stick against a tree and – rather roughly – sat herself down on a fallen log, placing her head in her hands.

She thought that the idea of learning to track and hunt would be fun, but no. It had been almost twenty minutes now, and she still couldn't find the twins and Glorfindel, who had hidden themselves somewhere in the forest. They were probably laughing at her right now.

"I give up!" she shouted, her voice echoing throughout the trees, and a few birds scattered from their nests, but no reply came. The elleth stood up and kicked a rock across the forest floor in irritation, balling her hands into fists at her side. If she couldn't learn how to hunt something down, then her father would never allow her to go out on a patrol!

"Hey," came a calm voice, and the red-faced elf spun around, coming face to face with the balrog-slayer, "calm yourself."

"I will not _calm myself_! I have been looking for ages now, yet I still can't find anyone!"

Glorfindel walked forward and pulled the elleth towards his chest. Eleniel resisted for a moment, but then relaxed in the arms of her Fin, burying her face in his shoulder and letting her tears fall.

"I am so stupid," she mumbled, and Glorfindel growled slightly. He drew back and looked into those bright blue eyes.

"Do not ever let me hear you say that again, little warrior. You are not stupid, nor will you ever be. Tracking is not easy, alright? This is your first time trying, and if you keep practising, we both know that you will be the best hunter in Middle-earth in no time!"

Eleniel smiled. "I guess," she said, falling forward into the warrior's chest.

"You guess?" Glorfindel teased. "I am right. Just admit it."

Eleniel giggled. "Yes, you are right."

The balrog-slayer smiled warmly before standing up and looking around him. "Now," he said, "let us go and find your brothers."


	58. Handicapped

**Handicapped**

 **Eleniel: 16**

Eleniel hadn't _meant_ to dislocate her shoulder, but she wasn't exactly the most graceful elleth in Rivendell... and she _swore_ that rock had purposefully been put there for her to trip over and land on her arm...

Now she sat on a bed in the Healing Rooms, Elrond and Glorfindel next to her as they tried to calm her down.

"You had to choose today of all days for the twins and Estel to go out and buy new training equipment, didn't you Glorfindel?" Elrond grumbled as he gently probed around his daughter's arm, keeping it steady in one hand as he made extra sure it was only dislocated with the other.

The balrog-slayer rose an eyebrow. "How was I to know that, _today of all days_ , your... _elegant_ , _agile_ daughter would trip over a rock the size of my hand and dislocate her shoulder?"

Eleniel managed to glare at the warrior through her agonizing breaths. "You have big hands."

"Not that big, little one, I assure you. Now, keep breathing."

"I _am_ breathing. If I wasn't, I would be dead," the elleth said irritatingly, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Alright," Glorfindel said. Usually he would have shot a playful insult right back at her, but it was clear she was in pain, and he knew from experience when enough was enough. He turned to Elrond and rose an eyebrow questioningly.

The lord of Imladris soundlessly nodded, readying his hands around Eleniel's shoulder. Glorfindel turned back to Eleniel and moved closer to her, taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

"Look at me, little warrior," he said, and the elleth obeyed, staring at him with her blue eyes, shining with unshed tears.

"It hurts," she said quietly, voice breaking, and the balrog-slayer moved closer to her.

"I know, I know," he told her soothingly, "just keep looking at me and it will be all over soon enough."

Eleniel smiled faintly. "You mean I won't be handicapped forever?"

Both Glorfindel and Elrond chuckled. "I think you would have to do a lot more than dislocate your shoulder to be handicapped, Eleniel," the blond said. "Now, how about we go for a ride tomorrow with your brothers?"

Eleniel furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't see how that is relevaHHAHANT!"

The elleth screamed and lurched forward into Glorfindel as her father quickly and expertly set her shoulder back into place. She started crying immediately, the pain even more severe than it had been before, and didn't protest as her father drew her back into his arms, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead as Glorfindel smiled fondly.

"If you would only stop falling over rocks, we would not have to keep doing things like this," he said.

"I have not fallen over any rocks before this," Eleniel hiccuped, her voice slightly muffled from where it was buried in her father's robes.

Elrond chuckled. "No rocks, Glorfindel."

"Ah, of course not," Glorfindel said, "the last time was a log, wasn't it? Or... was it more like a _twig_ fallen from a tree? Forgive me, my memory is failing me."

"That's because you're old," Eleniel said with a grin, wiping tears from her cheeks as Glorfindel narrowed his eyes at her.

"If you hadn't just had your shoulder reset, and you weren't in the safety of your father's arms-"

"What?" Eleniel asked confidently.

"He'd make you handicapped, that is what," Elrond said, smiling before kissing his daughter's forehead. "Now, I will make you a tea to help with the pain, and then you can go and watch Glorfindel train his warriors, which, I believe, was where you were going in the first place before your little… _accident_ happened."

Eleniel rolled her eyes, but nevertheless nodded. "See, it is all Fin's fault," she said.

"Yes," Glorfindel declared as he placed a hand over his heart, "I confess. I _made_ you trip over that rock."

Eleniel smiled, crawling across the bed until she reached the balrog-slayer's side.

"What do you want?" the warrior growled.

"A hug?" the elleth asked pleadingly.

"No, I do not think you deserve one."

" _Please_ , Fin? I love you," the peredhel said with a sweet smile, and Glorfindel returned it before opening his arms in defeat and wrapping them around Eleniel.

"And I love you," he said, resting his chin on the blonde head. "Even if you did insult my lack of knowledge about breathing, called me old, and then accused me of making you dislocate your shoulder."


	59. Failed Attempt

**Failed Attempt**

 **Eleniel and Miluiel: 15**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Miluiel asked as she looked nervously at her best friend.

Eleniel grinned. "Of course!" she assured her, before turning back to what she had been looking at before.

The two ellith were crouched behind a bush in the gardens of Imladris, hidden by the green leaves. Their eyes were fixed on Glorfindel, who was deep in a conversation with Lord Elrond by the water fountain.

Miluiel frowned. "You want to do this with your father there?"

"He doesn't _scare_ me, Mil," Eleniel said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, he scares _me_ …" Miluiel said, and the two started giggling uncontrollably.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Eleniel whispered as she got ready to stand up. The other elleth frantically shook her head, staying exactly where she was as her best friend got to her feet and cautiously started walking towards her victim. The peredhel couldn't help the smirk that made its way onto her lips as she silently continued on. Heart beating wildly, she thought abut what she was about to do.

Maybe pushing the balrog-slayer into the water fountain _was_ a bad idea?

Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts out of her mind; she would be fine.

Or not.

As soon as the young elf was close enough to her father and Glorfindel, she ran the last distance and pushed with all her strength at the balrog-slayer's waist.

But, unfortunately, she had completely forgotten that this elf was a strong, muscled, tall _balrog-slayer_ who she was absolutely no match against.

Glorfindel barely moved an inch.

"Eleniel?" he said as he turned to look down at the elleth, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh…" the young peredhel said, eyes beginning to widen as she stepped back quickly and immediately started to smile sweetly. "Very sorry, Fin, Ada… I- um… slipped."

Elrond, who looked just as confused as his friend, turned his head sharply at the sound of incessant giggling, storm-grey eyes catching sight of Miluiel, who ducked down once she saw the elf lord looking at her. Chuckling, he turned back to his daughter.

"Eleniel Peredhel, you did _not_ just try and push the balrog-slayer into the water fountain," he said.

Eleniel felt her cheeks grow red as Glorfindel raised his other eyebrow, a very threatening glint in his blue eyes. "No!" she said rather quickly.

The blond turned and crossed his arms over his chest, a smile growing on his lips. "Did you?" he asked.

"No…" the elleth said a little less confidently.

Glorfindel sighed, but that playful spark was still in his eyes as he turned to look at Elrond. "What do you think, Elrond? Should I punish your little girl for what she… _failed_ to do to me?"

The lord of Rivendell laughed. "It is what I would do, my friend."

"Of course," Glorfindel said. He looked at Eleniel and cracked his knuckles. "I shall give you until the count of five before I run after you, catch you, and- _well_. You will see."

Eleniel wasted no time in shrieking before running off.

Yes. Pushing the balrog-slayer into the water fountain was _definitely_ a bad idea.


	60. Hierarchy

**Hierarchy**

 **Eleniel: 15**

"Eleniel?"

The elleth in question turned her head, smiling faintly as Thranduil opened the door. The king smiled in return, taking it as an invitation to come in, and opened the door wider, shutting it quietly behind him.

He had expected the Peredhil family's visit to Greenwood to go well, as it always did, and something enjoyable, but it had been three days and already something had happened.

Anyone who knew Eleniel and Glorfindel could see that the relationship between them was more precious than anything. The two were extremely close, and, truth be told, the elvenking had never known them to have an argument.

Nevertheless, he had witnessed exactly that just this morning.

The elleth had accidentally dropped a glass on his bare foot. She had of course rushed to apologise and clean things up, but the balrog-slayer had been in so much pain that he had snapped at Eleniel, telling her to leave him so she didn't cause any more trouble.

He hadn't meant it, but a shard of glass had cut right through the top of his foot, requiring multiple stitches, and so clearly the pain had overcome his train of thought and he hadn't thought about what he was saying.

Eleniel had had a visit from the twins, who tried to tell her that she had done nothing wrong and Glorfindel was very sorry. They said he had tried to go to her, but Elrond had told him to stay exactly where he was, not wanting him to injure himself further. Nevertheless, Eleniel had ignored her brothers completely. She had never been shouted at like that from Glorfindel, and she was so upset that she didn't feel like speaking to anyone.

The twins had asked Thranduil to speak to her, knowing she would never purposefully ignore him.

"Are you alright?" the blond asked as he walked over to the bed, where Eleniel was sitting cross-legged.

She shrugged, leaning forward until her chin was resting in her hands.

Thranduil sighed. He sat on the bed and shed his robes, moving closer to the peredhel, who hesitantly lifted her eyes to look at him.

"You know Glorfindel is not really angry with you, yes?"

She shrugged again.

"He would be here right now if your father permitted it."

Another shrug.

"Is shrugging all you are capable of?" Thranduil growled, but Eleniel could see the playful glint in his icy blue eyes.

Braving it, she shrugged again, not in the least bit surprised when she found herself on her back, looking up into the smiling face of the King of Greenwood.

"You would dare defy me?"

Eleniel giggled, shrugging again, and Thranduil immediately set to work, launching a ticklish attack on the young elleth underneath him, who started shrieking with laughter. He relished in her happiness, knowing it was the first time she had properly smiled all day.

The ellon stopped after a while and leaned down slightly. "You would dare defy me? The King of Greenwood who has so kindly invited you and your family into my home?" he asked again, and Eleniel shook her head.

"No, _my_ _King_ ," she said, giggling as the blond kissed her forehead before sitting back.

"That is what I thought," the ellon said, smiling. He watched as Eleniel got up and instantly went to his lap, curling up into a ball and sighing with content.

"Is Fin's foot alright?" she asked after a while.

"His foot is fine, little one. Your Ada and my healers have stitched it up and he is as good as new now, apart from a small limp," Thranduil replied, before he paused and looked down. "You _do_ know he was not angry with you, don't you? He was just in a lot of pain. He didn't mean to shout at you, and was getting very worked up about it earlier when he realized what he had done."

"He was?" Eleniel said, and the king nodded.

"Of course. He loves you very much, you know _that_ at least, and I do believe we should go and see him now and make him feel a little better. What do you say?"

Eleniel nodded, smiling up at Thranduil as the two walked hand-in-hand out of the room.

Well. If ever the youngest peredhel was in a mood, the King of Mirkwood would be who to turn to!


	61. Finally

**Finally**

The first thing Eleniel had done when she reached Valinor with her husband was run to her father and hold on to him so tight she was sure she would never let go, tears streaming down from her eyes, a huge smile on her face.

Elrond had sailed many years ago, and the elleth had not seen him in so long. Even the elf lord was crying, his arms wrapped around his daughter as he told her how much he had missed her.

Once they pulled apart, Eleniel went to her brothers. The twins had left not too long ago after Arwen's death, wanting to stay with her until she passed so that she was not alone without Estel. It had been a painful thing for them, and Eleniel, to see, and had wasted no time in leaving as soon as she died and had had her proper burial, not wishing to live in a world two of their siblings had died in any longer. They had, however, regrettably left Eleniel behind, which had been something very difficult to do.

She had not been alone though, her husband Daeron forever by her side, and their children also. The two wanted to stay in Middle-earth a while longer to watch their now grown-up son and daughter find their feet before they left them. And they did, and so they sailed.

After greeting Elladan and Elrohir, Eleniel went to Erestor, Lindir, Thranduil, Legolas, Feredir (who had finally stopped hugging his son), her grandparents, and Glorfindel, the balrog-slayer swinging her up into his arms as though she was still an elfling.

But it was the presence of another that made the young peredhel turn, eyes immediately widening and heart beginning to beat faster than ever before as she saw her.

Celebrian.

Her mother.

Everyone was silent, even the other elves who had come to greet their family members and friends as they came off the ship, as Celebrian slowly started to walk towards her daughter, an almost uncertain look on her face.

She was so beautiful. Her platinum hair was tied back in braids, and her silver eyes were shining with so much happiness.

"Eleniel?" she said in a disbelieving voice as she reached out to gently cup the side of the younger elleth's face. "Is that you, my beautiful baby?"

Eleniel felt tears streaming down her face as she lifted her hand, placing it on her mother's. She nodded. "Nana," she said, voice breaking, and she launched herself into Celebrian's arms, the two hugging so tight it made tears spring to everyone's eyes.

Elrond and the twins were openly crying, holding onto each other as they watched the two. Celebrian drew back from the hug, and laughed musically as both she and her daughter reached up to wipe each other's tears from their cheeks.

"Finally, my darling," the lady of Imladris whispered. "When I left you, you were nothing but a tiny elfling. I still remember holding you in my arms when you were born. You were so small, so fragile, and I was afraid I would lose you." Here she smiled widely, kissing her daughter's forehead. "And now look at you! You are strong, just like your brothers and father, and so very beautiful. _My_ beautiful. Oh, baby, I have missed you so much."

Eleniel gladly accepted another hug, grabbing hold of her mother's hand and holding it to her chest. She never wanted to let go, afraid of losing her again. Looking around, the young elleth couldn't help but feel the happiest she had ever been. She was in such a beautiful place, with every one of her family. No, her children weren't here, but they would come soon enough. And then her life would be complete.

Looking back at Celebrian, she smiled.

They had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

 **A request for Lin! Hope you like it, mellon nin :D ~ Gre3nleaf**


	62. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

 **Eleniel: 16**

" _Fin_!"

"Rhaich!"

Eleniel jumped back as a bottle of ink was knocked over, spilling all over the documents the blond warrior had just finished signing. She managed to escape with only a few drops of black liquid staining her beige leggings, but Glorfindel…

"You have it all over your tunic!"

"Oh Eru…" the balrog-slayer sighed, shrugging his robe off and quickly pulling his shirt over his head, groaning as he saw it had made a black mark on his stomach.

Eleniel walked over to the desk and picked the ink bottle up, putting it to the side and quickly leafing through the pile of documents. "Three hours worth of reading and signing these have just vanished," she said, looking up at Glorfindel.

"Pe-channas!" the warrior said irritatingly, throwing the tunic onto his bed and walking over to the desk.

Eleniel's eyebrows furrowed. "Me?"

"Me! Erestor told me not to wear long robes around ink bottles, or things like… _this_ will happen! He will kill me if he finds out I did exactly that."

"You didn't do it on purpose."

"I still did it! Do you promise me you will tell him something else happened if he asks?"

Eleniel scoffed. "Of course he'll ask-"

"Gwestog?"

"Why should I?" the elleth said with a smirk, realizing the ellon had reverted into using elvish words in his desperation, something he and Lord Elrond had in common.

Glorfindel's frown deepened and he stood up straight, muscles tensing, yet a familiar teasing glint found its way into his blue eyes. "Because if you do not, I shall have to punish you in the worst way I can think of."

"Are the documents si-" Erestor paused in his sentence as he walked into the room and saw the desk half-covered in black ink. He looked up at the young peredhel and - shirtless? - balrog-slayer, eyebrows raising as he saw their looks of horror. "What happened?"

"Glorfindel knocked the ink bottle over with his robes," Eleniel said quickly, eyes widening as she realized she had spoken the truth… exactly what she wasn't supposed to. "I mean-" she corrected, -"the cat jumped on the desk and knocked it over."

"We do not have a cat," Erestor said, crossing his arms over his chest.

The look on Glorfindel's face couldn't have been more terrifying. "You betrayed me," he hissed, and the elleth was suddenly scared for her life. She knew that what happened wasn't a huge deal – it was simply an accident – but Glorfindel had said he would 'punish her in the worst way he could think of'… she knew it would be all a big game when he dealt out his 'punishment', but being thrown into the freezing-cold water fountain or being mercilessly tickled by the balrog-slayer wasn't exactly _fun._

"Glorfindel," the advisor sighed, "were you wearing long robes around ink bottles again?"

"Yes, Erestor."

"It wasn't his fault though!" Eleniel quickly said.

Glorfindel threw her a grin. "Stop trying to get out of your punishment. You're in for it now."

"But Restor isn't killing you!"

The advisor rolled his eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but I regret to inform you, Glorfindel, it is time for Eleniel's lessons now."

Eleniel breathed a sigh of relief, which was short lived as Glorfindel poked her side as he passed, silently informing her that he would wait until after she had finished her lessons.

"What should I do with these?" he asked, picking up some of the documents.

"Let Lindir know which ones are completely unreadable, and he will get you copies. The ones that are not so damaged you can still send off," Erestor told him.

Glorfindel rose an eyebrow. "And what do I tell those who ask why there are splotches of black on their pages?"

"Tell them it was the cat."

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Rhaich – Curses**

 **Pe-channas – Idiot**

 **Gwestog? – Do you promise?**

* * *

 **Someone help me; I'm drowning in** _ **Finiel**_ **fluff and can't stop writing it until I get out… ~ Gre3nleaf**


	63. Sunrise

**Sunrise**

 **Eruanna: 11**

 **Raunion: 18**

Raunion hadn't expected to be startled awake by his younger sister one morning.

He and his family were on their way to Gondor to visit his Uncle Estel, Aunt Arwen and Cousin Eldarion. The small group had been riding for a while now, gradually getting closer to the kingdom, and it seemed that Eruanna was growing extremely excited at that fact, waking up as soon as the sun began to rise and jumping on her brother 'so they could leave'.

"Anna…" Raunion groaned as his wildly beating heart slowly started to calm and he realized what had happened, "it is way too early."

The smile on the girl's face didn't diminish, however, as she sat perched on her brother's stomach. "We have to leave now, so we can get to Gondor quicker! Do you think we'll arrive today?"

"Not today," Raunion said, closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

Eruanna frowned and her shoulders slumped. "I want to see Dari," she mumbled.

"And you will," Raunion said, reaching up and swiftly pulling his little sister down to lie next to him. "Have some patience."

"I have patience! Ada said so," the girl said, pulling her brother's blanket up to her chin and shuffling closer to the ellon.

Raunion snorted, eyes still closed. "Not enough," he told her. "Now, keep quiet, or you will wake everyone else up."

"I want to wake everyone up! We need to leave!" Eruanna protested, and the older elf's eyes flew open, pinning his sister with a half-hearted glare.

"Patience, remember?" he said, and the girl nodded. "Try and get back to sleep, little one, and when you next wake we will be ready to leave, alright?"

Eruanna silently agreed, resting her head on Raunion's chest and quickly falling asleep to the soft sound of his beating heart.

Needless to say, when she _did_ wake next, the sun high in the sky, she refused to get up, claiming she was too tired and it was ' _way_ too early to be journeying to Gondor'…


	64. Falling

**Falling**

 **Eleniel: 9**

Elrond had known from the very first moment his rambunctious elfling asked him if she could climb a tree that it was a horrible idea.

He had made terrible decisions in the past, but this was by far the worst.

She had come to him one morning, saying her brothers were busy training and 'Fin' and 'Restor' were somewhere signing important papers, and complained that she was bored.

Elrond had turned to her and asked what she wanted to do, the first words coming out of her mouth in response to that being 'climb a tree!'

His instincts had told him that he was the father and was allowed to say _no_ , but even he couldn't resist the pitiful face of his young daughter.

And so he took her outside and showed her how to climb a tree, keeping a firm hold on the back of her tunic the whole time.

But then she had demanded she climb it by herself, to which Elrond had – _again_ – been unable to refuse to.

So he had watched from the ground, heart beating against his ribs like a lion trying to escape his cage as his little girl – the equivalent to a human no more than nine years of age – clumsily clambered up a tree. Perhaps it would have been wiser to choose a small tree. Or not let her climb one at all.

"Stop there!" Elrond called as Eleniel reached a branch a reasonable height up. The elfling didn't seem to mind, listening to her father and sitting along the thick and – hopefully – sturdy wood.

"Look at me, Ada!" she shouted down excitedly, swinging her legs as a huge grin graced her face. "Look how high I am!"

"Yes, very high," Elrond said, trying to remain calm. "What do you see?"

"Um… I see trees, and flowers, and the stables! And… Ada! I see Dan and Ro and Estel!"

"You do?" the elf lord said. He felt his heart flutter anxiously as his daughter moved around on the branch and he heard a loud creaking noise. "I want you to come down now, little bird. Come on, slowly now."

Eleniel's grin suddenly widened. "I'm not a bird yet, Ada! Birds fly! Watch me fly!"

That lion almost escaped its cage as the young peredhel suddenly leaped off the branch, falling down through the green leaves off the tree.

" _By the Valar_!" the elf lord hissed, adding a few elvish curses as he quickly ran forward, reaching up and catching the happily squealing girl safely in his arms. He held onto her for dear life, storm grey eyes wide as his heart pumped with adrenaline and he tried to take in what had happened.

"That was fun!" Eleniel said. "Again!" She started struggling in her father's arms, to which he firmly responded to by placing her on her feet, grabbing hold of her shoulders and kneeling down so he was eye-level with her.

"Never again will you do anything like that with anyone, do you hear me?"

The girl nodded quickly, not entirely understanding her father's sudden change of mood. "Why?" she asked innocently.

" _Why_?" Elrond replied, astonished. "Because you could have killed yourself, Eleniel, that is why. What if I had not caught you?"

The girl tilted her head slightly to the side with a small smile. "I knew you would catch me, Ada," she said, jumping into his arms and hugging him around his neck. "But I'm sorry for scaring you, and I won't ever do it again."

"No, you will not," Elrond said, standing up with his daughter in his arms, "and if you ever do-"

"What?" Eleniel asked daringly, a twinkle in her blue eyes.

Elrond chuckled. "You will not find out what, because you will never do it again!"

No, Eleniel thought as the two walked back to the house, she would not ever jump out of a tree into her father's arms again…

… she'd do it with Glorfindel instead.


	65. Language Lesson

**Language Lesson**

 **Eleniel: 15**

Eleniel hated arguing with her family, but it happened.

And this was one of those times.

The peredhel had been in a foul mood for ages now as it was, and her father informing her that she needed to 'change her attitude' only worsened it.

Now she sat on her bed in her room, hands balled into fists as she tried to calm down. However, she was quite terrible at calming down, and angrily let an elvish curse word slip out of her mouth in a fit of irritation.

Unluckily for her, that had been the exact time Elladan decided to walk into the room.

He stopped at the door, grey eyes slowly narrowing, before striding over to his sister and standing in front of her bed, his tall figure looming intimidatingly over her.

"What did you just say?" he asked quietly, and Eleniel felt her nerves beginning to rise. He really was quite scary when he was mad.

Looking down, she sighed. There was no point in denying it – her brother had heard her. "I don't think it would be wise to repeat it," she said, and Elladan nodded.

"I know you are upset, and I know you are angry, but if I _ever_ hear that word come out of your mouth again, I will not hesitate to tell Ada exactly what you said. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Goheno nin," Eleniel whispered, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, and Elladan sat next to her, drawing her into his arms.

"It is forgotten, tithen fileg nin. Now, are you going to tell me what it is that has you in such a horrible mood?"

Eleniel sniffed, and, amidst tears and sobs, told her brother the entire story.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Goheno nin – Forgive me**

 **Tithen fileg nin – My little bird**

* * *

 **Based on what happened to me today… some boys were shining a light in my friend and I's eyes, and wouldn't stop when we asked them to, which resulted in me getting highly irritated and letting a few…** _ **words**_ **slip my mouth. I didn't realize my maths teacher – who happens to be my favourite – was standing right behind me… he said my name a little surprisingly but then I practically yelled across the room for the boys to stop, and he understood why I had gotten annoyed and told them off... at least I hope he understood! My stupid anxiety is telling me that he hates me now and thinks I'm one of those bad teenagers who goes around swearing… someone be a saint and tell me he doesn't so I can sleep tonight XD**

 **At least I can be happy that he wasn't as terrifying as Elladan… ~ Gre3neaf**


	66. Hot

**Hot**

 **Eleniel: 16**

 **Estel: 21**

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Elladan rolled his eyes at his twin's question. This had to be the tenth time he had asked that.

"I am fine," he said, raising both eyebrows at Elrohir, who was holding onto one of his arms, Estel the other.

The older twin had been injured whilst riding his horse, Ithil. A squirrel had ran out in front of the grey stallion, getting itself caught between his legs. The horse had lost his footing, immediately falling to the ground and practically crushing his rider beneath him. Thankfully, Elladan had only broken his leg, and cracked two ribs. Lord Elrond had finally allowed him out of bed three weeks later, providing he wore the cast and bandages at all times.

The peredhel siblings and their human brother had decided to take a walk in the gardens. It had just begun to snow, covering the ground in a fluffy white blanket. Elflings were rolling around, sqealing with joy, while couples walked hand-in-hand, watching the snowflakes fall from the cloudy sky. It really was something special.

Eleniel closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out, giggling as she felt the wetness of the flakes.

"Does it taste good?" Estel teased as he and the twins reached her.

Eleniel smiled and turned to face her brothers. "I love the snow," she said happily, and Elrohir grinned, reaching out and pulling his sister to his side, wrapping an arm around her waist as the four continued walking at a slow enough pace that would suit the injured one among them.

"Please help, please help!"

Elrond's children paused as a group of five elflings came running up to them, panicked expressions on their small faces. Elrohir gently let go of his brother's arm and knelt down in the snow, looking at the little elves. "What is the matter?" he asked.

"My cat got stuck in a tree, Hir Elladan! Please help her! She has never seen snow before, and she got frightened and climbed up a tree; and now she won't come down!"

Elrohir let a small smile creep onto his face at the mix-up of his name and Elladan's, briefly glancing behind him and noticing the grin on his twin's face before turning back to the elflings. He looked at the one who had spoken and took his small, cold hand in his own. "Show me your cat, tithen pen. Estel will come with us and we will see what we can do."

The man turned to Eleniel, who linked her arm with her eldest brother's. "You have got him?" he asked his sister, who nodded, before he jogged after Elrohir and the children.

"How can anything be _afraid_ of _snow_?" the elleth asked.

Elladan smiled. "Ask Legolas."

" _Legolas_ was afraid of _snow_?" Eleniel asked, completely shocked. "I don't believe you!"

"You think I would lie?" the older peredhel said with a laugh, pushing his sister gently. "Honestly, Thranduil told us all kinds of stories. Our little Greenwood Prince came screaming to his father once when he was an elfling after seeing the snow outside. He was crying to his father, and telling him that the cook must have left the sugar door open in the kitchens, as it had all fallen out of the bags and flooded the gardens!"

Eleniel broke into fits of laughter at that, missing her brother's wince of pain as his ribs protested to the movement.

"I will ask him about that when we see him again," the elleth said, and Elladan nodded.

"Yes, do. Who would think that fearless Legolas could be af- afraid of…."

Eleniel frowned as her brother started slowing down, and his words began to slur slightly. "Dan?"

The older twin moved restlessly. "Why is it… why is it getting so h-hot?"

"Hot? It is _snowing_ , for Valar's sake. If anything, you should be cold!"

"It's hot…" Elladan insisted. "So h-hot… Eleniel… I don't feel too good…"

Eleniel screamed for help as her brother's eyes immediately shut and he collapsed into her arms.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Ithil - Moon**

 **Hir Elladan – Lord Elladan**

 **Tithen pen – Little one**

* * *

 **A drabble for Lydwina Marie, as requested. :) Do I write a part two for this?**

 **In case you haven't seen my profile: Hey guys! Just thought I should let you all know that I'm going on a bit of a break/hiatus, whatever you want to call it. It won't be long, but I'm in my final year of school, meaning my exams are after Christmas. I have mocks in one week, and it's half-term now, so instead of using that time to write, I'll be using it to revise and study for them. Thank you for your continued support! I'll be back soon :)**

 **I took a little break from revising, and this happened. Hope you liked it! ~ Gre3nleaf**


	67. Waybread

**Waybread**

 **A part 2 to my previous drabble!**

* * *

Elladan moaned softly as his eyes fluttered open, his hands immediately moving to see why he felt almost pinned to the bed. His fingers found something laying on his chest, and he looked down to see a blonde head. Smiling, the ellon relaxed, resting his hands on his sleeping sister.

"Good morning."

Elladan turned his head slightly, wincing as a small wave of dizziness washed over him. He watched as his father walked towards the bed, before frowning. "It is morning?"

"No, it is almost midnight," Elrond said with a chuckle, and the older twin smiled. "Eat some of this, please. You missed both lunch and dinner."

Elladan took the waybread that was being offered to him and bit into it, immediately feeling less sick and stronger. "How long has she been here?" he asked, nodding towards Eleniel.

"Since you arrived in the Healing Rooms unconscious," the elf lord replied with a raise of his eyebrow, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

Elladan made a face, and the events of that morning came rushing back to him. "What happened?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Elrond said. "Eleniel said you told her you were feeling hot, and then you just collapsed into her arms."

"That… sounds pretty accurate," Elladan said with a sigh. "I don't know why it happened though."

"You were let out of bed too early, that is why."

"Not my fault," the younger peredhel insisted, "I did not beg this time."

Elrond smiled and pat his son's knee. "Not this time, no. But you did say you were feeling okay when asked _before_ you were let out."

"I was," Elladan told him. "I was feeling fine."

"Perhaps it was just you moving about after laying in bed for so long that caused it, then."

"Perhaps? Valar, Ada, you are supposed to be the healer here!"

The elf lord's eyes narrowed. "I am still the healer here, Elladan. But unless you can provide me with another explanation as to why you would suddenly faint-"

"I didn't _faint_."

"-no? Collapse into your little sister's arms and lose consciousness, then." At his eldest's satisfied nod, he continued. "Unless you can provide me with another explanation as to why that would happen, my suggestion is the best we have."

"Still," Elladan said, "you should be _certain_." A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as his father frowned deeply, although a playful glint shone in his grey eyes.

"Are you insulting my - apparently limited - knowledge of healing, ion nin?"

"What if I am, Adar nin?"

Elrond chuckled dangerously. "You really are testing me today, aren't you?" Leaning forward, he poked his son's stomach, raising an eyebrow when the ellon flinched under his touch, a breathy laugh escaping his lips. "You are lucky that you are laying in bed, injured, with your sleeping sister on your chest – otherwise, you really would be in for it."

Elladan laughed, always enjoying his father's playful side. "I am terrified, Ada, I am just not showing it."

Elrond rolled his eyes and leaned down, placing a kiss on his son's forehead, before moving to give his daughter one on her rosy cheek. "Good night, trouble," he said quietly, using the nickname Elladan had adopted at a very young age. "Calanon will be here all night as usual, should you need something. Look after your sister."

The older twin smiled. "Good night Ada, I love you," he said, shuffling gently in his bed to make himself more comfortable, being careful not to wake Eleniel.

"I love you too," Elrond said with a soft smile, before turning and walking away, a warmness in his heart.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Ion nin – My son**

 **Adar nin – My father**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! I wrote this short thing over the course of two days – that's how swamped I am with school work D: Hopefully I'll see you all again soon! Please review :) ~ Gre3nleaf**


	68. Metal

**Decided to take a break from revision and exams… and this idea popped into my head. Not very surprising really; considering I've been knee-deep in school work and exam timetables for two weeks, a load of fluff poured into one fic is exactly what I need! Please enjoy some** _ **Finiel**_ **cuteness, with a dash of Elrond. ;)**

* * *

 **Metal**

 **Eleniel: 15**

Elrond smiled as he sat contentedly against a tree, open book in his lap as he watched his daughter spar with Glorfindel in front of him.

"One, two, three," the balrog-slayer counted as Eleniel brought up her sword and metal hit metal. He heaved a sigh as he swiftly caught the elleth in his grip, looking down into her blue eyes with one elegant eyebrow raised. "Stop leaving yourself so open. Whoever you are fighting will use that to their advantage, as I have just done. Understand?"

The peredhel nodded, and she was let go. Sighing loudly, she bent down to pick up her sword where she had dropped it, a startled yelp escaping her lips as she was pushed over. She fell forward onto her stomach and winced as she made impact with the grassy floor.

"What was that for?" she asked irately, rolling onto her back, pushing hair out of her face and glaring up at the tall elf who stood over her.

"Stop acting like an elfling," the warrior said with a grin. "You are supposed to _enjoy_ training. Wipe that look off your face and lighten up."

Eleniel huffed. No. She most definitely would _not_ lighten up! Maybe she would have had that idiot elf not _shoved her onto the floor!_

The young elf rolled onto her stomach again and grabbed the hilt of her sword, heaving herself up onto her feet and turning to face the blond.

"You are still glaring," Elrond pointed out from where he was sat, a small smile on his face.

"I know," Eleniel told him. Her eyes flicked back to Glorfindel, who rose an eyebrow again at her obvious moodiness. He knew it was because her father was here and she wanted to show him everything she had learnt these past few months of training, and him defeating her in every match so far was something that she thought made her look weak, but seriously, that girl was starting to make _him_ feel dim.

Eleniel lifted her sword as Glorfindel rose his. The balrog-slayer took a step forward, and she lifted the weapon higher, squeaking when the warrior lunged forward and poked her above her ribs. "What did I say about leaving yourself so open?" he said, tone of voice and expression completely serious, but a hint of mischief in his azure eyes.

Eleniel lifted her sword again, careful to leave the rest of her body protected, and the two sparred. She thought she was doing quite well, and couldn't help but smile in the direction of her father as she delivered quite a powerful blow to Glorfindel.

Another poke.

Another squeak.

The elleth glared at the balrog-slayer, who, probably for the tenth time that day, rose an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly. "Again," he said.

The sparring continued, and Glorfindel got in a few more pokes until he and Elrond were openly smiling. Eleniel, on the other hand, was slowly starting to get very annoyed. She was so afraid of even lifting her sword now in case he poked her again!

The two rose their weapons, and the match continued, the elleth's eyes never leaving the balrog-slayer's hands, which were grasped tightly around his sword's hilt. She was so fixed on his hands that she had absolutely _no_ idea how he managed to poke her stomach. But he did. And the spark of irritation in her eyes flared into a raging fire.

Screaming, Eleniel dropped her sword and flew straight at Glorfindel, who threw his weapon to the ground and caught the elleth easily in his arms, spinning her around and pinning her against his chest. He carefully lowered himself to sit beside Elrond on the grass. "Calmed down yet?" he asked, the grin on his face evident in his voice.

"You are _insufferable!_ " Eleniel said angrily, trying to pry the balrog-slayer's arms away from her. She turned her head as she heard a deep chuckle, and found her father looking at her with a smile on his face.

"You are very endearing when you're in a bad mood, my little one," the elf lord said with a laugh, and Eleniel huffed, crossing her arms over Glorfindel's on her chest and narrowing her eyes at the sky.

What she didn't expect, however, was for a sharp poke to land on her stomach. Squealing, the young peredhel moved her hands over her belly and tilted her head back to glare at the balrog-slayer. "Stop it!"

"What did I say about leaving yourself open?" he asked, reaching down and tickling the girl's neck. She choked on her laughter, bringing her head down to rest on her chest.

"We are not training!"

Glorfindel grinned and leaned down, blowing slightly on the tip of Eleniel's sensitive ear. The elleth giggled and brought her hand up to cover it. " _Fin_!" she growled half-heartedly.

"That's my name," the warrior said, wiggling his fingers against Eleniel's belly. "Valar, El! Stop leaving yourself so open!"

"Stohop it!" the young elf giggled, before turning her head and throwing a pleading look in her father's direction. "Ada, tell him to stop!"

"Glorfindel, stop," Elrond said, smiling widely at his friend.

"I can't, I'm afraid," the balrog-slayer admitted, placing a well-aimed poke under Eleniel's armpit. "I have to teach your daughter how to properly protect herself while out on the battlefield."

The lord of Imladris shrugged and turned back to his book. "Sorry, Eleniel," he apologised.

"We're not trainihIHIHIHNG! STOHOP!" the elleth screamed. "This isn't fair!" A huge smile adorned her lips as she grabbed the balrog-slayer's hands and held onto them as tightly as she could.

"We left the boundaries of _fair_ a long time ago, little warrior. Now it is just a one-sided game of 'who can make Eleniel squeal the loudest'. Elrond, care for a go?"

Eleniel's eyes widened and she began to rapidly shake her head as Glorfindel's arms tightened around her.

Elrond smiled and placed his book on the grass. He chuckled. "It would be my pleasure."

Oh, how Eleniel _loved_ her training sessions with her least-favourite elf in Middle-earth.


	69. Deadline

**Deadline**

 **Eleniel: 11**

Glorfindel sighed as he leaned back against the headboard of his bed, smiling in content. He shut his eyes and crossed his legs at the ankles, enjoying the – unfortunately short-lasting – peace.

"Fin!"

The balrog-slayer lurched forward as the door to his room flew open and Eleniel came running in in a flurry of blonde hair. She jumped onto the bed and looked up at the warrior, bright eyes wide.

"What is the matter?" Glorfindel asked, panic entering his voice as he frowned and placed his hands on the small shoulders.

"I need help! It's urgent!"

"Help with what?"

"The work!"

"You're not making any sense, El," Glorfindel told her calmly. "What work do you need help with?"

Eleniel took a deep breath to calm herself. "The work Ada set for me last week."

"Learning those Elvish words?"

"Yes."

"The deadline is today?"

"… yes."

"Have you done _any_ of it?"

"…"

"Have you waited until the last minute to complete it?"

"…"

Glorfindel sighed. When _would_ she learn?


	70. Far-fetched

**Galadrielcats: Hey, mellon! I tried to reply to you privately, but your private messaging system is disabled :( Anyway, I just wanted to let you know how happy I was to receive your reviews! Thank you very, _very_ much!**

 **Note: This was originally going to be based on the 'Sunset' prompt, which is why it mentions it a lot, I guess. But then I realized that I'd actually already written a drabble for that prompt, so I quickly decided that 'Far-fetched' _kinda_ fits it... (when Elrond doesn't believe Eleniel). Thanks, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Far-fetched**

 **Eleniel: 14**

"You are up early."

Eleniel jumped, head spinning around as she came face-to-face with her father. She smiled. "I couldn't sleep."

Elrond nodded, walking forward to sit next to his daughter on the balcony. The sun was just beginning to rise, the whole of Rivendell enveloped in a dark pink light.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, stretching his legs out in front of him.

Eleniel nodded. She grabbed the corners of the blanket she had brought outside with her and wrapped it tighter around herself, bringing her knees up to her chest, a distant look on her face.

Elrond smiled knowingly. "Are you alright?"

Eleniel looked at him, opening her mouth to answer. Elrond rose both eyebrows at this, knowing what was about to come out of her mouth. "Tell me the truth," he said.

Eleniel's shoulders slumped and she pouted. "Do you have some magical power that lets you know exactly when someone isn't telling the truth, or am I just a horrible liar?"

The elf lord laughed, reaching out and pulling his daughter towards him onto his lap. "Neither," he said, "I just know my little star _very_ well. Now, what is the matter?"

The elleth stayed silent for a while, resting her head against her father's chest and staring out into the woods opposite the Last Homely House. "When are they coming back?"

Elrond glanced down at Eleniel, before looking back up again. "Soon, little one."

The twins and Estel were on a patrol, though they had been gone for longer than usual, visiting a human settlement nearby to Rivendell that had been reporting orc sightings close to them. It had been three months, and the elleth was getting tired waiting for her brothers to return.

"How soon?" she asked tiredly, yawning as she nestled closer to her father, pulling the warm blanket up to her chin.

Elrond gently stroked the blonde hair before raising his head and watching the sun continue to rise in the distance.

"Soon, little one, I promise. Soon."


	71. On The Brink

**On The Brink**

 **Eleniel: 17**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeaaase?"

"Eleniel."

" _Please_?"

Elladan turned to look at his sister. His sister, who was the equivalent of a seventeen-year old human and still whining like an elfling.

Eleniel noticed her brother's eyes on her and smiled sweetly, tilting her head to the side and crossing her legs where she was sat on the sofa next to the older peredhel. "Please?"

"If you say that one more time I swear to Eru…" Elladan warned.

Eleniel smirked slightly. She turned to look out of the window and inwardly sighed. It was _still_ raining.

The young peredhel had been absolutely bored out of her mind all day. Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel were talking about boring adult stuff in the Hall of Fire, Estel was reading a boring book in his room, and Elrohir was signing boring documents that he had let pile up over the week and only just got to.

The only one who was seemingly not doing anything boring was Elladan, but even he was beginning to show no signs of having fun.

Which was why she was now begging him to spar with her. Outside. In the cold. While it was raining.

Elladan, of course, wanted to stay in his room, on his sofa, in front of the warm fire.

Eleniel, on the other hand, wanted the complete opposite.

"I'm bored," she said.

"Really?" Elladan rose an eyebrow at his sister, an irritated look on his face. "I would never have guessed."

"Dan, I want to train."

"Well, I don't."

"Elladaaaaaan."

"Eleniel, I am on the brink of impatience."

The elleth's smirk widened. Well. This was better than nothing.

"I want to do something fun."

"Find Estel."

"He's reading."

"Find Elrohir."

"He's busy."

"So am I."

"I want to go outside."

"Eleniel."

"Please?"

"That's it," Elladan growled, turning and grabbing his sister's arms. He wrenched her forward onto his lap and held her in place there, looking down into her laughing blue eyes. "I warned you that if you said that irritating word one more time, there would be trouble."

"What word? Please?"

The ellon's eyes narrowed.

"Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeaaaaase, please, pleaSEHEHE NOHONOHONO PLEASE!"

Elladan had given up and was now mercilessly tickling his sister, a positively evil grin now on his face.

"What? This is fun, right?"

"THAT'S NOHOT WHAT I MEAHAHAHANT!"

"There's just no pleasing you, is there?"


	72. Cowardice

**Cowardice**

 **Eleniel: 20**

Elrond and Glorfindel had expected their walk from the lord of Imladris' study to the Hall of Fire to be short and uneventful. It was a bit stupid of them to think like that, of course. They lived in a house of Peredhel.

"Daeron! Get. It. _Out!_ "

The ellyn stopped just outside Eleniel's room, turning to each other with confused expressions on their faces.

"I'm _trying!_ It is not easy!"

"What _are_ they talking about?" the balrog-slayer asked quietly, turning back towards the door.

"It is disgusting Dae. Please try harder."

"Don't be such a coward, El. It's not like you've never seen one before."

"I've seen plenty! Just… not this close- AH! DAERON!"

Elrond and Glorfindel stared at each other with wide eyes. The thoughts that were currently gushing through their minds like water from a broken dam were… they didn't want to describe them.

"Is-"

"Don't say it Glorfindel."

"Are you sure they're-"

"Shush."

The blond drew his lips together in a straight line and looked at the horrified expression of his lord. He himself was beginning to tense with slight anger. If Daeron and Eleniel were- if they were- hm. They were old enough, of course, but still. Would they really…?

 _Shut up Glorfindel,_ he thought, shaking his head.

"GET IT OUT!"

The two quickly spun around to the door, hearts racing wildly. They were stuck. _What were they supposed to do?_ Walk past and pretend nothing happened?

"Should I knock?" Elrond asked, for once in his life at a loss of what to do.

Glorfindel frowned. "Do not ask me. She's not my daughter."

Elrond looked at his friend with an expression that clearly thought otherwise. "I am going to," he said. Taking a deep breath, and absentmindedly noticing the balrog-slayer doing the same beside him, he walked forward, brought his hand up, and knocked twice on the door.

Everything was silent.

"Who is it?" Eleniel asked from inside the room, tone of voice slightly panicked.

"Your Adar," Elrond replied cautiously. "May I come in-"

"NO! I mean, no, not yet, just- er- just wait outsi- OH ERU, DAERON! I FEEL SICK!"

"You are an elf, you can't get-"

"That is beside the poINT AHHHHHHH!"

Elrond had had enough. Whatever was going on in there, he had seen worse…

… actually, thinking about it, that was probably a lie, but he didn't care at that moment.

"I am coming in, Eleniel."

"NO!" came Daeron's voice. "DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR!"

Elrond growled and quickly pushed the door open, eyes widening when a small, grey bundle of fur scampered out of the room.

Glorfindel's sharp eyesight noticed it, however, and he pounced, capturing the little thing in his hands.

"What on Middle-earth was that?" Elrond asked, beyond confused now.

"Did he catch it?" Eleniel asked, and the elf lord peered into the room to see her standing on the bed, sword in hand, and Daeron slumped tiredly in a chair.

"Catch _what?_ " Elrond said.

"The mouse," Glorfindel said, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips as he looked down through the crack between his two hands at the tiny animal. He looked up at Elrond, and the two suddenly felt _very_ stupid. It was a mouse. A mouse. Oh, for Eru's sake…

"Thank the Valar," Daeron said, dragging a hand exhaustedly down his face. "We'd been trying to get it out for half an hour."


	73. Threads

**Threads**

 **Eleniel: 15**

 **Estel: 20**

"Ada?"

Elrond turned his head to the open door to his room. He lowered his book and frowned, eyes coming to rest on his daughter. "Eleniel? What are you doing awake?"

"I… couldn't sleep," the elleth replied, wrapping her arms around her from where she was still stood at the door.

The elf lord nodded. He had a feeling this sudden wakefulness was to do with her brothers and Glorfindel leaving for their patrol tomorrow. "Come here," he said, placing the book down on his bedside table and opening his arms for his daughter.

Eleniel smiled, immediately moving forward. She climbed onto the bed and lay down, her head resting on her father's chest.

"I suppose this is about tomorrow?" Elrond asked.

"What is ' _this_ '?" Eleniel asked as the older elf lifted the covers and pulled them over himself and his daughter.

"Out of all my children, you are the best sleeper," he said with a quiet chuckle. "Never once have you come to me saying that you cannot sleep. That is Estel's job."

Eleniel giggled at that, but quickly quietened. "I don't want them to go."

"I know you don't. Neither do I, but you know that they have to."

"I suppose."

"What is different about this time, hm?"

"What do you mean?"

"Usually you will be upset to see them go, but not say much about it. This time, you cannot sleep and have been acting distant all day. What is wrong with tithen mir nin?"

Eleniel stayed silent for a moment, not sure how to respond. "I don't know."

Elrond nodded, moving his hand to rub his daughter's back gently. "Alright. We shall talk about it when you do know, yes?"

"Okay," Eleniel said. She sighed, quickly reaching up to wipe a tear which had begun to fall down her cheek. "Aaaand now I am crying."

Elrond smiled fondly, lifting his daughter's chin up to meet his eyes. "Do not worry about your brothers and Glorfindel – you know they will be fine, as they always are. Dry those tears and we will talk about something a bit happier before we sleep."

Eleniel nodded with a smile, blue eyes shining in the candlelight.

"And if it makes you feel any better," Elrond said with a raise of both eyebrows, "you will still have me."

Eleniel frowned. "That is supposed to make me feel better?"

"Oho, do you _really_ want to go there?" Elrond asked with a deep chuckle, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

The two were interrupted by a knock on the door, and before they knew it, it had opened, and Estel's head was peeking in. He smiled at the sight of both his father and sister on the bed, and walked in fully.

"Ada."

"Estel. Are you having trouble sleeping? Would you like to climb into my bed and stay with Eleniel and I?"

Eleniel snorted at that, quickly bringing both hands up to cover her mouth as she buried her head under the covers.

Estel rose an eyebrow at that, looking curiously at the smiling elf lord. "No, thank you," he said, before sighing at the muffled giggles coming from the lump on his father's chest. Remembering what he came to say, he walked over to the bed, holding up a tunic. "I wanted to know if you had a tunic I could borrow. Dan and Ro are already asleep - I would have asked them otherwise."

Elrond frowned, sitting up. "Where are all of yours?"

At this, the man made a guilty face and started fiddling with the material in his hands.

Elrond rose both eyebrows, beginning to understand. "You let them pile up in a corner of your room instead of taking them to be washed, I assume?"

Estel sighed, hanging his head. "You assume correctly."

"Mhm."

"Sorry."

"Mhm."

"Tunic?"

"Mhm."

"Thank you, Ada."

"You are welcome, ion."

Estel smiled tightly, walking to the wardrobe in Elrond's room and taking out a navy blue tunic.

"What about the one in your hands?" Eleniel asked, having recovered.

"Threads are coming out of it El, and so I am taking it to a maid who will hopefully re-stitch it for me," Estel said, walking over to his sister and leaning down, placing a kiss on her forehead and stroking the blonde hair out of her face. "Good night. I will see you in the morning." At this, he straightened and looked quizzically at his father, unsure if he was seriously mad or just pretending.

Elrond saw this, and a wide smile spread across his face. "Come here, my wild child," he said, opening his arms. Estel grinned, and leaned forward to hug the elf.

"Sleep well," he said, before leaving to turn and walk out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Eleniel sighed. "How he manages to look after himself while on patrol is a mystery."

Elrond laughed, leaning over to blow out the candle. "He has two older brothers that keep both eyes on him at all times, that is how," he said. "Now, let us sleep."

The elleth nodded. "Good night, Ada. Love you."

"Sweet dreams, my little one. I love you too, as I always will."

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Tithen mir nin - My little jewel**

* * *

 **Hey! How are you doing? :) I thought this might be a good opportunity so see if my reviewers (there probably isn't even over three of you, but oh well XD) would like to request a fic... it would help me also, as I'm having difficulty coming up with a plot for each prompt. Here are the ones I have left:**

 **Earth, Rebellion, New Race, Filling In The Gaps, Documentation, Down The River, Valinor, Justice, A Simple Delight, Learning, Anyone Of Us, Friends Forever, Feuds, Vanity, Point Of View, Oaths, From Afar, Lifeline, Hidden, Harbor, Flaunting, Parlay, I Know You, But Where?, First In Mind, Fellow Sufferer, The Flag Of Surrender, and Beyond The Circles Of The World.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! ~ Gre3nleaf**


	74. A Simple Delight

**Note: I am in a bit of a rough patch at the moment, and so I've been writing loads of fluffy Eleniel fics to cheer me up. Here's one.**

* * *

 **A Simple Delight**

 **Eleniel: 16**

 **Estel: 21**

Elrond smiled as he looked around him.

It was Yule.

And with Yule came family.

Celeborn and Galadriel were sat on a couch opposite him, the Lady of Light wrapped in her husband's arms. Arwen and Erestor were laughing together as they played a game of chess. Elrohir, Estel and Elladan were talking amongst themselves by the fire, a glass of wine in their hands. And Glorfindel and Eleniel were… well. The balrog-slayer was currently grinning widely as he held Eleniel's circlet above her head, the elleth attempting to jump up and grab it. But, as soon as her fingertips got close enough to reach it, the _tall_ warrior would casually lift it higher.

"Give. It. _Back_!" Eleniel said, jumping up after each word.

Glorfindel said nothing, instead taking a sip from the glass in his right hand and lifting the circlet in his left higher.

Eleniel huffed, turning to look at her smiling father. "Ada," she said. "Fin is being mean."

Elrond's smile disappeared, and he quickly put on a face of mock-anger. "How dare you be mean to my daughter, Lord Glorfindel," he said to the smirking balrog-slayer, who shrugged and only lifted the circlet higher.

"Okay," Eleniel said, "this is getting irritating now. Please give it back."

Glorfindel said nothing.

"You are too short," Celeborn said from where he was sat. "You must grow."

"I can not _make_ myself grow, Daerada," the elleth said, crossing her arms. "Maybe _he_ should just shrink. It would make everyone's lives easier."

Everyone laughed at that, and even the blond's mischievous grin grew wider.

Eleniel didn't find it amusing, however, and turned to face Glorfindel. He took a drink from his glass and looked down at her, one elegant eyebrow raised. The elleth looked up at the circlet hanging from one of his fingers and made a face. Why did he have to be so tall?

"Go on, El," Elrohir encouraged from his spot on the couch, winking at his sister when she turned to look at him.

Eleniel knew it was pointless. The circlet was already above his head, and jumping up to get it would only make him lift it up higher. "Oh, for Valar's sake," she mumbled, before bending her knees and jumping up. Her fingertips didn't even graze the circlet, but, as she came down again, she landed on the warrior's foot. Hard.

Glorfindel tried not to make any noise. He really did. But it hurt. A lot.

And so he couldn't help it as he quickly handed the elleth her circlet and fell to the floor, clutching his booted foot in one hand as he buried his face in the carpet and screamed… a little too dramatically.

Eleniel smirked. "I'm not even going to apologise for that," she said smugly, turning to sit next to her father on the couch, neatly placing her circlet back on her head. "Because you are a big, mean, horrible elf who _deserved_ being stepped on."

"Elrond," Glorfindel said, flattening himself out on the ground and turning his head to look up at the elf lord, "you have raised a monster."

" _I'm_ the monster?" Eleniel said exasperatedly. "You do not see _me_ stealing your circlet, or chasing after you for no reason at all, or pinning you to the floor and tickling you, do you? No! You are the monster, Fin, and I have no trouble admitting that!" And with that, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned into her – highly amused – father's side.

"Clearly," the warrior said with a huff, sitting up and turning blue eyes on the elleth. He looked at Elrond. "Are you honestly going to let your daughter get away with this kind of language?"

"Mhm," Elrond said, raising an eyebrow at Eleniel. "She may not be a monster, but she certainly is a little minx."

"Not," the elleth said, a defiant look on her face.

"Celebrian," Elrond heard Galadriel mutter quietly to her husband, and smiles grew on their faces as they watched the exchange between balrog-slayer and peredhel.

"I am going to have a bruise now," the blond said, sitting up and rubbing his foot.

"Stop whining."

"Alright, that is it."

An anticipatory grin spread across Eleniel's lips as she watched the warrior stand to his feet and stalk over to her.

"See!" she said as he reached the couch and grabbed her in his arms, turning and playfully wrestling her to the floor. "This- is why- _get off_! This is why you are the monster! No respect! Idiot! Horrible… horrible bully! Ow! Hey! You absolute _orc_! I can't- Fin! No- don't take it _again_! Give my circlet back- _hey_! Fin, stop! Just- just… ow! Let- me go!"

Elrond smiled as he raised his glass to his lips. Ah. The simple delights.

Of Yule.

Of love.

And of life.


	75. Friends Forever

**Friends Forever**

 **Eleniel: 16**

Eleniel sighed, plucking a strand of emerald grass from the ground and twirling it around in her fingers. The bark of the tree behind her back was getting warm, the sun peeking its rays through the autumn leaves, but either she didn't realize, or she didn't care. She was too deep in thought.

"You're a bit early."

The elleth didn't even glance up at the new voice, keeping her eyes fixed straight ahead.

Glorfindel lifted one eyebrow. "El?"

"Hmm."

The balrog-slayer placed both hands on his hips and frowned. Well. Something was definitely wrong, he could see that – why else would she be twenty minutes early to her training lesson when she was normally twenty minutes late? But the way her usual smile was nowhere to be seen, and the distant look in her blue eyes… _hm_.

He gently threw his sword to the soft floor and walked over to the huge tree, turning and sliding down the trunk to sit next to her. He bent one leg, stretching out the other in front of him.

"Has something happened?" he asked, turning his head slightly to look at Eleniel.

The elleth chose not to answer him, but Glorfindel saw her move uncomfortably at the question.

"Is everything alright?"

Again, he didn't receive a question.

"Hey," he said calmly, moving his leg and nudging her with his foot, "answer me."

Eleniel furrowed her eyebrows irritably at the nudge, and pushed the warrior's boot away. "I'm fine."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "Of course you are," he said. "That is why you're looking so depressed this morning."

Eleniel glared at him, and he gave her a smile, before patting her knee and moving closer to her. "Come on, what's wrong?"

The elleth sighed deeply, looking down at her hands before replying. "Miluiel."

Glorfindel's eyebrows rose slightly at the mention of Eleniel's best friend. "Miluiel?" he asked. "What happened?"

"We… we've fallen out."

"Why?"

At the elleth's silence, the balrog-slayer could tell she didn't want to talk about it, and he understood. Whatever happened couldn't have been that bad – the two had been best friends since they were elflings, and had grown up together. The bond they shared was a strong one.

Sighing, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her to his side, feeling her curl up beside him. "When did this happen?"

"About an hour ago."

"Are you alright?"

There was a brief pause, before a small sniffle could be heard and Eleniel was suddenly burying her head in the warrior's tunic, undoubtedly trying to hide her tears. "No," came a muffled sob.

Glorfindel reached up and placed a hand on the top of her blonde head, gently stroking it. "You two are almost inseparable - I am sure things will work themselves out, little one."

"You don't know that!"

The balrog-slayer smiled. "Eleniel, myself and your father have fallen out many times before; you know that. But why do you think we are still friends?"

"Because you are annoyingly persistent." The elleth flinched and muffled her giggle at a well-aimed poke to her side.

"Answer the question," Glorfindel said with a small smile.

Eleniel sighed. "Because… because you are best friends, and you love each other."

"Exactly," the warrior told her. "Listen. If you and Miluiel truly love each other, then whatever has happened will be fixed, okay? The best friends that are 'meant to be' are the ones that go through everything that is meant to tear them apart and come out stronger than they were before. And I can assure you, little warrior, that Miluiel is probably having this same conversation with someone else right now."

"Really?"

"Really."

Slowly, Eleniel's face came out of hiding. She leaned her head on Glorfindel's shoulder and stared up at the canopy of leaves above them. The balrog-slayer could see dried tear marks on her face, and leaned down to gently kiss her forehead. "Better?"

Eleniel smiled, bright eyes latching onto Glorfindel's. "Better."

Silence passed for a moment, the two elves leaning against the oak and relishing in the cool breeze which was moving through their golden locks, until Glorfindel spoke.

"And besides, if nothing seems to work out, you'll always have me."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

* * *

 _friendship is a plant we must often water_

* * *

 **Based on something that has been happening with me at the moment, except Eleniel actually has a chance at getting** _ **her**_ **best friend back…**

 **Sorry for the late update. Things have been… well. Things aren't so good at home** **.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. ~ Gre3nleaf**


	76. Anyone Of Us

**Anyone Of Us**

 **Eleniel: 17**

Eleniel moved uncomfortably in her chair, which was fairly difficult, seeing as she was turned so that her legs were hanging over one of the arms, and her head was laying on a cushion on the other. She sighed.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

It should have been _her_.

The elleth turned her head, the brightness in her eyes dimming even more as she looked at her father, laying still in the bed.

They were in the Healing Rooms; the last place she wanted to be. An… accident had occurred not two hours ago in the stables. She didn't like to think about it, but she couldn't help it as she sat in silence. There was nothing else _to_ think about, and so she didn't stop the memories of that morning as they rushed uninvited into her head...

Eleniel had been getting ready for a ride with her father – everyone else was on patrol, the twins, Glorfindel and Estel included – when a new horse – who she had fittingly (in her opinion) dubbed 'Amarth' – caused an interruption in the stables. He was wild and untamed, clearly, but had an injured leg, and was found lying in a shallow stream by some villagers nearby. They had brought him to the elves, hoping they could heal him quicker than them. But, Amarth had been terrified by his new surroundings once Arthion the stable master had healed him, and had woken up in a fit of panic, pacing manically up and down his stall and kicking wildly at the gate separating him from the outside world. Unfortunately, Elrond and Eleniel had been there at this time and, while Arthion had attempted to quickly unlock the gate and move in to the stall to calm the stallion down, the black beast had charged through and gotten out before the gate could be shut again. Arthion had been unharmed, thank the Valar, but Elrond…

Eleniel still remembered how terrified she had been as Amarth panicked even more at the sight of her and reared up, readying himself to kick at her. And that feeling of dread when Elrond had pushed her out of the way and taken the kick…

The elleth angrily wiped a tear from her cheek. If she had only been quicker, and hadn't stood there like a small elfling, staring up at the frightening animal instead of moving, her father would not have had to do it for her, and he would not be laying there with three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken wrist.

"Anything?"

Eleniel looked up as Erestor walked into the room, and shook her head slightly, glancing down at her hands. "He's been asleep since Landion gave him that medicine. Will he wake soon?"

Erestor smiled and moved forward to stroke the girl's blonde hair. "He will, tithen pen, I promise you. You have not been crying, have you?" he asked, noticing the glistening blue eyes.

Eleniel shook her head. "No," she insisted, but the advisor knew better than to trust a peredhel when it came to talking about their feelings. He knelt down next to the chair she was sat on and took her hand in his.

"Do not blame yourself for what happened, Eleniel, do you hear me? It could have been anyone standing in front of that horse-"

"It should have been me."

"It should _not_ have been you, and if I ever hear you say something like that again, I will not be happy. Do not wish harm upon yourself when someone has taken it for you instead. Your father would gladly sacrifice his life for any one of his children, you know that. He is strong – a horse's kick will not deter him for long, I assure you."

Eleniel smiled faintly at that, ignoring the tears that were now openly rolling down from her eyes. "He is not supposed to be injured. He's… he's _Ada_."

"I know it is not nice to see the one who cares for you have to be cared _for_ , for once," Erestor told her, soothingly rubbing his thumb along the cold hand of the elleth's, "but your father will be out of this bed in no time. He will soon come to realize why your brothers and Glorfindel plead with him for days to be allowed out whenever _they_ are injured."

Eleniel laughed at that, and it brought a smile to Erestor's face. "Maybe we should keep him in there for longer than needed, to show him how it feels," she said.

"I do not think he would stand for that, I'm afraid."

"He deserves a taste of his own medicine!"

Erestor chuckled, before grimacing. "In both terms… that tea is disgusting."

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Amarth – Doom**

 **Tithen pen – Little one**

* * *

 **This is one of three requests from GreyLynx… I plan to fulfil them all! A part 2 to this should come soon. Thanks for reading! ~ Gre3nleaf**


	77. First In Mind

**Note: This is carrying on from my previous drabble. :)**

* * *

 **First In Mind**

 **Eleniel: 17**

The first thing he felt when he woke up was pain. Elrond felt pain. Why was he feeling pain?

His stormy grey eyes flickered open, and he moved slightly, flinching as a sharp jolt of what felt like electricity shot through his ribcage. His eyes open wide, he tried to stay as still as he could, staring up at the ceiling and hoping the pain would subside soon.

While he was laying still, memories of that morning filled his head, and he sighed. Right. The horse.

It wasn't until almost ten minutes after silently staring up at the ceiling that Elrond realized he wasn't alone in the room. Carefully, he turned his head, smiling as his eyes found his youngest daughter, curled up in a chair, hugging a pillow, and fast asleep.

As much as he wanted her to stay there, he _really_ did need some medication to help with the pain. Grimacing slightly, the elf lord moved over a bit in his bed and nudged his daughter gently with his foot.

Eleniel woke almost immediately, bolting upright in the chair and almost falling off in the process.

"Careful, careful," Elrond said quietly, and Eleniel turned her head, glaring in a way only a peredhel could.

"Your foot is cold," she said sleepily, before moving quickly as if remembering something, and staring wide-eyed at her father, a smile growing on her lips. "You're awake!"

"Yes, and in serious pain. Could you get Landion for me, Eleniel?"

"Of course, Ada!" Eleniel said, moving to get off the chair. She turned and put both hands in front of her. "I'll be right back – don't move."

 _If only I could_ , Elrond thought, sighing and making a distressed sound as he moved his arm only to have another shock of pain shoot from his shoulder down to his wrist.

Looking down, he noticed for the first time that there was a splint covering the bottom of his arm. His wrist must have broken. The elf lord decided to check for any more afflictions he hadn't yet discovered, pleased – and slightly relieved – to only find a slight discomfort in his shoulder; he concluded that it must have been popped back into place after dislocating it. He couldn't remember. Both the kick and fall had knocked him unconscious.

"Hir nin?" Elrond looked up and smiled slightly at the sight of Landion, the chief healer. He was holding a cup, steam rising from it, and he found himself wishing he was able to jump out of this bed and down it in one go. But he couldn't. So he didn't.

Landion must have noticed Elrond staring longingly at the cup, and he quickly moved forward, calling Eleniel over to help him move the elf lord into more of an upright position where he could properly swallow the tea. Once that was done, he carefully rubbed some salve on the bruised skin over the broken ribs, and then left him with a firm command to stay as still as he could while he checked on his other patients.

Once he was gone, Eleniel immediately jumped onto her father's bed, quickly grimacing and letting loose all sorts of apologies as Elrond groaned in pain as the movement jarred him.

"Shush, fileg," he said, squeezing his eyes shut in hopes of the pounding in his heart dying down. Once it did, and he could feel Eleniel settling down on top of the covers, he slowly opened his eyes and sighed, smiling at his daughter. "Are you alright?"

"Are _you_?"

"I asked first."

" _I_ don't matter, Ada! I'm not the one sitting here with broken… everything!"

Elrond took the elleth's hand in his and frowned. "Of course you matter, little one. Don't ever say you don't."

Eleniel chose not to respond to that, ducking her head so that her blonde hair fell around her face like a golden curtain, and letting her tears fall from her eyes. "It's my fault…" she whispered, and if it wasn't for Elrond's elven hearing, that sentence would have been lost and never addressed.

The elf lord's eyebrows rose, and he shook his head. "What happened was _not_ , under any circumstances, your fault. Do you understand? Nobody could have foreseen that horse galloping out of his stall and towards us, could they? When I saw him aim a kick at you, I did not think twice. I would do it again in a heartbeat. You were the first thing in my mind when I pushed you out of the way-"

"Because I stupidly stayed frozen to the spot and didn't move."

"-and you were the last thing in my mind when I was knocked unconscious," Elrond said, ignoring Eleniel's hushed statement. "I am glad _I_ am the one who is here now, in this bed, with 'broken everything', not you. I would never in all my years wish you were in my place, and I wouldn't have forgiven myself if you had been kicked and I knew I could have done something to prevent it."

The younger peredhel lifted her head, and Elrond's frown deepened at the sight of unshed tears glistening in her blue eyes, and pale, silvery streaks running down her cheeks. "I don't like seeing you injured," she said, and her father chuckled softly.

"Believe me, my star, I do not like _being_ injured. But pushing you out of the way so that that horse would come down on me instead is the best decision I could have possibly made."

"I don't want him in Rivendell anymore."

Elrond rose an eyebrow. "The horse?"

"Amarth. I named him Amarth."

Elrond laughed heartily at that, stopping only when his ribs protested to the movement. "Doom? Surely that is a little mean."

"He kicked you!"

"He is wild, Eleniel, and untamed. Much like you."

Eleniel glared at her father at that, giggling and moving back when he poked her stomach.

"Once he is trained, and we know he will not kick again, I was actually thinking about giving him to you."

" _Me_? I do not want that _beast_!"

Elrond rolled his eyes. "He is not a beast, just a little confused, and very frightened," he saw his daughter's face fall slightly at that, and continued. "It has been three months since you lost Tathar, and I do believe having a new horse to love and care for will make you feel much better."

The mention of her old horse brought tears to Eleniel's eyes, but she blinked them back and nodded. "Maybe."

"Though I do believe you might want to change his name."

Eleniel laughed, before quickly looking up as Elrond made another noise of pain, though this time he had attempted to make it as quiet as possible. Not wishing to address it, the elleth crawled closer.

"Thank you, Ada," she said, moving to lie next to the elf lord and gently snuggle up next to his side. She felt him lift his arm to pull her closer, and his head turn to place a soft kiss to her temple.

"Do not think about it anymore, little one. I will be up and out of this bed in no time."

Eleniel grinned. "Oh, yes. About that…"

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Ada - Dad**

 **Hir nin – My lord**

 **Fileg - Bird**

 **Amarth – Doom**

 **Tathar – Willow**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review :D ~ Gre3nleaf**


	78. Valinor

**Note: Another continuation! Read the previous two drabbles before this. :D**

* * *

 **Valinor**

 **Eleniel: 17**

Eleniel was having _way_ too much fun. Making her father stay in bed while he was injured, with the support of Landion and Erestor, was almost like a dream come true.

Elrond, on the other hand, was having none of it. He understood the need to stay in bed – if it had been anyone else in his place, he would be doing the exact same thing and ensuring his patient stayed in for at _least_ three days – but it was only the second day and he was already bored out of his mind.

"Eleniel, I-"

"Shush, Ada. If you speak, you might jar your ribs."

"But-"

"No, don't move. If you do, your wrist will not properly heal."

"I really don't-"

"I think your shoulder may dislocate again if you continue speaking."

Elrond looked at his smirking daughter. Though he wasn't exactly glaring, the look currently aimed at the mischievous elleth was much _worse_ than a glare, and Eleniel almost crumbled. _Almost_.

"How fairs the patient?" came a cheery voice, and Elrond turned cold gray eyes on the chief healer.

"Save me."

"Goheno nin, Elrond, but I fear I cannot."

The elf lord sighed and stared up at the ceiling, wishing time to pass faster. He did not mind staying in bed for three days as such, it was just the incessant _teasing_ that drove him mad.

Landion winked at Eleniel before moving closer to Elrond. "Just one and a half more days to go," he said happily.

Elrond didn't reply, instead choosing to continue staring piteously at the ceiling, which reminded Eleniel of herself whenever she was made to stay in bed after being injured.

"Ada, it is rude not to reply."

Elrond snapped his head around, raising an eyebrow at his daughter, whose grin only widened. "When I am out of this bed, Eleniel, I swear to Eru…"

Eleniel flinched, turning to Landion. "Maybe we should extend it to two and a half more days, just to be sure," she whispered, and the healer laughed, patting the elleth's shoulder before turning to walk away.

Standing tall, Eleniel looked back at her father. "Now you know how practically _everyone_ feels whenever they are injured and have _you_ watching over them!" she said.

Elrond sighed. "El, I make people stay in bed for as long as they will let me because I need to ensure that they are well and properly healed before I allow them to go back to their daily routines. I worry for all my patients, even those who are not my family, and you must understand that I am merely trying to heal them as best I can and make sure they will not _collapse_ as soon as they are allowed out!"

Eleniel frowned, moving closer to her father. "I know that, Ada…" she said. "I am just having some fun."

"Mhm. I would prefer you to have fun with someone else besides your poor, injured Adar."

"But it's entertaining when you're unable to fight back!"

Elrond rose both eyebrows at that and looked at his daughter, standing there with a wide grin on her face. "That is it, then? You are taking advantage of your vulnerable father because you know he cannot move to pick you up and tickle you mercilessly to teach you a lesson?"

"Um… you would do that?" Eleniel asked warily, eyeing her father while taking a step back, almost as if she was expecting him to jump out at any moment and grab her.

"I can't," Elrond said, before narrowing his eyes, "but I would."

"It is a good thing you are injured, then."

"It does not seem very good to me," the elf lord huffed.

"It's fun."

"Yes, you have told me that many times today… and yesterday."

Eleniel stuck her tongue out at her father, before squealing as two strong arms wrapped around her and trapped her against a muscled chest. "I hear you are tormenting your father," came a familiar voice, and the elleth smiled widely as she tilted her head up to look at Glorfindel's cheery face. He was still dressed in his armour, and there were faint splodges of dirt across his face and in his hair, indicating that he had probably just arrived home from his patrol. His blue eyes lifted to look at Elrond, and he rose an eyebrow. "And I hear _you_ have been kicked by a horse."

"Glorfindel, mellon nin, you must help me. Eleniel is being unremittingly _annoying,_ and I cannot exactly escape it."

The blond warrior grinned and looked back down at the elleth in his arms. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Eleniel said. "Myself and Landion think two and a half more days in bed will do him just fine."

Elrond turned to look at Glorfindel, expecting him to voice his absolute disagreement on the matter and tell him he can come out of bed whenever he wishes, like a _good_ friend… but no. Apparently, the balrog-slayer also remembered times he had been ordered to stay in bed for a lot longer than needed by a certain peredhel.

"I _completely_ agree, little warrior. Though perhaps _three_ and a half more days will be better."

Elrond silently sent a prayer up to the Valar, half-wishing the ground would open up and swallow him to save him from the golden duo.

Yes, he was definitely making plans to sail to Valinor immediately after this.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Ada – Dad**

 **Goheno nin – Forgive me**

 **Adar – Father**

 **Mellon nin – My friend**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! ~ Gre3nleaf**


	79. Justice

**Note: Fourth instalment to the 'Injured Elrond' series of drabbles, though this is a little different.**

* * *

 **Justice**

 **Eleniel: 17**

Elrond would have laughed.

He really would.

Eleniel had run straight into Elladan, falling back on her arm and making it twist in what looked to be a very painful way only mere moments after Landion had told him he was allowed out of bed. That elleth had been tormenting him these past four and a half days, teasing him endlessly about how this was 'fair', and he 'had it coming', and so he found himself absentmindedly believing that Eru had purposefully made her fall so as to teach her a lesson.

But the way her face twisted into one of pure agony and a pained scream left her lips made him curse himself for almost laughing, and he launched off the bed, immediately making his way over to Elladan, who was now crouched down next to his sister and attempting to calm her down.

"Valar, El," he said, looking up at his father as he came to kneel next to them.

"It _hurts_ ," the elleth whined, tears streaming down her face.

Elrond gently took her arm in his hands, shaking his head as he saw the obvious break. " _Rhaich_ ," he muttered under his breath, looking up as Landion came hurrying into the room.

"What on Middle-earth happened?" he asked, crouching down next to the peredhil. The healer took one look at Eleniel's arm and teary face, and let out a long sigh, moving to help the elf lord. "I would say justice has been served, Elrond," he said with a tight smile, "but I do not believe now is the time."

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Rhaich – Curses**

* * *

 **Oh no... poor El!**

 **Does anyone have any idea as to why none of my new reviews are showing up on this fic? :o ~ Gre3nleaf**


	80. Learning

**Learning**

 **Estel: 5**

Glorfindel would never in all his life think he'd be _stopping_ Eleniel from taking her first steps.

But here he was.

"Tithen pen, you need to _stop_ trying to walk, alright? Do it for Fin, come on."

The baby stared up at the warrior with wide blue eyes, tilting her head in an adorable fashion that made Glorfindel's heart melt all over again, before grabbing onto his tunic and heaving herself up into a standing position. The balrog-slayer sighed and lifted her into his arms, waiting for the oncoming shriek of protest.

" _FIIIIIIIIIIIIN_!"

"Shush, baby," Glorfindel said desperately, bouncing the elfling in his arms. _Why_ did she have to start walking when her father wasn't here? Eleniel's first word had been his name, and Elrond had never let that go. He would _not_ let him miss her first steps - he would never hear the end of it!

"Would Elrohir just hurry up?" he quietly said to himself, slowly becoming deaf from the screaming. The younger twin had left the room almost five minutes ago to fetch his father. _Where was he_?

"Here!"

"Thank Eru! She won't stop crying!"

Elrond chuckled as he walked into the room, following after Elrohir. "Well, she _is_ being held by you."

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes. "Yes, Elrond, very funny. Now, may I put your daughter down so she can walk and cease her screaming?"

Elrond smiled, kneeling on the floor a way off from Glorfindel. "You may," he said, watching as his friend placed the little girl on her bottom. "Come to Ada, tithen fileg."

Eleniel's shrieking died down, and she grinned widely, reaching behind her and grabbing onto Glorfindel's large hands with her smaller ones. She pulled herself up into a standing position and slowly let go of the warrior, still smiling sweetly.

Elladan walked in at that moment, carrying Estel in his arms. "What are we-" he paused, eyes resting on his little sister. "El! You're walking!"

"Not just yet," Elrohir said from his seat on the couch. Elladan moved to sit next to him, turning Estel around so he was sat on his knees.

"El'nel walking!" the boy said, clapping happily and giggling when Eleniel copied his movements, almost falling over in the process if it wasn't for the balrog-slayer behind her.

"Go on, little one. Go to Ada," Glorfindel said, turning the elfling around so she was facing in the direction of her father.

Eleniel's little face turned into one of pure determination. Her bright eyes stared straight at Elrond, who was kneeling with his arms out to her, and she tentatively took one step forward, wobbling a little.

"That's it!" Elrond called out, smiling proudly. He glanced behind him as the door opened, and Erestor hurried in.

"Did nobody think to come and get me?" the advisor said irritatingly.

"I looked for you, honest!" Elrohir said, holding both hands up, and Erestor rose one eyebrow before leaning against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Ressor!" Eleniel said, bouncing on her toes slightly. The older elf looked down and smiled at the baby.

"Yes, little on! Now, walk over here. Come on!"

Eleniel turned back to her father and took another step forward. And another. And another. Finally, she reached her father, and Elrond swept her up into his arms, standing up and hugging his baby to his chest. "You did it! Well done, Eleniel!"

Everyone in the room was cheering, and the elfling was giggling happily, seeing she'd done something right. She grabbed onto both of Elrond's ears and planted a big, wet kiss on his forehead.

"Lo'you Adad!" she said, and Elrond would be lying if he said he hadn't shed a tear at that.

"And I love you, my sweet, sweet girl."

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Tithen pen - Little one**

 **Ada - Daddy**

 **Tithen fileg - Little bird**

* * *

 **This was rushed, I'm sorry. I've been trying to get a lot of work done as I go back to school on Tuesday, which just so happens to be my birthday! ~ Gre3nleaf**


	81. Earth

**Earth**

 **Eleniel: 17**

 **Estel: 22**

Elrond crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. He was stood outside in the gardens, currently standing behind a very talented ellon who he had asked to come and paint a picture of his children to hang in the Hall of Fire. He should have known the ordeal would probably take a lot longer than the suggested two hours, and considering the amount of times Locien – for that was the artist's name – had called out for the younger elves to stop moving and actually _smile_ , he doubted they'd finish by the end of the day.

"Dan, if you poke me _one_ more time," Eleniel hissed, desperately trying to remain composed. Nevertheless, her once-perfect smile was looking extremely forced, now, and she was more than ready to burst.

"It is not _me_!" Elladan protested, all the while not moving an inch. He and Elrohir, being the tallest, were stood behind Eleniel and Estel. The older twin's hand was resting on his sister's shoulder while the younger's was placed on the human's. The four had been there for a little over an hour, now, and were doubtlessly growing restive. Elrohir needed the toilet, Elladan was afraid to move in case of agitating the wasp resting somewhere on his back, Estel was getting hot under the afternoon sun, and Eleniel just wanted to get away from her brothers and find Glorfindel.

Elrohir snorted as Eleniel slowly moved her head to look behind her and give him an intense glare when she noticed him poking her back from the corner of her eye. "Stop it, you _orc_!"

Locien sighed from where he was sat behind his easel and pleadingly looked up at Elrond, his paintbrush hovering in mid air.

Elrond smiled apologetically. "Eleniel," he said firmly, raising both eyebrows once his daughter's head had spun back around to face him, "stop moving. Now."

Eleniel had the good grace to blush slightly. "Sorry, Ada. Goheno nin."

"It is my fault, Ada," Elrohir said. He looked at the distressed ellon. "My apologies, Locien."

Locien nodded and watched as Elladan placed both hands on the side of Eleniel's head and turned her around to face him before returning to his painting. Elrond took the time to compare the art to the reality; it really was beautiful. Locien had suggested he paint the Lord's children outside, where the sun could shine on them and the breeze could blow their hair perfectly and the beauty of the trees and everything that was Middle-earth surrounded them. What he was creating on this once-blank canvas was an exact replica of what he saw in front of him, and he could not wait to hang it in his Hall.

It obviously would not be happening for a while, however, if his children had anything to say about it.

"Ro, I said _stop_ poking me!"

"Alright, it really was not me this time."

" _Dan_ , then!"

"It wasn't _me_!"

Eleniel relented in her strained position, standing straight and unmoving, in favour of snapping her head around to face the one Elrondion who had been silent for most of the time. As expected, the human was smirking. "Estel, you-"

"Eleniel!"

The elleth's eyes widened as she turned to face her father once again, and Estel immediately broke into snickers. "Your _face_!" he managed between giggles, and the elleth rolled her eyes, shoving him so hard he fell over. That in itself caused both the twins to snort and immediately follow their sister into a fit of laughter.

Locien shut his eyes and silently prayed to the Valar.

Elrond made a noise of exasperation and moved forward. " _Children_!" he shouted, and all four immediately silenced, lifting their heads to face their agitated father. He was crossing his arms, and his eyebrows were raised so high they doubted they could possibly get any higher. Immediately, they fell back into formation, smiles returning to their faces as though they'd never left. Nodding his head, he turned to Locien, who looked slightly shocked at how quickly his Lord had been able to silence the younger elves. "Forgive them, Locien," he said. "They do not know how to listen."

"I must say, Hir nin, you have great power over them. The day my little ones listen to me as quickly as that will be the day the world ends," the artist said with a small smile as he began painting yet again.

Elrond chuckled. "Yes, well, I have made it very clear to _my_ little ones that if they ever disobey their Adar, I will send them off to Valinor." The two ellyn laughed at that and were again thrown into silence, until-

"AH!"

All eyes darted to Elladan, who'd screamed and started jumping on the spot, rapidly hitting the side of his face.

"Elladan, what on Middle-earth are you doing?" Elrond asked with a frown, quickly moving to rush over to his eldest in fear that something had happened.

"The wasp!" Elladan screamed. "It's in my _ear_!"

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Ada - Dad**

 **Goheno nin - Forgive me**

 **Hir nin - My Lord**


	82. From Afar

**From Afar**

"I do not like this."

"Neither do I. Our baby sister secretly sneaking out into the forest with an ellon is-"

" _No_ , you _orc_. I do not like that we are _spying_ on her!"

Elladan rolled his eyes and turned his head to give Elrohir a look. He had to admit, the two of them crouched behind a large cluster of green bushes was quite an endearing sight, but it was entirely justifiable. To him, anyway. Elrohir clearly had other things to say about.

"We are not _spying_ on her!" he insisted. "We are only… looking _out_ for her."

Elrohir scoffed. "And _why_ must we do that? We _know_ Daeron. He is a good and honest ellon, and Eleniel is an adult. What she does now is her own business."

"Not when it concerns an _ellon_ , Ro!"

"Oh, don't be _stupid_. She is not going to- Valar. She is kissing him."

Elladan almost fell through the bushes as he scrambled to gain back his view of his sister. Sure enough, Eleniel and Daeron were stood in the middle of a clearing by a beautiful blue lake, the ellon's hand on the side of the youngest Peredhel's cheek, the two of them smiling into each other's lips.

"Eru! This is- _no_! This can _not_ happen! Elrohir, we _must_ stop them!"

"And what do you say we do? _Say_ , even? 'Oh, hello, El. Fancy meeting you here!'?"

"Well, what are we supposed to do? This is- this is _ludicrous_!"

"We were her, once, muindor. Remember that- _ow_! Do not _push_ me!"

"I do not care about that! All I _care_ about is the fact that our sweet little sister is kissing a- oh, _Valar_. Eru save us. They are looking this way."

"What?"

"Look. They can see us, I swear it."

"You cannot know that for sure!"

"I am certain! Daeron is coming our way! Elrohir!"

"No, he- okay, yes, he is."

"What do we do?"

"What do you think we do? _RUN_!"

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Muindor – Brother**


	83. Feuds

**Note: A long chapter, since it's been a while! Just to let whoever still reads this know… I'm working on a 10-chapter Hobbit fic, focusing on Thranduil and Legolas's relationship with a real plot (*gasp*), that will be finished and posted soon.** **I can guarantee it WILL be completed, as I'll wait until it's all done before I post anything. That way, one chapter will be posted a day for 10 days! I honestly can't wait! That story is currently my baby! XD In saying that, enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Feuds**

 **Eleniel: 9**

There was nothing more amusing than the image of Eleniel Peredhel curled up in what some would call the foetal-position, head buried in between her knees, legs pulled as far up as they could go, and Glorfindel could not quite refrain from shaking his head fondly and chuckling softly as he walked towards the couch she was tucked into a corner of in the Hall of Fire. The low click of his boots and the crackling of the flames in the fireplace were the only sounds to echo around the empty hallway, but it still seemingly was not enough to rouse Eleniel.

Truthfully, he really should not be feeling any ounce of empathy for the little thing, but how could he not? She looked the picture of innocence – curled up like a cat on the couch, the only movement being her chest as it slowly rose and fall with each breath she took. He sighed, slowing his pace a little as he neared her. Anyone else would have been coming here to reprimand her for what she'd done, but he knew there was something more to it, and scolding her would do nothing but make the situation worse.

For a couple months he had been seeing a beautiful elleth named Eledhwen. She was a maid for the House of Elrond, and she was the sweetest thing with a pretty smile and a magical laugh and an absolutely tremendous personality… Glorfindel could honestly say he was the happiest he'd been in a long time romance-wise. Eledhwen was one of the few who brought out the best in him. Nevertheless, he'd noticed that Eleniel had been acting strangely off ever since she'd first seen him walk with her in the gardens, her arm linked through his as the two laughed at something or other. He had not decided to introduce both ellyth properly to each other until that very morning, to which Eleniel had taken it very… _not_ well. He could still remember the shock of seeing his little warrior adopt an extremely patronising look before crossing her arms over her chest, aiming her hard glare straight at Eledhwen, and then turning on her heel and storming off down the corridor. Eledhwen had straightened and turned to glance at Glorfindel, a look of surprise on her sweet face as Glorfindel called after the elfling while she bolted. He had then apologised profusely, to which Eledhwen had smiled, kissed his cheek and told him to go after her.

It hadn't taken him long to track Eleniel down; when she was upset, she either went to her room or the Hall of Fire, and as he would have eventually caught up with her had she been aiming for the former, he made the turn into the unoccupied Hall.

The young elf didn't say a thing or move a muscle as he gently seated himself beside her cat-like figure and lay a large hand on her upper arm. "El?" he said quietly, craning his head a little to see if he could catch sight of her face.

"Go away," was the muffled response, and the golden warrior rose both eyebrows. He could not quite remember a time she'd ever said something like that to him. Her brothers, yes, and possibly even her father a couple times, but him? Never. She'd always loved his company.

"Why would I do that when I have come all this way, hm?" he asked, crossing one leg over the other and leaning a little further back in his seat.

"It wasn't far."

Glorfindel rose an eyebrow at the barely-audible mutter and tilted his head slightly to the side. "Even so," he said, "I do not plan on leaving until you have told me what is on your mind." As expected, Eleniel didn't move, and the ellon couldn't help the small smile which quickly found its place on his lips. He gently pat her arm and squeezed it. "Why were you so ill-mannered towards Eledhwen?" he asked after a little while.

"Wasn't," came the reply, and Glorfindel breathed a laugh.

"Ah, of course. Because rudely ignoring someone, sending them a look which, quite possibly, could _kill_ , and then spinning around and thundering off is not ill-mannered at _all_." A thoughtful smile flickered across his lips. He was hoping that would garner at least some response, but it was difficult to tell. Nevertheless, after a couple seconds, the elfling's body heaved with a deep sigh.

"You don't like me anymore," she said dejectedly, and a perfect blond eyebrow shot up higher than the balrog-slayer ever believed it had been.

"And where did such a ridiculous idea come from, I wonder?" he said slowly.

"Eledhwen."

The eyebrow did not move down even an inch. "Eledhwen? Did she… say something?" She wasn't currently making much sense, but elflings often didn't. Thankfully, she added some useful context onto her small response not long after, as well as moving her hands down and revealing a red face and teary eyes.

"You are going to forget all about me," she sobbed, not turning to look up at the ellon beside her. "You are going to marry her and have babies and forget me!" And, with that, she squeezed her eyes shut and flipped onto her stomach, burying her face in the soft fabric of the couch below her. Glorfindel's eyes couldn't be any wider.

"Marry!" he said. "Eleniel, tithen pen, I am not going to _marry_ Eledhwen, and if I did, it would not be for a long time yet. We have barely met!" The little thing remained quiet, clearly processing Glorfindel's words through her small brain, and no sound emitted from her, save for the occasional sniffle. Smiling fondly and shaking his head in slight amusement, the golden warrior turned and reached over, gently grabbing her sides and lifting her up and over to settle on his lap. He sat back, lifting his long legs to place along the rest of the couch, and wrapped Eleniel in his arms. She didn't resist, instead curling up into him and subconsciously grabbing a fistful of his tunic. "I believe we have a slight case of jealousy, here," he mused, glancing discreetly down at the elfling in his arms.

Eleniel vehemently shook her head. "No."

"No? Then why do you believe I will marry Eledhwen, have children with her and then forget all about you?"

"Because- because you will love other people instead!"

Glorfindel should have scolded himself for smiling, but he couldn't really help it. "Eleniel, do you truly believe you are the only person I love?"

"Well, no, but… no."

"I also love your Adar, do I not? And your brothers. Erestor, Feredir, Daeron… I hold many people close to my heart. And, though I cannot say I love Eledhwen yet, I _can_ admit that I care about her, and it would hurt me if you continued to act as though you do not like her." He rose an eyebrow meaningfully as Eleniel's blue eyes turned to look woefully up at him. She was chewing on her bottom lip, only stopping when a large hand reached up to tap her mouth gently.

"But…" Her voice was quiet as she cuddled into the blond a little more. Glorfindel waited patiently for her to speak again. "You're _my_ Fin."

Glorfindel chuckled softly. "And I will forever _be_ your Fin, my sweet elfling. However, there will be many people in my life who come and go, and so you must learn to _share_ me. I do not want to be caught in feuds you have created with every single person I happen to meet in the future." At Eleniel's crestfallen, yet still slightly understanding, face, he reached a finger under her chin and lifted her head a little to look up at him. "In saying that, you must know that whoever these people are, you will always be my first and _favourite_ elleth." His smile widened as the elfling's did.

"Really?"

"Of course. You should know that." He leaned down and pressed a kiss against her wet cheek before resting his forehead against her own. "I love you so very much, tithen pen, and I will _never_ forget about you, even if I do happen to marry and have children in the future. Alright?" At the small bob of Eleniel's head he smiled and sat back. "Good. Now, do you think you have the ability to be kind enough to say hello to Eledhwen? She has been waiting for some time to be introduced to you."

The elfling nodded, rolling off Glorfindel's lap and standing in front of him on the floor. It was quite amusing how, even with her standing and the warrior sitting, he was still taller than her. "Yes, Fin. As long as she knows I'm your first and favourite elleth," she said, and Glorfindel rolled his eyes before leaning forward and snatching her, squealing, up and into his arms. He stood to his feet and began walking towards the Hall's door, in much better spirits than when he'd entered it.

"She knows, my little one, trust me. _Every_ one does."

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Tithen pen - Little one**

 **Adar - Father**


End file.
